Mi vida sin ti
by Cata Castillo
Summary: Castle y Becket se ven obligados a separarse por causas ajenas a su voluntad. ¿Cómo afrontarán su vida sin el otro?
1. Chapter 1

**MI VIDA SIN TI**

**Capítulo 1:**

"_Amo como ama el amor. _

_No conozco otra razón para amar que amarte. _

_¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, _

_si lo que quiero decirte es que te amo?" _

**Fernando Pessoa**

Pronto harían un año que estaban juntos. Un año ya desde que Kate apareció chorreando en el loft de Castle. Ambos tenían grabado ese día en su memoria, y aunque sabían a ciencia cierta que ninguno de los dos había olvidado esa fecha tan señalada, se mantenían en silencio pues cada uno, tenía preparada una sorpresa para el otro, para celebrar su primer aniversario.

Había sido un buen año para los dos, la relación se había consolidado, habían tenido sus discusiones y reconciliaciones como cualquier pareja, pero habían aprendido a compartirlo todo y a hablar cuando surgía algún problema, por lo que cada dificultad que fueron capaces de afrontar y superar juntos, había contribuido a fortalecer más la relación entre ellos.

En ese año habían pasado cosas importantes. Kate por fin pudo ver entre rejas al senador Bracken. Al final, la suerte se volvió en su contra y alguien lo denunció por extorsión y asesinato. Era evidente que el senador no había aprendido la lección y había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, pensando que seguiría siendo intocable pero no fue así. Gracias a la investigación que se llevó a cabo, se demostró que efectivamente él era quien estaba detrás de varios crímenes y ninguno de sus abogados, pudo conseguir la libertad del senador bajo fianza, así que por fin dio con sus huesos en la cárcel.

Castle y Becket se encontraban en uno de los mejores momentos de sus vidas. Se tenían el uno al otro y esperaban ilusionados el día de su primer aniversario. Tenían mucho que celebrar, sobre todo el gran amor que se tenían. Afortunadamente para ellos, ese día tan esperado por los dos, sería sábado, por lo que Castle había reservado una noche en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, con cena incluida, en el restaurante del mismo. Sabía que quizás sería un poco pronto, pero estaba tan seguro de lo suyo con Kate, la quería tanto y la sentía tan imprescindible en su vida, que había decidido pedirle que se casara con él. Le había comprado un elegante y sencillo anillo de platino, con un diseño tan original, que perfectamente podía pasar por otro tipo de anillo pues quería que pudiese usarlo incluso en el caso de que ella le dijese que no, aunque realmente esperaba que estuviese preparada para aceptar su proposición.

Kate también era feliz, muy feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía total y absolutamente satisfecha con su vida. Nunca pudo llegar a imaginar que aquel hombre que al conocerlo le pareció tan inmaduro y egocéntrico, incluso insoportable, hubiese llegado a convertirse en el centro de su mundo. Estaba enamorada de Richard Castle, lo quería como nunca había querido a nadie en toda su vida, y ese amor tan profundo que sentía por él, por una parte la asustaba, pues se sentía vulnerable y totalmente dependiente de sus sentimientos hacia él, pero por otro lado la hacía tan feliz, le hacía sentirse tan plena, que estaba completamente decidida a asumir todos los riesgos que esa relación pudiese llevar consigo.

Ella tampoco estaba segura de si a Castle le gustaría la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, pues también había sido una sorpresa para ella. Hacía poco que lo había confirmado, no se había dado cuenta pues casi no había tenido síntomas. Fue al echar cuentas del tiempo que llevaba sin tener el período cuando empezó a sospechar qué podría pasarle. Siempre había sido un poco irregular en las fechas y como tomaba anticonceptivos, no había pensado en que pudiese quedarse embarazada. Al empezar a pensar en esa posibilidad, compró un test de embarazo y al darle positivo dejó de tomar sus píldoras y visitó a su ginecóloga, que le confirmó que estaba de unas diez semanas y que tuvieron que ser los antibióticos que tomó cuando estuvo con bronquitis, los que habían inhibido el efecto de los anticonceptivos.

No le había dicho nada a nadie, quería que Castle fuese el primero en saberlo. Conociéndolo como lo conocía intuía que se iba a alegrar mucho con la noticia. Ella se sorprendió en un principio, pues ni se lo esperaba ni entraba en sus planes inmediatos tener un hijo, pero a cada día que pasaba estaba más feliz. Quería y deseaba ese hijo y le estaba costando verdaderos esfuerzos mantener el secreto. Ya había enmarcado la foto de la ecografía que le habían hecho para dársela a Rick, como regalo de aniversario.

Aún quedaban diez días para su noche especial. Estaban en la comisaría cuando una seria capitana Gates llamó a Kate, para que entrara en su despacho, parecía por su cara que no tenía nada bueno que decirle. Gates bajó las persianas, estuvieron hablando mucho rato, tanto que Ryan y Esposito se despidieron de Castle hasta el día siguiente, diciéndole que ya les contaría Kate que tal le había ido con el capitán.

Cuando salió del despacho llevaba una cara malísima, los ojos enrojecidos y semblante muy serio. Castle no sabía si había estado llorando o es que tenía la cara así de puro agotamiento. Cuando fue a preguntarle que le había dicho Gates, ella lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él, para que se levantara de su silla.

Vámonos de aquí – dijo por toda respuesta.

Pero… – empezó a hablar Castle que se moría de la curiosidad, pues sospechaba que Gates los había descubierto y las cosas se iban a poner feas para él.

Aquí no, en casa, vámonos a casa – volvió a decir ella.

Castle la miró y no le gustó lo que vio. No tenía ni idea de lo que el capitán le había dicho, pero por la cara que llevaba, no parecían buenas noticias.

Llegaron al piso de ella y una vez dentro, Kate se lanzó a besarlo y a meterle mano, mientras le iba quitando la ropa.

Kate, Kate, para, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estás así? – pues a pesar de apetecerle mucho, lo que estaban a punto de hacer, la notaba extraña – ¿Qué te dijo Gates?, ¿Nos ha pillado?, ¿Tengo que dejar la comisaría?

Si – dijo ella – nos ha pillado, pero me ha dicho que si seguimos siendo discretos y no montamos ningún numerito, puedes seguir viniendo cada vez que haya un caso.

¡Ah bueno! – dijo él – eso me tranquiliza, pero sigo sin entender por qué estás así tan alterada.

¿Tengo que tener algún motivo para que me apetezca acostarme contigo? – replicó ella apartándose un poco y mirándolo fijamente – solo estoy un poco molesta porque Gates nos haya pillado, y ahora que estamos solos quiero disfrutar un rato contigo, ¿es malo eso?

Claro que no – respondió él inclinándose para besarla – eso está hecho – y ahora fue él quien empezó a besarla con pasión.

Llegaron a la habitación entre besos y caricias, cayendo sobre la cama, donde hicieron al amor de manera apasionada y desenfrenada. Después del clímax, Castle que la tenía abrazada le preguntó:

Y después de esta increíble sesión de sexo, ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

Esto – le contestó ella saliendo se sus brazos y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, empezando de nuevo a besarlo y acariciarlo.

Kate, pero si acabamos de…

¿Cuándo ha sido para ti un impedimento hacerlo por segunda vez, incluso por tercera en una noche? – lo interrumpió ella.

Nunca – respondió él devolviéndole los besos y dándole la vuelta para colocarse encima.

Horas más tarde, permanecían abrazados en la cama. Había sido un auténtico maratón de sexo, Castle no se quejaba, pero tenía la sensación de que esa noche Kate se entregó de una forma, que parecía como si hicieran el amor por última vez.

¿Duermes? – le preguntó.

No quiero dormir – dijo ella, mientras acercaba la cara a su pelo e inspiraba su olor.

¿Por qué?, ¿No estás cansada después de tanto amor?

El amor no me cansa Castle, al contrario, me da fuerzas, duérmete tú si quieres – dijo mientras lo acariciaba.

Preferiría hacer otra cosa.

¿Tienes ganas de más?, ¿no estás cansado?

Contigo siempre tengo ganas de más – dijo él – pero me tienes sin comer desde el mediodía, ¿no vas darme nada? – dijo con carita de pena – tengo que comer algo si quieres que sigamos luego con otra macro sesión de sexo – dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Pobre! Que solo te tengo a sexo, ¡que tortura! – dijo levantándose – prepararé algo.

Te acompaño – dijo él con intención de levantarse también.

¡No! – lo frenó ella – ¡quédate donde estás! Ya lo traigo yo.

Comieron en la cama lo que preparó y cuando terminaron, devolvió la bandeja a la cocina, mientras él entraba al baño. Volvieron a acostarse y ella lo sorprendió a él, sacando el móvil y haciéndole una foto.

¡Eh, eh! – se quejó – ¡que estoy desnudo!

Te tapa la sábana.

Luego eres tú la que no quiere que le hagan fotos en situaciones comprometidas.

Es que tú te pasas, tú móvil parece el de un acosador, me sacas fotos en todos los momentos del día, trabajando, comiendo, hablando por teléfono, solo te falta hacérmelas en el baño.

Bueno, ya sabes que lo intenté, pero no me dejaste.

Castle las fotos en el baño no son sexys.

Cuando te secas el pelo en ropa interior delante del espejo estás muy sexy, y a mí me encanta verte así.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un besito.

Hagámonos una juntos – dijo poniendo el móvil para hacerse una auto foto.

Se hicieron varias fotos con el móvil de ella para mandarlas luego al de él. Después del pequeño descanso de la tardía cena, volvieron a amarse para terminar Castle dormido en brazos de ella, que permaneció despierta, pues no podía ni quería dormir.

Castle se despertó y se desperezó bostezando ruidosamente, lo que provocó la risa de Kate, que aprovechó el momento para hacerle otra foto.

¿Me has fotografiado en pleno bostezo?

Sí, pero has abierto tanto la boca, que te has salido del objetivo.

Espero que esa la borres, ¿has dormido algo? – le preguntó pues la veía casi en la misma posición que la noche anterior.

Algo si – mintió ella.

Pues sigue descansando mientras me ducho y luego te preparo el desayuno.

No tengo hambre.

Pero tienes que comer algo, que el día de hoy es muy largo y hasta la hora del almuerzo no vas a aguantar.

Claro que aguantaré, por cierto hoy como con mi padre.

Estupendo, me encantará invitar a tu padre a almorzar.

He dicho como, Castle – replicó mordaz – no, comemos.

¿Por qué no quieres que coma con vosotros?

Porque no – contestó secamente.

¿Por qué estás tan borde?, no entiendo que te pasa.

Lo siento – dijo ella – mi padre me mandó un mensaje y me dijo que tenía algo urgente que decirme, pero que por favor fuese sola.

Por toda respuesta, Castle se acercó de nuevo a la cama y arrodillándose junto a ella, puso su cabeza de lado sobre el regazo de Kate, diciendo:

Anda, aprovéchate que ya sé que esto te relaja.

¿Aprovecharme de qué? – preguntó confusa.

De mi oreja, puedes tirar todo lo que quieras, anda, date una buena sesión de orejoterapia.

¡Ay Rick! – dijo por toda respuesta, sin poder evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

¡Ey, ey!, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó preocupado – ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿he hecho algo que te haya molestado?

No eres tú, soy yo, serán las hormonas, es que estoy premenstrual – mintió descaradamente tratando de disimular, pues sus hormonas probablemente estaban alteradas, pero no precisamente por eso.

Lo siento, me ducho en seguida y te preparo unas tortitas con doble ración de sirope de chocolate especial anti hormonas alteradas – y se levantó para dirigirse al baño.

Cuando Rick salió del baño, Kate ya estaba levantada y había hecho la cama.

Me ducho yo, mientras preparas el desayuno, ¿vale? – y se metió en el baño.

Mientras se vestía Castle no podía dejar de pensar en lo rara que estaba, y no pudo evitar pensar que quizás ella quisiera dejarlo, lo que hizo que se pusiera nervioso.

Salió a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno, lleno de calorías y azúcar, para ver si así la animaba un poco. Ella salió ya arreglada y empezaron a comer en silencio, aunque Kate, más que comer, mareaba la comida. Castle no quería insistir y volver a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar y con cierto temor le preguntó:

Kate, ¿te pasa algo conmigo?

No – dijo mirándolo extrañada – ¿Qué va a pasarme?

Te noto seria y preocupada, ¿es que te has cansado ya de mí y piensas dejarme? – preguntó temeroso.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y le acarició la mejilla.

¿Crees que voy a dejarte después de lo que vivimos anoche? Yo te quiero aunque no te lo haya dicho lo suficiente y no me he cansado de ti, nunca podría cansarme, solo estoy preocupada por otras cosas, pero te aseguro que no tienen nada que ver contigo.

Sé que me quieres, yo también te quiero, perdona por preguntarte.

No importa, siento mucho como me he estado comportando, de verdad. Y ¿Rick?

¿Sí?

No olvides nunca que te quiero, pase lo que pase, nunca dejaré de amarte.

Y se acercó para darle un pringoso beso de sirope de chocolate, que él correspondió con ganas. Una vez terminado el desayuno, recogieron y después de lavarse los dientes, salieron hacia la comisaría.

Al llegar a la 12th, Kate entró del tirón al despacho de Gates y pasó gran parte de la mañana allí, mientras Castle ayudaba a los chicos a buscar datos en internet para la investigación que tenían entre manos.

Un poco antes de la hora del almuerzo Kate salió muy seria del despacho, y le hizo señas a Castle para que la siguiera a la sala de descanso.

¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Por qué has estado tanto rato ahí dentro? ¿Ha habido algún problema? – empezó a preguntar preocupado.

No, no – intentó tranquilizarlo ella – ayer no te conté que el capitán me ha propuesto para un ascenso y…

Pero eso es una noticia estupenda – la interrumpió él – ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Porque no estoy segura de si quiero ascender, eso supondría prepararme unos exámenes con todo el sacrificio que eso conlleva y más carga de trabajo, por eso llevo tanto rato ahí dentro con ella, y esta tarde después del almuerzo, me va a presentar a un preparador, quiere que hable con él, y la verdad es que no sé qué hacer – dijo de un tirón y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Bueno, la decisión es tuya nada más, debes hacer lo que creas que es mejor, ya sabes que yo te apoyaré siempre, ¿no?

Lo sé, ahora tengo que irme, he quedado con mi padre a la una, ¿me acompañas al aparcamiento?

Claro, vamos.

Por cierto, no le digas nada a los chicos de lo que te he contado, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo, soy una tumba.

Salieron los dos hacia el ascensor, para bajar hasta el sótano. Llegaron al coche de ella, lo abrió con el mando a distancia y mientras dejaba dentro sus cosas, le preguntó:

¿Comerás con los chicos?

Supongo que aceptarán mi compañía, si pago yo la comida – dijo con una sonrisa.

Pues no deberías pagar tú, que cada uno pague lo suyo – dijo un poco molesta pues sabía lo abusones que podían llegar a ser Ryan y Esposito.

No me importa y lo sabes – dijo él.

Lo sé, pero me da coraje que sean tan frescos – y levantó los brazos para rodear su cuello e iniciar un beso.

Se besaron durante un rato, Castle de lo más sorprendido de que ella se mostrara tan desinhibida, en la misma comisaría, pero sin protestar por ello. Kate dio por terminado el beso y se despidió de él, diciéndole que se verían después del almuerzo.

Castle se volvió a la planta de homicidios para seguir ayudando a sus compañeros que no pudieron evitar preguntar por el extraño comportamiento de su jefa y por qué pasaba tanto tiempo en el despacho del capitán. Castle esquivó sus preguntas alegando que no sabía nada, que a él tampoco le había contado y que ya se enterarían en su momento. Comió con ellos y se alegró cuando el ascensor se abrió y vio a Kate salir de él.

La saludó alegre. Ella después de dejar sus cosas, le dijo que tenía que hablar de nuevo con el capitán, a lo que él le contestó que la esperaría fuera. Estuvo toda la tarde en el despacho, llegaron un hombre de mediana edad y pelo canoso y una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, alta y de cabello corto y castaño rojizo, bastante atractiva, que acompañados de un oficial entraron al despacho del capitán y se quedaron allí hablando con las dos, hasta que ya era casi de noche y Kate salió con cara de agotamiento.

¿Vamos a casa? – preguntó él.

Si por favor, ¿a mi apartamento?

Sí, he hablado con mi madre para que no se preocupe y le he dicho que estaré en tu casa.

Genial, vamos.

Bajaron hasta el garaje. Al llegar al coche, en un gesto que sorprendió y preocupó a Castle, a partes iguales, Kate le ofreció las llaves, diciendo que estaba demasiado cansada para conducir.

Cuando llegaron al piso, se repitió la rutina de la noche anterior. Kate se le echó encima, empezando a besarlo y diciendo lo mucho que lo había extrañado durante todo el día. Él no quería rechazarla, pero se moría de curiosidad, no solo por saber como le había ido con las dos personas que habían estado toda la tarde con ella en el despacho de Gates, si no que había pasado en su cita con Jim, ya que le preocupaba que su suegro tuviese algún problema.

Hicieron el amor con verdadera ansia el uno del otro y una vez que estaban en la cama muy juntos y abrazados y antes de que ella quisiera volver a empezar, él sacó la conversación y ella no tuvo más remedio que explicarle, que aquellas dos personas eran el preparador y su esposa, que también era policía, que había hablado mucho rato con ellos, y le habían explicado en que consistían las pruebas.

¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? – preguntó con interés.

Aun no lo sé, porque con lo de mi padre…

¿Qué le ha pasado a tu padre? – preguntó alarmado.

Nada, nada, no te preocupes – intentó tranquilizarlo – solo que ha tenido un problema en el trabajo y me ha confesado que ha estado casi a punto de volver a beber, pero que fue capaz de acudir a su tutor de Alcohólicos Anónimos y no ha sucumbido a la tentación.

Menos mal – suspiró Castle que había estado conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta.

Pero eso ahora es otra preocupación, yo debería ser mejor hija y pasar más tiempo con mi padre y ahora con esto del ascenso, va a ser difícil. Mañana he quedado a comer otra vez con él, espero que no te importe, pero sé que le da mucha vergüenza que sepas esto, pues cree que lo considerarás una persona débil.

¿Débil?, Kate, admiro a tu padre por ser capaz de superar su enfermedad como lo hizo. Se quedó viudo de forma trágica, ¡Dios! – dijo sin poder evitar estremecerse – no quiero ni pensar que no haría yo si a ti te pasara algo. Es una de las personas más valientes que conozco, después de su preciosa hija – dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Rick – dijo ella muy seria – prométeme una cosa.

Lo que quieras – dijo sin pensar.

Prométeme que si a mí me pasara algo, tú nunca te escudarías en la bebida, para mitigar tu pena.

No digas eso ni en broma, Kate, a ti nunca va a pasarte nada.

Lo digo en serio Rick. Tengo un trabajo peligroso y nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar, pero prométeme, que no te convertirás en un alcohólico.

No puedo prometerte eso Kate – dijo serio y apretando el abrazo con el que la tenía sujeta – enloquecería si te pasara algo, no quiero ni pensarlo, ni sé cómo reaccionaría.

Pues tendrás que ser fuerte, no solo por ti, si no por Alexis y Martha. No obligues a tu hija a pasar lo que yo pasé con mi padre, ella no lo merece.

Bueno, si es eso lo que quieres, te lo prometo – dijo él sin mucha convicción – pero ahora, cambiemos de tema y dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes. ¿Te he comentado ya la sorpresa que te tengo preparada para el día de nuestro primer aniversario? – le preguntó tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Seguro que viniendo de ti, es una sorpresa maravillosa – dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Castle sabía que algo la preocupaba, pero también sabía que era mejor no insistir. Ella ya le contaría cuando le pareciese oportuno. Debería tener paciencia y estar siempre con ella.

Kate empezó de nuevo a ponerse cariñosa, Castle estaba cansado después de la noche anterior, pero sabía que ella necesitaba eso, y empezó a devolverle las caricias y los besos, hasta que terminaron haciendo el amor de nuevo. Él se durmió casi enseguida después de terminar, ella al igual que la noche anterior se abrazó a él y permaneció despierta, acariciando su piel y su cabello, embriagándose de su olor y mirándolo sin cansarse, porque no quería olvidarlo.

Muy temprano en la mañana, ella lo despertó a besos y reclamando de nuevo su atención y su cariño. Castle medio dormido no pudo evitar pensar, que como siguiera así muchos días lo iba a dejar seco, pero respondió a cada caricia y volvió a amarla de nuevo. La notaba tan entregada y a la vez, tan desesperada que no podía evitar seguir preocupado y rezar para que ella se decidiera pronto, a compartir con él sus preocupaciones, pues no la veía nada bien, y por mucho que él la quisiera, había cosas que no se arreglaban en la cama.

Se ducharon juntos y después de desayunar, marcharon a la comisaría. La mañana fue relativamente tranquila. Un par de horas antes de que Kate saliera a almorzar con su padre, Gates la reclamó en su despacho. Estuvo allí por más de dos horas, cuando salió, al igual que el día anterior volvió a pedirle a Castle que la acompañara hasta el coche.

Una vez en el garaje, se despidieron durante un gran rato besándose y diciéndose palabras cariñosas, hasta que fue Rick, quien puso un poco de cordura en el momento y apartándose de ella, le dijo:

Llegarás tarde a tu cita con tu padre. Luego nos vemos. Alégrate que es viernes y mañana no tenemos que venir.

Y le dio un besito, que ella profundizó volviendo a agarrase a él y comiéndole la boca con verdadera desesperación.

Te quiero Rick, te quiero mucho, siempre te querré, no lo olvides nunca, te quiero.

Yo también Kate, yo también te quiero.

Se decidió por fin a meterse en el coche y arrancó, saliendo de la plaza marcha atrás, para dirigirse a la rampa de salida del aparcamiento. Miró una última vez por el espejo retrovisor, para ver a Castle diciéndole adiós con la mano y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Adiós mi amor – dijo Kate en voz baja – lo siento, lo siento mucho – y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a rodar por sus mejillas.

"_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. _

_Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. _

_La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente." _

**François Mauriac **

No podía creer que se encontraba en el mismo lugar después de casi dos años y que esta vez, era Kate la que estaba dentro de ese ataúd. Junto a este, otro igual que contenía los restos de Jim Becket. Todo había ocurrido muy deprisa. El día que se despidió de ella en el garaje de la comisaría, pues iba a comer con su padre, fue la última vez que la vio con vida.

Kate había recogido a Jim en la entrada del edifico donde estaba su bufete y una vez montados en el coche, ella puso dirección al túnel de Lincoln que conecta Manhattan, con Weehawken, New Jersey. El túnel solo estaba abierto en un sentido, a causa de unas obras. Nadie supo muy bien como había ocurrido, los testigos no habían visto mucho, pues todos coincidían en que el túnel estaba bastante oscuro y las obras mal señalizadas.

Cuando estaban dentro, al parecer un camión chocó con una furgoneta y salieron ardiendo, provocando una explosión, que alcanzó al coche de Kate que estaba justo al lado, y que también explotó, ardiendo con ella y su padre dentro. Hubo cuatro muertos, ellos dos y los dos conductores de los vehículos que provocaron el accidente. Porque eso dijeron al principio, que había sido un accidente, pero después de varios días investigando y de confesar Gates, que la inspectora Becket había recibido amenazas, aunque no sabían de quien, los expertos dijeron que el accidente, podría haber sido un atentado.

Cuando Castle se enteró de lo de las amenazas a Kate, se sumió en la desesperación. Fue a hablar con Gates, que le confesó que los últimos días de la policía con vida, habían estado viendo de qué forma podían ponerle protección, y que no sabían de quien eran las amenazas, pero que desgraciadamente no habían llegado a tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando Castle comprendió porque ella estaba tan rara esos días. Se enfrentó con el capitán echándole en cara que no le hubiesen dicho nada, pues él tenía dinero y podría haberla protegido de alguna forma. Gates le confirmó que le había prohibido a Kate contárselo a nadie, pero estaba segura de que aunque le hubiese dado permiso para hacerlo, ella se hubiese callado la boca para no ponerlo en peligro.

Castle quiso ver sus restos, pero no le dejaron verla. Estaba calcinada e irreconocible, al igual que su padre. Habían podido identificarlos gracias a sus fichas dentales. Lanie se disculpó con Castle por no participar en la autopsia, primero y principal porque no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, cosa que Castle entendía y respetaba y en segundo lugar porque antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, le dejaron muy claro que no podría participar.

Y después de casi diez días de investigaciones y gestiones, por fin le habían dejado enterrarlos, ya que al no tener más familia conocida, fue él, quien se encargó de todo. Estaban en el cementerio, junto a la tumba de Johanna Becket, oyendo el discurso de despedida, que pronunciaba Esposito, intentando tragarse las lágrimas. Le habían pedido a él, si quería decir el panegírico, pero se había sentido incapaz de hacerlo.

Cuando terminaron las oraciones y le rindieron homenaje con sentidas pláticas, procedieron a bajar los ataúdes. La bandera de los Estados Unidos, que doblaban y daban a los familiares de los caídos en acto de servicio, le fue entregada a él, después del gesto que Gates, les hizo a los oficiales que procedían a doblarla de forma tan ceremoniosa. Castle impecablemente vestido de negro y con gafas de sol, del mismo color, permanecía sentado y ausente entre su madre y su hija, que no le habían soltado las manos en ningún momento de la ceremonia.

Una vez concluido el entierro, los asistentes empezaron a dispersarse. Castle seguía sentado en el mismo sitio. Sabía que tenía que irse de allí, Kate y Jim ya no estaban entre ellos, pero él no podía dejar de mirar al agujero donde habían enterrado al amor de su vida.

Vamos papá – le dijo Alexis, tirando suavemente de él – tenemos que irnos a casa.

Si hijo – corroboró su madre – ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Se dejó guiar por Martha y Alexis, que lo llevaron hasta el coche que los llevaría a su casa. Lanie, Esposito, Ryan y Jenny, con los ojos llorosos se acercaron para darle un abrazo. Él se dejó abrazar y siguió como un autómata hasta el coche. Gates y otros compañeros de ella, también se acercaron a darle sus condolencias.

Cuando llegaron al loft, Rick solo fue capaz de sentarse en el sofá y quedarse con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano. Alexis, al borde del llanto, miraba a su padre y no podía dejar de pensar, que nunca iba a poder superarlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar así abuela? – preguntó en un sollozo.

Hija, aún es pronto, tiene que asimilarlo – dijo Martha con un suspiro – solo han pasado unos días desde que todo ocurrió y todavía tiene que llorarla, no ha derramado ni una lágrima – dijo con pesar mirando a su hijo que permanecía inmóvil tal como lo habían dejado cuando llegaron al loft.

¿Y si no lo asimila? – preguntó Alexis de nuevo – ¿Y si nunca es capaz de superarlo?

Dale tiempo, hija, no seas impaciente – contestó Martha – poco a poco y todo a su tiempo. ¿Te irás al campus hoy?

Creo que lo dejaré para mañana, esta noche me quedaré aquí. Siento tanto lo que ha pasado, Kate y el señor Becket no merecían morir de esa forma tan espantosa. Voy arriba, a ver si consigo estudiar un rato, aunque no creo que pueda – y mirando tristemente a su padre – llámame si necesitáis algo.

Tranquila cariño, vete arriba.

Martha se sentó al lado de su hijo y poniéndole una mano sobre la pierna, le preguntó:

¿Quieres que te prepare una copa?, seguro que te vendrá bien beber algo fuerte.

Castle la miró y musitó:

No puedo beber, no debo hacerlo.

Una copa no te hará daño, hijo, al contrario.

Se lo prometí, madre, le prometí que no bebería si a ella le pasaba algo – dijo con voz trémula – ella lo sabía, sabía que estaba en peligro y no quería que me abandonara a la bebida como hizo su padre, ella sabía que la iban a matar.

Y ahí fue cuando no pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar con desconsuelo. Martha lo atrajo hacia ella y lo acunó, como si fuera un crío.

Pobre hijo mío – dijo Martha – llora mi niño, llora y desahógate, eso te hará bien – mientras le acariciaba la cara y el pelo.

¡Ay mamá! – gimió – duele, duele mucho, no quiero que Kate este muerta, no quiero, yo no voy a poder vivir sin ella, no lo soporto – mientras lloraba cada vez con más amargura.

Ya verás cómo poco a poco todo se arregla, ahora llora tranquilo, mamá está aquí contigo.

Sentada en la escalera una llorosa Alexis era testigo de la desgarradora escena que ocurría en el salón de la casa.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

"_Y así paso la noche yaciendo al lado de mi querida. _

_Mi querida, mi vida, mi novia. _

_En su sepulcro junto al mar. _

_En su tumba a orillas del mar." _

**Edgar Allan Poe**

Los días posteriores al entierro, Castle no salió de su casa. Casi no dormía y cuando conseguía hacerlo le asaltaban terribles pesadillas, en consecuencia cada vez estaba más pálido y ojeroso.

Alexis volvió al campus, le pesaba dejar a su padre en ese estado, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Afortunadamente Martha no se separaba de él. Comía y hablaba poco, y desde la crisis de llanto que le dio el día del entierro, no había vuelto a llorar. Se sentía perdido sin Kate y no sabía qué hacer con su vida.

Gina que se había enterado de la noticia fue a mostrarle sus condolencias y se asustó cuando lo vio tan desmejorado. Ella nunca lo había visto tan hundido. Sentada a su lado le dijo:

Deberías intentar escribir Richard.

¿Escribir? – dijo mirándola como si se hubiese vuelto loca – acabo de pasar por uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, y solo a ti se te ocurre que me ponga a escribir.

No te lo estoy pidiendo como tu editora – dijo ella dolida – te lo aconsejo como amiga, sé lo que escribir significa para ti y el bien que te hace. A lo mejor te ayuda a mitigar el dolor. No tienes que escribir una novela, eso lo harás cuando vuelvas a estar preparado. Pero sé que de la mejor manera que expresas tus sentimientos, es escribiendo. Escríbele, dile cómo te sientes, como es tu vida sin ella, tienes que asumir su pérdida, por muy dolorosa que sea. Tienes que seguir viviendo, piensa en tu hija y en tu madre, ellas te necesitan Rick, te necesitan mucho.

No sé si seré capaz de hacerlo Gina – dijo con pesar – es como si mi alma se hubiese quedado vacía.

Pues piensa en lo que te diría ella si te viese así, seguro que no le gustaría – y levantándose le dio un beso en la mejilla – piensa en ello Rick y si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Gina salió del loft, dejándolo pensativo. Sabía que debería hacer algo con su vida, ella no iba a volver. Los chicos y Lanie lo habían llamado y dejado mensajes en el móvil. Sabía que su madre había hablado con ellos y que todos estaban preocupados por él. No había vuelto a probar ni una gota de alcohol, ni una copa. No podía evitar recordar las palabras de Kate y la promesa que le hizo, así que aunque más de una vez le hubiese gustado beber hasta perder el sentido, solo por ella, fue capaz de aguantarse las ganas.

Aquella visita que Gina le hizo y los consejos que le dio, fue como si movieran algo en él, y aquella misma noche empezó a escribir. No se sentía con ánimos de encender el ordenador, así que cogió una libreta y una pluma y aunque al principio le costó, las palabras empezaron a fluir. Lo primero que salió de su pluma, fueron palabras de enfado para recriminarle que no le hubiese hecho participe de sus temores, pues él podría haberla ayudado. Cuando terminó de expulsar toda su ira y frustración se sintió mejor, para a continuación volver a sentirse mal, por haberse enfadado con ella.

"_Ni siquiera vas a leer lo que te escribo, como vas a saber lo que siento"_ – pensó.

Martha se alegró de verlo tan concentrado en su tarea, así que se animó a proponerle que también le vendría bien salir un rato a la calle, aunque solo fuera a pasear por el parque pero que necesitaba urgentemente que le diera un poco el aire, y es que el aspecto de Castle, estaba bastante deteriorado, en pijama y sin afeitar, parecía más un indigente que otra cosa.

Así que cuando al día siguiente apareció por la cocina, recién duchado, afeitado y vestido de negro riguroso, Martha dio gracias, porque parecía que empezaba el primer paso para recuperarse.

La noche anterior, después de desahogarse un rato con la escritura, había decidido ir al cementerio a visitar la sepultura de Kate. A pesar de ser lo que era, el lugar era agradable. Una inmensa pradera verde, árboles, algunas fuentes, era un auténtico remanso de paz. Y precisamente paz, era lo que necesitaba la atormentada alma de Richard Castle.

Cuando llegó, vio junto a la entrada un puesto donde vendían flores y compró una rosa roja para dejársela allí. Llegó hasta donde estaban las tres tumbas de la familia Becket y después de depositar la rosa, sobre la tierra y junto a la lápida, se sentó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo y empezó a hablar con ella. Lo primero que le dijo fue repetir casi textualmente lo que le había escrito la noche anterior, recriminándole el haberlo mantenido en la ignorancia, sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo esos días.

Sus visitas al camposanto se hicieron diarias, y cada día le repetía lo que había escrito la tarde anterior. Era como si recitara una lección aprendida, se sentía en la necesidad, no solo de escribirlo, si no de decírselo a ella.

Poco a poco, el tono enfadado fue dando paso a la dulzura y añoranza, recordando una y mil situaciones que habían pasado juntos. Esa extraña rutina que se había auto impuesto, le estaba ayudando poco a poco a ser capaz de vivir sin la constante presencia de Kate en su vida.

Casi un mes después del entierro de Jim y Kate, Castle decidió volver a la 12th

"_A la tarde de la vida, _

_te examinarán en el amor"_

**San Juan de la Cruz**

Se miraba en el espejo y no se reconocía. El cabello corto y teñido de rubio, casi decolorado. La delgadez de su cuerpo y la palidez de su rostro, acentuada por las profundas ojeras, hacía difícil ver en ella a la persona que había sido hasta hacía unas semanas.

Pareces la novia cadáver – le dijo a su imagen en el espejo.

Vio como su padre se acercaba a ella, y tomándola por los hombros, le decía cariñosamente:

Hija, deberías comer algo, cada vez estás más delgada.

No tengo hambre – dijo por toda respuesta.

Lo sé, pero deberías hacerlo por esa personita que está creciendo dentro de ti.

Esta personita – dijo llevándose la mano al vientre de manera protectora – lo que de verdad necesita es tener cerca a su papá, que cuando nazca sea él quien ayude a traerlo al mundo y crecer seguro con su padre cerca, y eso no va a poder ser.

Quien sabe hija – le dijo su padre consolador – a lo mejor cuando llegue la hora de que nazca, todo se ha solucionado y volvéis a estar juntos.

¿Y si se olvida de mí y se busca otra? – dijo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a caerle por las mejillas – nunca podría reprochárselo, se supone que estoy muerta, tiene todo el derecho del mundo a rehacer su vida.

¿Olvidarse de ti?, créeme hija, ese hombre no te va a poder olvidar tan fácilmente, está loco por ti y debe estar pasándolo fatal por haberte perdido.

Saber lo que lo estoy haciendo sufrir no me consuela, ¿sabes? – sollozó – no es justo, no soy una mala persona, siempre he intentado hacer el bien y ayudar a los demás, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?, no me lo merezco papá, no me merezco este castigo.

La vida es extraña a veces, hija, y no consideres esto como un castigo, considéralo una oportunidad para seguir viviendo, ya verás como todo se soluciona mucho antes de lo que te imaginas.

¿Por qué a las malas personas les van las cosas mejor que a las buenas? – preguntó desolada – hieren y maltratan a los demás y siempre se salen con la suya, nadie les recrimina sus malas acciones, es como si estuvieran libres de todo mal.

Eso es lo que parece, es solo al principio, más tarde o más temprano, tanto la maldad como la bondad se pagan, ahora todo te parece horrible, pero piensa que no te hubieses enterado de las amenazas de ese sinvergüenza y se hubiese salido con la suya, no hubiese podido soportarlo Katie.

Recuerda que ya no puedes llamarme así papá, tienes que acostumbrarte a mi nuevo nombre, señor Owens.

Lo sé señorita Megan Owens, Meg para la familia y amigos – dijo su padre sonriendo, como un niño que recita la lección – pero me va a costar acostumbrarme.

A Rick le va a dar algo cuando me vea con estas pintas, siempre me dice lo que le gusta mi pelo y lo guapa que estoy cuando lo llevo, largo y suelto – suspiró.

A Rick le va a dar algo cuando vuelva a verte y sepa que estás viva, tengas el pelo que tengas.

Nunca me va a perdonar.

Te perdonará en cuanto te vea – dijo su padre – anda ven a la cocina, que te preparo algo de cena.

Siguió a su padre hasta la cocina del piso franco donde llevaban varios días escondidos, y donde estarían hasta que pudiesen sacarlos de allí y llevarlos a otra ciudad, para empezar una nueva vida bajo otra identidad.

No podían salir a la calle, llevaban varios días encerrados, y agentes del FBI les llevaba todo lo que necesitaban, incluso a otra agente que se le daba bien la peluquería y que fue quien le cortó y le tiñó el cabello.

Estar tanto tiempo encerrada sin poder salir y saber que estaba a pocas manzanas de la comisaría y de casa de Castle, la estaba matando, más de una vez le dieron ganas de salir corriendo a darle el encuentro.

Jim le preparó unos huevos revueltos y unas tostadas. Ella se sentó en la barra de la cocina y mientras empezaba a comer, no pudo evitar recordar aquel funesto día que Gates la llamó a su despacho para darle la peor noticia que nunca le habían dado, noticia que le cambiaría la vida.

_Estaba feliz con su embarazo, había escuchado a Castle hablar con Ryan sobre la paternidad, y sabía positivamente que él estaría feliz cuando se enterase que iba a ser padre de nuevo. Gates salió de su despacho con una cara kilométrica y la llamó pues quería hablar con ella. Bajó las persianas y la invitó a sentarse. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, es que se había enterado de su relación con Castle y le iba a decir que él debería dejar de ir a comisaría. La verdad es que no esperaba escuchar lo que esta tenía que decirle._

_Gates le comentó que le habían informado de la relación del senador Bracken, con la muerte de su madre, cosa que sorprendió a Kate, pues ella no había comentado nada y le dijo que tenían un chivato en la prisión de máxima seguridad donde estaba encarcelado el senador William H. Bracken, y que este al saber que ella sería uno de los principales testigos en su juicio, desde la cárcel había organizado las cosas para que la quitaran de en medio, simulando un accidente. Kate ni siquiera sabía que la llamarían a testificar contra Bracken, y cuando se enteró que amenazaban con matarla solo atinó a decir:_

_¿Cómo supieron que estaba relacionado con el asesinato de mi madre?, yo no dije nada._

_¿Cómo que no dijo nada?, ¿Usted lo sabía?, yo pensé que había salido a la luz en la investigación que está llevando a cabo la fiscalía del estado._

_Y Kate se vio obligada contarle todo lo que ocurrió con los papeles de Montgomery, el señor Smith, el senador y el trato que hizo por su vida._

_Esto es mucho más grave de lo que yo pensaba, ahora entiendo el interés de ese hombre por quitarla de en medio._

_Tendré que tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora, capitán._

_No es tan fácil como cree, Kate, su vida corre serio peligro. Me he tomado la libertad de consultar con el FBI y el programa oficial de protección de testigos, y ahora que sé la magnitud de todo esto, creo que es la mejor solución. Los llamaré para que sean ellos quienes hablen contigo y te expliquen como harán para protegerte._

_Un momento, ¿cómo que protección de testigos? – preguntó Kate alarmada – no pienso ir a ningún sitio y desaparecer del mundo – dijo con firmeza – si es necesario puedo esconderme en la cabaña de mi padre._

_¿Y cree que no la encontrarán?, allí será el primer sitio donde vayan a buscarla, Kate, sé que es duro, pero tiene que desaparecer._

_Usted no lo entiende, capitán, yo no puedo quitarme de en medio, así como así, yo tengo una vida, hay gente que me necesita, yo… estoy embarazada capitán – dijo en un susurro._

_¡Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba! – dijo con preocupación – esto lo complica todo, Kate no vaya a creer que quiero inmiscuirme en su vida, nada más lejos de mi intención, pero ¿es el señor Castle el padre de su hijo?_

_¿Cómo lo ha sabido?_

_Por Dios Kate, tengo ojos en la cara, lo de usted y el señor Castle es más que evidente._

_Es usted la primera persona que se entera de que estoy embarazada, aun no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera lo sabe Castle._

_Casi mejor – dijo Gates más para sí misma que para ella – será mejor que siga manteniendo el secreto._

_Pero tengo que contarle esto a Castle, él tiene que saberlo, tiene que saber que estoy en peligro y que…_

_No puede saberlo nadie – la interrumpió Gates – sé que es muy duro lo que le voy a decir, pero para desaparecer va a tener que simular su propia muerte._

_¿Simular mi muerte?, eso es una locura, yo no puedo hacer eso, yo le cuento a Castle y a mi padre, y nos escondemos por ahí los tres – dijo con seguridad._

_¿Y la familia del señor Castle? – preguntó seria Gates – cree que su hija merece quedarse huérfana. ¿Y su madre?, ¿Cómo cree que se sentiría al perder a su hijo?_

_No puede ser – dijo Kate sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y tratando de aliviar la intensa jaqueca que estaba empezando a sufrir – Castle va a morirse de pena si me pasa algo, él me quiere mucho, ¿sabe?, y mi padre… ¡Ay capitán! Si mi padre cree que me he muerto volverá a recaer, es alcohólico, no pudo soportar la muerte de mi madre, y si tiene que pasar ahora por mi muerte, eso lo va a destrozar – y sin poderlo evitar rompió a llorar._

_Gates se acercó a ella y le pasó la mano por los hombros en un vano intento de consolarla. _

_Puedo imaginar lo que está sintiendo Kate, no quiero ni pensar que tuviera que verme obligada a separarme de mi familia de forma tan drástica – dijo pensando en su marido y sus dos hijos – pero es la única solución que existe. He estado hablando con asuntos internos, y con el fiscal general del estado que llevará a Bracken a juicio. Eres un testigo esencial, si ese canalla se sale con la suya y consigue quitarte de en medio, hay muchas posibilidades de que quede en libertad, y eso es lo último que queremos que pase, ¿no?_

_Pero está en la cárcel. Desde ahí no puede hacerme daño._

_Si que puede, desgraciadamente tiene muchos contactos, y lo estaba planeando todo. Afortunadamente no sabe que uno de sus "contactos" de la cárcel, trabaja para nosotros, si no hubiese sido por ese chivatazo, cualquier día de estos nos hubiésemos despertado con la noticia de su muerte. Y Kate, si no quiere hacerlo por usted, piense en su hijo. Ese niño se merece nacer y no morir con usted en un atentado._

_¿Y Castle y mi padre no estarán también en peligro?_

_De momento no, parece ser que Bracken no conoce la relación de ustedes dos, pero sus contactos pueden investigarla y descubrirlo, entonces si estarían también en peligro._

_¿Y qué tengo que hacer entonces?, no quiero dejar mi vida._

_Lo supongo y créame que la entiendo. Mañana vendrán a verme un par de agente del FBI y ellos nos informarán como llevaremos la situación. Nuestro "contacto" era el encargado de comunicarse con el exterior y organizar su asesinato, que es lo que realmente ha hecho, preparando un accidente para simular su muerte, ya sabe que no puede decirle esto a nadie._

_No sé si voy a aguantar sin decírselo a Castle, pero a mi padre si tengo que decírselo capitán, él tiene que saberlo._

_Tiene que ser fuerte, y por mucho que le duela, debe mantener al señor Castle fuera de todo esto. Es por su bien, por su seguridad y la de su familia. En cuanto a su padre, podríamos organizarlo de manera que en el accidente se vieran involucrados los dos – dijo Gates pensativa._

_Quedaré a almorzar con él y le contaré lo que ocurre, pero ¿y si no quiere desaparecer conmigo? – dijo Kate dudosa – no quiero ir sola a donde tenga que irme._

_Si decide quedarse aquí, tendrá que actuar para parecer el padre más dolido del mundo, aunque si eres su única familia, no creo que dude en acompañarte, además realmente sería bueno que no se fuese sola._

_¿Y cómo hago yo ahora para disimular esto? – preguntó nerviosa – ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_Ve a casa, intenta descansar, mañana vendrán los agentes del FBI, que nos pondrán al tanto de todo. Al mediodía quede con su padre y ya por la tarde nos informa de si él se irá también… y vaya inventándose una buena historia para contarle a Castle._

_Es él quien se inventa las historias, no yo, ¿Qué le digo?_

_Dígale que la he propuesto para un ascenso – improvisó Gates – y que mañana se entrevistará con unos preparadores. Buenas noches Kate, intente descansar algo, mañana nos vemos._

Kate no notó que estaba llorando y mojando sus tostadas, hasta que su padre le tendió un pañuelo para que se secase las lágrimas.

Me parte el alma verte llorar de esa manera – le dijo.

Estaba recordando cuando Gates me dijo que debía de simular mi propia muerte, no debería haberle hecho caso y ahora estaría con Castle.

O muerta, probablemente estarías muerta – le dijo su padre con un escalofrío – hija, sé que esta ha sido una decisión muy difícil, pero no solo has salvado tu vida y la de mi nieto, también le has salvado la vida a Rick y a su familia, más tarde o más temprano ese malnacido hubiese terminado con todos nosotros, tiene mucho poder.

Menos mal, que al menos te tengo a ti – dijo suspirando – gracias por abandonar tu trabajo y tu vida, y venir conmigo, me hubiera vuelto loca aquí yo sola.

Mi vida eres tú hija, lo demás no importa, eres lo único y más importante que tengo. Nunca te hubiese dejado, y jamás me perdonaría que pasases por esto sola.

El que no me va a perdonar nunca, es Castle no va a hacerlo en la vida, le he mentido durante dos días seguidos, sobre mí, sobre ti, me va a odiar – se lamentó.

Te perdonará en cuanto te vea. Y ahora termina de comer y nos sentamos a ver alguna de las películas que nos han traído.

Hizo un supremo esfuerzo para acabarse lo que tenía en el plato. Jim no la dejó recoger y la mandó a elegir una película. Escogió una al azar, le daba igual, no podía dejar de pensar en como lo estaría pasando Castle, ella estaba fatal y al menos sabía que él estaba vivo, pero él estaría llorando su muerte, al igual que sus compañeros.

Había visto la noticia de su muerte y posterior entierro en los diarios que le llevaban todos los días y en internet. Le habían dado permiso para navegar por la red, aunque tenía totalmente prohibido acceder a su cuenta de correo y a las páginas donde había creado un perfil. Estaba muerta para el resto del mundo y realmente, así es como se sentía ella, muerta en vida. Nunca pensó que echaría tanto de menos a Castle. Había visto alguna foto de su entierro y verlo tan pálido y demacrado, le había partido el alma.

Jim se sentó a su lado y pusieron la película. Era incapaz de centrarse en nada, se recostó en el sofá apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de su padre y dejó volar la imaginación, recordando sus últimos momentos junto a él.

_Cuando Gates le dijo que tenía que desaparecer en menos de dos días, sintió como si una gran mano de hierro atenazara su corazón. Sabía que si quería seguir viva, esa era la única solución, aunque fuese la decisión más dolorosa que iba a tener que tomar en su vida. Cuando salió del despacho y vio allí a Castle, esperándola pacientemente sintió como la pena además de la ternura la embargaban, a la vez que una enorme desesperación por estar entre sus brazos._

_Él se dio cuenta de que estaba mal, y fue tan dulce y amable, como siempre lo era con ella. Siempre, como se decían a cada poco, esa era su palabra, siempre, y es que él siempre estaba para ella, dispuesto a todo, a ayudarla, a animarla, a amarla y a darle su tiempo y esperarla. Castle era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y ahora tenía que dejarlo, quizás perderlo para siempre._

_Los dos últimos días que pasó con él, el tiempo que estuvieron solos, los pasó en sus brazos, amándolo, oliéndolo y tocándolo. Quería fabricar recuerdos, que nunca se le olvidara su cara, ni su sonrisa, ni su olor, ni el tacto de su piel. Le dijeron que no podía llevarse nada, ni una foto, ni un recuerdo, ni siquiera volvería a tener su móvil, ni su bolso, ni ninguna de sus cosas. Tenía que deshacerse de todo lo que le unía a su antigua vida, pero ella se llevó algo además de sus recuerdos y su amor. La tarjeta del teléfono con las fotos que se sacaron unos días antes de su "muerte", la había escondido en el zapato, no sabía si podría ver las fotos alguna vez, pero solo saber que las tenía ahí le daba algo de consuelo._

_Cuando habló con su padre y le expuso la situación y que tendría que dejar toda su vida atrás si quería acompañarla, Jim Becket ni lo pensó, solo le dijo que se iba con ella a donde hiciera falta, y tal como le había dicho un rato antes, su vida era ella y no iba a dejarla pasar sola por eso. Kate agradecería siempre poder contar con la compañía y el consuelo de su padre. _

_Lo único que Jim se llevó metido en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, fue un libro electrónico que compró esa misma tarde y que por la noche se encargó de llenar con la bibliografía completa de Richard Castle, descargada de la red, sabiendo que no podría llevarse sus libros y lo que estos la consolaban en los malos momentos, pensó que le vendría bien a su hija._

_Durante su visita, los agentes del FBI le explicaron cómo habían organizado todo el accidente que llevarían a cabo sus equipos especiales. En el coche de Becket iban dos agentes y ellos se encargaron de dejarlo en el túnel, hasta que pasó la explosión. Varios sacos de arena iban en los ataúdes, en lugar de Kate y su padre. A la familia se le prohibió ver los restos, alegando el estado de los mismos._

_Ese mismo día Kate y Jim fueron conducidos en un coche con los cristales tintados, y después de más de dos horas de dar vueltas por la ciudad, habiendo comprobado una y mil veces que no les seguía nadie, entraron al garaje de un edificio y allí tomaron un ascensor que los llevó al ático en donde estaban alojados desde entonces y del que solo saldrían de la misma forma que entraron cuando los llevaran a su nuevo lugar de residencia, ya con sus nuevas identidades, Megan Owens y su padre Arnold._

Se durmió en el sofá llorando y soñó con Castle, como cada noche desde que se habían separado. Nunca había sido de mucho rezar, aunque su madre le enseñó alguna oración cuando era pequeña, desde que ella murió, las olvidó todas. Pero en estos duros momentos, oró por Castle, para que no fuese él quien estuviese en peligro ahora, al haber "muerto" ella, pidió por su familia y pidió por su hijo, agradeciendo que su padre estuviese con ella y rogando que le diera fuerzas para poder sobrevivir a una vida sin él.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

"_Lo que no me mata, _

_me hace más fuerte"_

**Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche**

Los policías que lo vieron entrar en comisaría lo saludaron con cariño. Él tomó el ascensor y subió a la planta de homicidios. Ryan y Esposito trabajaban en sus mesas y no advirtieron su llegada hasta que un escueto: "¡Hola chicos!", les hizo levantar la cabeza.

¡Hola Castle! – dijo Ryan que se levantó de inmediato y lo sorprendió con un abrazo – ¿Cómo estás tío? – dijo mirando con pena el lastimoso estado del escritor.

Y es que Castle, había decidido vestir únicamente de negro. Nunca había sido amante de los colores estridentes, pero ahora no se sentía con ánimo de ponerse nada que no fuese negro. Esa falta de color en su vestuario, así como la evidente pérdida de peso y las ojeras, debidas al poco sueño, lo hacían estar en un estado lamentable.

¡Hola Castle! – lo saludó un serio Esposito, que primero le dio la mano para terminar abrazándolo también – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Castle había respondido a los saludos, sin apartar la mirada de su mesa, que seguía igual que si Kate siguiera allí con ellos. Esposito que había seguido su mirada, le dijo:

Todavía no han mandado a nadie para que la sustituya y sus cosas siguen ahí, no hemos sido capaces de quitarlas, esa siempre será su mesa.

Será mejor que me lleve todo esto – y lo primero que hizo fue retirar la silla que estaba al lado de la mesa y que usaba él, llevándola a donde había estado siempre.

Como quieras – dijo Ryan – te traeré una caja.

Durante un rato observaron como metía en la caja los elefantes, los marcos de fotos, las cajitas y los bolígrafos, para ver como después abría los cajones y sacaba varios objetos, entre ellos el muñeco de palitos que hizo con su padre en Coney Island. Luego fue a la sala de descanso y cogió la taza azul que él le regalase. No es que tuviese mucho valor, pero no quería que hubiese nada de ella rodando por la comisaría.

Cuando terminaba de recogerlo todo, llegó Gates que al verlo allí se acercó a saludarlo.

Señor Castle, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

¿Usted qué cree? – respondió de mala manera, pues seguía resentido con ella, porque no le había dicho que Kate estaba en peligro.

Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado aunque usted no lo crea – dijo Gates – imagino por lo que estará pasando, yo también he perdido a personas que quería.

Discúlpeme por haberle contestado así – dijo Castle – sé que no es culpa suya capitán, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar que si lo hubiese sabido, podría haberla ayudado de alguna manera – dijo con un suspiro.

¿Quiere pasar un momento a mi despacho? – lo invitó, pues no quería hablar allí delante no solo de Ryan y Esposito, sino de otros policías.

Castle la siguió hasta su despacho y se sentó en una silla después de que el capitán lo invitara a tomar asiento.

¿Sabe ya quienes atentaron contra la vida de Becket, señor?

No, no lo sé – mintió al escritor, pues sabía que si le decía que había sido Bracken era capaz de liarla y hacer que todo lo que estaban llevando a cabo se fuese al traste.

¿Pero la investigación no ha avanzado nada en este tiempo?

Lamentablemente no hay investigación, no hay caso, para todo el mundo la inspectora Becket y su padre murieron en un accidente, por eso no hay investigación abierta.

Pero eso, eso es inaudito – protestó el escritor exaltado – usted misma me ha dicho que ella recibió amenazas, ya por ahí se podría investigar algo.

Lo de las amenazas solo lo sé yo, usted y sus compañeros. Estábamos planeando de que forma ponerle protección cuando ocurrió todo, no se ha podido demostrar nada.

¿Y usted se ha quedado tan tranquila? – preguntó ofendido.

No estoy para nada tranquila, estoy investigando por mi cuenta – Gates sabía que tenía que decirle algo para mantenerlo distraído y no se metiera en medio de aquel embrollo – creo que la amenaza pudo haber venido de alguien a quien ella encarceló en el pasado.

Kate metió a mucha gente en la cárcel – dijo Castle, a saber cuál de ellos la mató.

Pues seguiré investigando, aunque tarde en hacerlo.

¿Podría ayudarla? – preguntó Castle – ya sabe que se me da bien buscar cosas.

Gates lo miró.

¿Se me va a pegar como hizo con Becket? – dijo sin pensar – lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso, sé lo que ella significaba para usted.

¿Usted sabía que…? – empezó a preguntar sorprendido.

¿Estaban juntos? – lo interrumpió – lo intuía y Kate me lo confirmó. Estaba supremamente preocupada pensando que las amenazas contra ella pudiesen repercutir en usted o en su familia.

Ella debería habérmelo dicho – se lamentó Castle – hubiese podido ayudarla.

Fue ella quien no quiso que usted lo supiera y yo apoyé su decisión. Lo siento mucho. Nunca pensé que no nos daría tiempo a protegerla y que esto ocurriese tan pronto.

Ahora ya no hay solución – dijo un triste Castle – vine a recoger sus cosas y de verdad capitán piénselo, me gustaría seguir ayudando en comisaria aunque fuese un rato, y si es posible en la investigación o lo que sea que está usted haciendo para atrapar al asesino de Kate – dijo suspirando – necesito hacer algo y mantener la cabeza ocupada, o me volveré loco.

A Gates no es que le entusiasmara tener a Castle de nuevo pululando por la comisaría. Reconocía su valía y que había acertado en sus predicciones más de una vez. También sabía de su talante inquieto y que tarde o temprano se pondría a investigar por su cuenta, y con su habilidad y su dinero podría averiguar cosas que no convenía que se supiesen de momento, así que pensó que lo mejor era tenerlo distraído, en una investigación paralela, tendría que buscar algo que a la vez que lo distraía, le sirviese a ella de algo, ya que iba a echarle una mano, no era cuestión de desperdiciar su ayuda. Así que le dijo:

El lunes en la tarde pásese por aquí, ya veré en que puede echarnos una mano.

Gracias capitán, de verdad, muchas gracias.

Cuando salió del despacho se le acercaron los chicos y le dijeron que lo invitaban a comer, que habían avisado a Lanie y que esta quería saludarlo y les esperaba en Remy.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, la forense ya les estaba esperando y al ver a Rick, se acercó a él y lo abrazó y besó cariñosamente.

¿Cómo lo llevas chico escritor?

Pienso en ella a cada minuto, no se me va de la cabeza – dijo con un suspiro – la echo terriblemente de menos, y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que le pasó.

Tú no tienes culpa de nada Castle – afirmó Lanie con convencimiento.

Podría haberla ayudado si hubiese sabido que estaba en peligro, pero no quiso decirme nada.

Quiso protegerte, no puedes reprochárselo, tú también te callaste una vez para protegerla, ¿recuerdas?

Si Lanie, pero todo acabó bien entonces, y no como ahora.

Pidieron la comida. Esposito reanudó la conversación.

¿Qué has hablado con Gates?, si puede saberse claro.

Le pregunté cómo iba la investigación sobre el atentado a Kate y me dijo…

Que no hay ninguna investigación – le interrumpió Ryan resoplando molesto – créeme, nosotros también lo hemos intentado, nos ha dicho que ella se está encargando de eso, de manera extraoficial, pero no nos deja inmiscuirnos, dice que ya es bastante conque ella se salte las reglas, que nosotros no nos metamos en eso.

¿Y le habéis hecho caso? – preguntó Castle curioso.

Por supuesto que no – dijo Esposito – pero tenemos que ir con mucho cuidado para que no nos pille, no nos quita ojo de encima, así que vamos lentos.

Yo le pedí si podía seguir viniendo y colaborar con ella y me dijo que si, que viniese el lunes.

¡Qué raro! – dijo Lanie pensativa – a vosotros que sois polis, no os deja intervenir y a Castle, que es un civil y no precisamente de su agrado, lo invita a ayudarla.

Si que es raro, pero no me voy a poner a averiguar que extrañas razones tiene Gates para hacer eso, vendré y la ayudaré en lo que me pida, todo sea por averiguar quién le hizo esto a Kate.

Comieron y todos animaron a Castle a que se terminara el ridículo sándwich que había pedido, y que solo había comido a medias, alegando que no le pasaba nada más.

Se despidieron de Lanie y Castle volvió a subir para recoger la caja con las cosas de Kate, confesándole a sus compañeros, que todavía no se había atrevido a ir a su apartamento, sino que había hablado con sus abogados, para que se hiciesen cargo del alquiler tanto del piso de Kate como del estudio de Jim Becket, no quería que los efectos personales de ninguno de los dos fuesen a terminar subastados por ahí.

Desde su despacho, una atareada capitán Gates, los observaba sin que ellos la vieran. No podía evitar sentir lástima por el escritor. Ella se sentía tranquila, aunque un poco culpable por no poder decir nada, al saber que Kate y su padre estaban a salvo en algún sitio, pero era por el bien de todos.

Ahora le tocaba a ella pergeñar un plan para tener entretenido a Castle en una investigación que pareciera que tenía que ver con la muerte de Kate, a la vez que se ocupaba de ir frenando la investigación "secreta" de Esposito y Ryan, para que no diese resultados, pues sabía lo perspicaces e insistentes que eran y lo que menos quería era que se averiguaran más de la cuenta. Suspiró agotada, y sonrió al recordar lo que siempre le decía su marido, cuando se mostraba tan preocupada por sus chicos de la comisaría: _"Vicky, tienes que dejar de comportarte como una gallina clueca cuidando de sus polluelos"_, y así era, a pesar de dar esa imagen de mujer implacable, cuidaba a sus muchachos como si de sus hijos se tratasen, no podía evitar sentirse responsable de la vida de todos y cada uno de ellos.

_"¿Qué sería de la vida, _

_si no tuviéramos el valor_

_de intentar algo nuevo?"_

**Vincent Van Gogh**

Kate miraba la nueva ropa que tendría que usar a partir de ahora, en su nueva identidad, y por más que la miraba no se veía con ella puesta. No tenía absolutamente nada que ver con su estilo, pero desde ese momento debía representar un papel y éste tenía que ser lo más creíble posible.

Los preparadores que la visitaron en comisaría eran en realidad los agentes encargados del cuidado de su vida y la de Jim. No eran matrimonio, como ella le dijo a Rick. Lawrence Hollister y Pamela Edwards, Larry y Pam, los habían visitado por separado en el piso donde estaban. Pam le había explicado que ella sería la primera en salir hacia el lugar donde empezaría su nueva vida y que Jim se quedaría en el piso donde ahora estaban para reunirse con ellas en mes o mes y medio. Preguntó por qué tenían que separarse y solo le dijeron, que era lo mejor para el plan que tenían previsto.

Pam se había instalado con ellos hacía un par de días, para ayudarles a conocer sus nuevas personalidades. Acompañaría en todo momento a Kate, para eso se harían pasar por una pareja que se mudaba a Santa María Beach, una pequeña localidad costera de California, con una población censada de no más de 1500 habitantes, pero con un gran trasiego de personas que visitaban el lugar, y se quedaban un tiempo. A pesar de sus buenas playas, no albergaba grandes complejos hoteleros, su atractivo turístico consistía en que allí había establecida desde final de los años 70, una amplia comunidad de hippies, basada en el intercambio, la artesanía y el mantenimiento mutuo.

El lugar estaba lleno de mercadillos artesanales, tiendas y pequeñas fábricas comunales, espacios verdes, cafés y lugares culturales, bastante controlado por las autoridades, para evitar el tráfico y consumo de drogas.

¿Y ahí estará segura? – preguntó Jim con tono dudoso.

No es la primera vez que escondemos a alguien en ese sitio, como ya has visto hay bastante policía que se integra muy bien con la población. Son gente tranquila, viven en casitas pintorescas, se dedican a la artesanía, la agricultura y la pesca, para autoabastecerse. Los turistas no se quedan allí, solo van a curiosear como viven estos hippies del siglo XXI, compran algún recuerdo, hacen unas cuantas fotos y se van tan tranquilos – les explicó Pam – hemos pensado en ese sitio, no solo porque está en la otra punta del país, sino porque en tu estado nos parece más conveniente que estés relativamente cerca de la civilización que no escondida en medio de ninguna parte de la América profunda. Hay un hospital a 20 kilómetros, y allí mismo vive el doctor Lester. Mark Lester fue testigo del asesinato de un mafioso en Filadelfia. Estuvo escondido en Santa María por un tiempo, pero allí conoció a Kendra, que casualmente es matrona y se casó con ella. Se integró muy bien en el lugar y no quiso volver a la gran ciudad. Es completamente de fiar, nos ayuda con otros testigos y podrá vigilar de cerca tu embarazo.

¿Por eso me tengo que vestir así? – preguntó Kate señalando su nuevo vestuario, compuesto por faldas largas, vestidos de flores, pantalones anchos, camisetas enormes, sandalias de cuero, cintas para el pelo y una amplia colección de pulseras y collares de abalorios.

Si, vas a ser una hippie en toda regla – le dijo Pam con una sonrisa.

¿Y a qué se supone que me voy a dedicar? – dijo con una mueca – no se me da muy bien el arte.

¿Quién ha dicho que no? – dijo su padre – sabes tocar la guitarra y tienes una bonita voz – dijo con orgullo.

¡Estupendo! – intervino Pam – te buscaremos una guitarra, pero en esta ocasión la artista soy yo – dijo con modestia – la pintura es mi profesión frustrada, esta misión será como unas vacaciones donde podré dedicarme a pintar mientras no te pierdo de vista.

Pero, ¿Qué pinto yo allí? – preguntó Kate confusa.

Seremos pareja – dijo Pam – espero que no tengas ningún prejuicio con el colectivo gay.

¿Yo?, ninguno, pero no lo soy – dijo seria.

¡Anda!, ni yo – dijo Pam con una sonrisa – el que vayamos hacernos pasar por dos, no significa que lo seamos, y que conste que yo tampoco tengo ningún problema con estas señoras, al contrario – dijo riendo – lo hemos hecho porque necesitas un agente viviendo contigo y nos pareció que quizás estarías más cómoda viviendo con otra mujer. Se supone que tenemos que compartir vivienda, y cama. No queremos que nos visite nadie y se dé cuenta que dormimos en cuartos separados, hay que mantener las apariencias siempre, somos una pareja que se muda y van a venir a visitarnos los vecinos con toda probabilidad. Por cierto estamos muy felices porque pronto seremos mamás, es una decisión que tomamos las dos pero al ser tú la más joven fue la que se inseminó, yo ya no tengo edad para eso.

¿Inseminación?, ¿así es como se supone que me quedé embarazada? – preguntó Kate.

Tu mejor que nadie, sabes como te quedaste embarazada – dijo Pam en medio de una gran carcajada – pero a los ojos de los demás somos dos mujeres que no tenemos relaciones con los hombres, así que el padre de nuestro hijo es un donante anónimo.

Por primera vez en muchos días, Kate esbozó una sonrisa.

Pobre Rick – dijo – si supiera que lo hemos reducido a un simple donante anónimo.

Algún día lo sabrá – dijo Pam – recordareis estos días como una anécdota de vuestras vidas, ya verás que cuando menos te lo esperes, estáis juntos otra vez.

Bueno, ¿y yo que pinto en toda esta historia? – preguntó Jim que había asistido entre sorprendido y alucinado al relato de la futura nueva vida de su hija.

Usted será un ejecutivo que después de superar una grave enfermedad ha decidido jubilarse e irse con su hija para estar con ella en el nacimiento de su primer nieto – dijo Pam con seguridad – es por eso que no va a aparecer hasta que nosotras estemos instaladas en nuestra nueva casa.

Pero – intervino Kate – en esa comunidad a la que vamos, ¿no les extrañará que lleguemos así de pronto?

Para nada, es gente muy abierta y amable y reciben bien a todos los que llegan atraídos por su modo de vida, ya verás cómo te gusta el sitio Meg, hay que ir acostumbrándose a usar los nuevos nombres. Por cierto, yo no seré Pamela, sino Patricia, podrás llamarme Pat.

¿Cuándo nos vamos?

En un par de días, tienes que tenerlo todo preparado.

¿Y a que voy a dedicarme yo todo el rato?, voy a aburrirme como una ostra, tendré que trabajar en algo, ¿no?, y además el dinero no cae de los árboles.

Pues a cuidar tu barriga, y a componer música, por ejemplo – dijo Pam – no se me da mal la pintura, espero vender alguno de mis cuadros, para salir adelante.

¿Voy a ser una mantenida?

Sé que suena mal, dicho de esta manera. Digamos que ahora eres un bien de interés para el estado, y el estado se encarga de tu manutención y cuidado, pero puedes dedicarte a cultivar un huerto, por ejemplo si quieres sentirte útil.

No he cultivado un huerto en mi vida, es más, cualquier maceta que intente cuidar se me muere a los dos días – dijo seria – no tengo mano con las plantas, arruinaría cualquier huerto que quisiera cuidar.

Puedes hacer pendientes y pulseras – dijo su padre – recuerdo lo bien que se te daba hacerlos y que siempre andabas vendiéndolos cuando estabas en el instituto.

Hace años que no lo hago – protestó.

Es una buena idea – corroboró Pam – te buscaremos los utensilios necesarios y cuando hagas bastantes, los puedes vender en el mercadillo de la plaza. Será estupendo, yo venderé mis cuadros y tú, tus pulseras.

Lo dices como si fuese una aventura, para mi va a ser como una cárcel.

No lo considero una aventura, más bien y como te dije, unas merecidas vacaciones. He trabajado duro toda mi vida, me casé muy joven, tuve dos hijos casi seguidos. Mi marido también era agente del FBI, murió en acto de servicio, cuando los niños acababan de empezar la escuela primaria. No he dejado de trabajar ni un solo día, a mis hijos los criaron sus abuelos. Ahora están ya en la universidad, y este es un trabajo más, con la diferencia de que con toda probabilidad y si no ocurre nada, que no tiene porque ocurrir, será muy tranquilo y la verdad es que me apetece pasar una temporada pintando en la playa. Espero que pueda ser en compañía de una amiga, pues de verdad confío en que lleguemos a serlo, pues nos queda mucho que compartir – dijo Pam de un tirón – sé que para ti es duro haber abandonado tu vida, pero piensa que peor hubiese sido que te hubiesen matado, a ti y a ese hijo que está por nacer.

Eso mismo le digo yo – intervino Jim intentando quitar hierro al asunto, pues la situación se había puesto un poco tensa – que se considere afortunada por estar viva.

Lo siento – dijo Kate tensa – sé que puedo parecer egoísta, pero toda esta situación me está superando.

Estás disculpada – le dijo Pam pasándole cariñosamente un brazo por encima de los hombros – y te entiendo perfectamente, no solo es por lo que estás pasando, son también las hormonas que este jovencito o jovencita – señalándole la tripa – te tiene más que alborotadas.

Estoy cansada, me voy a descansar un rato – se disculpó – ya luego termino de prepararlo todo.

Descansa hija, lo necesitas – le dijo su padre conciliador.

Entró a su habitación y se echó en la cama. Al hablarle Pam de las hormonas alborotadas, había recordado a Castle, su desayuno especial antihormonas alborotadas, lleno de azúcar y calorías y la orejoterapia, como le había dado por llamar a los momentos, en que ella se mosqueaba por algo con él y le tiraba de la oreja.

Se le humedecieron los ojos y los cerró con fuerza en un vano intento de que no salieran las lágrimas, cosa que no consiguió. Llorando en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, evocó el recuerdo de Rick, su olor y el tacto de su piel, y pidió que nunca se le olvidasen esos recuerdos que un día tuvo que apresurarse en fabricar.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

"_¿En qué hondonada esconderé mi alma _

_para que no vea tu ausencia que como un sol terrible, _

_sin ocaso, brilla definitiva y despiadada?"_

**Jorge Luis Borges**

Al lunes siguiente, Castle se despertó muy temprano en la mañana. La verdad es que dormía poco y mal. Se estiró en la cama y como a cada rato, desde que no estaba con él, la recordó, en esta ocasión dormida sobre su pecho, como más de una vez se quedara. Le dolía recordarla, la echaba muchísimo de menos y su ausencia le desgarraba el alma.

Llevaban cinco años casi sin separarse, cuatro como compañeros y uno como pareja, y el haber estado tanto tiempo juntos, y tan compenetrados en todos los aspectos, había creado entre ellos un vínculo de dependencia que ahora que no se tenían el uno al otro, se sentían como si les faltara una parte esencial de su vida.

La añoraba a cada instante, más de una vez había creído oír su voz o su risa. Habían pasado tantos buenos ratos en esa casa, que no había rincón ni lugar que no le trajeran algún recuerdo de ella. Suspiró pensando que se había vuelto un blandengue, pues no podía evitar recordarla, sin que se le saltasen las lágrimas y un nudo le atenazase la garganta.

Se levantó, se duchó y como siempre eligió vestuario de color negro. Ese era el día de su vuelta a la comisaría, aunque antes y como se había hecho costumbre, la visitaría en el cementerio. A Alexis no le había agradado mucho la idea de que volviese a aquel lugar, que consideraba tan peligroso y así se lo hizo saber a su padre. Tuvieron una discusión, pero Castle se mostró inflexible y le dijo que o hacía algo para encontrar a los asesinos de Kate o sería él quien terminaría matando a alguien. Se mostró tan decidido que Alexis no tuvo más remedio que claudicar, rogándole que fuese muy cuidadoso, a lo que él la tranquilizó diciendo con cierto halo de tristeza, que no pensaba salir de comisaría, que ya no tenía nadie a quien seguir.

A Martha tampoco le hacía especialmente feliz, pero pensó que ahora que su hijo tenía un objetivo en su vida por lo menos no se quedaría encerrado en casa y muriendo en vida por la pérdida de Kate.

Salió a la cocina donde Martha preparaba el desayuno.

¿Café? – le preguntó

Si, solo café.

De eso nada – dijo su madre – hoy no te vas de aquí sin que comas algo sólido.

Madre, ya sabes… – empezó a protestar.

Si, ya sé, pero no voy a consentir que te mates de hambre.

Es que no puedo comer, la comida no me sabe a nada – dijo con un suspiro – sé que debo alimentarme, pero más de una vez, me dan ganas de dejarlo todo. No creo que me queden fuerzas para seguir…

¡Ah muy bonito! – le interrumpió Martha – y Alexis y yo, ¿Qué?, ¿acaso no te importamos?

Claro que sí, pero Alexis ya es una mujer y tiene su propia vida y tú… tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco y…

Deja de decir estupideces, ¿quieres?, todos lamentamos lo que le ha pasado a Kate y a Jim, pero tú no puedes dejarte morir, tienes que luchar, ¿crees que a ella le gustaría verte en este estado?, hijo mío pareces un sepulturero.

Es que no lo soporto, no soporto que ya no esté conmigo, la echo de menos en todo momento, cualquier cosa que veo, que leo, que huelo, que como, todo, todo me recuerda a ella, y duele, duele mucho – y ante la consternación de Martha empezó a llorar como un crío.

Se acercó a él y le abrazó. Richard necesitaba desahogarse, había llorado poco, apenas un par de veces y ella sabía que una pena tan grande como esa, no se alivia con un par de llantos. Tenía que llorar, llorar mucho, eso limpiaría su alma atormentada.

Llora hijo, llora todo lo que quieras, eso te hará bien.

¡Ay mamá!, nunca voy a superarlo, no puedo acostumbrarme a vivir sin ella.

Richard, perder a alguien es una experiencia terrible, pero el tiempo pasa y poco a poco te irás acostumbrando – le dijo su madre mientras lo besaba en la frente – algún día la recordarás sin que te duela y serás feliz.

Nunca volveré a ser feliz – dijo de manera categórica.

Claro que sí, hijo, volverás a serlo. Y ahora tómate el desayuno, lávate la cara y ve a la comisaría, tener la mente ocupada te vendrá bien.

Se obligó a desayunar y ya un poco más repuesto salió de su casa. Llegó al cementerio, y como se había hecho ya costumbre, le llevaba una rosa roja. Cambió la del día anterior por la que le llevaba fresca y se sentó a hablar con ella, para contarle entre otras cosas, que ese día volvía a la comisaría y que no saldría de allí hasta que no diese con sus asesinos. Luego sacó su Iphone y como muchas otras veces, estuvo un rato mirando las fotos que allí tenía, sobre todo las últimas que se hicieron juntos. Después de un par de horas, se levantó y puso rumbo a la 12th.

Cuando llegó, ya Gates le tenía preparado trabajo para hacer. Le dijo que le habían buscado todos los casos que había llevado Becket. La idea era que los revisase, y apartar todos aquellos que habían llevado al culpable a la cárcel. Luego informarse si estos, seguían encarcelados, o si estaban en libertad condicional o si bien, ya habían cumplido su condena. Debería hablar con los agentes de libertad condicional de todos ellos, o localizar a los que ya estaban libres.

Gates sabía que era una ardua tarea sin ningún sentido, y que para lo único que serviría, sería para actualizar los archivos de la comisaría, pero quería mantenerlo ocupado. Bastante tenía ella con todo lo que llevaba entre manos.

Bajó al sótano para ir al archivo y de nuevo lo embargó la melancolía y lo asaltaron los recuerdos. En una de aquellas salas llenas de trastos, tuvieron un intenso encuentro amoroso para aliviar un calentón que les entró en mitad de una investigación que los tuvo ocupados hasta las tantas de la noche. En el archivo le enseñaron un montón de cajas. Cuando vio tantas se desanimó bastante, pero luego pensó que ya no le quedaba más que hacer en esta vida que luchar para hacerle justicia a Kate, pensando en como se sentía ella cuando luchaba por hacer justicia a su madre.

El oficial encargado del archivo le prestó un carro que utilizaba para trasladar las cajas de un lado a otro. Eso hizo él, llenarlo de cajas, pero antes de subirlas pensó que eran tantas que no sabía donde podría ponerlas. Volvió arriba y llamó a la puerta de Gates, que le dio paso, preguntándole que quería. Él simplemente le pidió permiso para subir las cajas a la sala de descanso, a lo que el capitán le respondió que podía usar la mesa de Becket si quería.

Castle la miró horrorizado, aquella propuesta del capitán le había parecido una autentica profanación de la memoria de Kate. Al ver su cara de espanto Gates le dio permiso para que se instalara en la sala de descanso.

Salió del despacho y se encaminó de nuevo al ascensor. En varios viajes subió todas las cajas que colocó contra la pared de la salita. Cogió la primera y la abrió, sacando la primera carpeta de documentos, a nombre de Raymond Kelly que había matado a su socio, por un asunto de drogas. Empezó a leer y se sumió en la investigación.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_El crepúsculo de la desaparición_

_lo baña todo con la magia de la nostalgia"_

**Milan Kundera**

Estuvo dos semanas escondida en el piso franco. Allí mismo les tomaron fotos, y en unos días les llevaron un sobre con toda la nueva documentación con sus falsas identidades.

Kate no veía la hora de salir de allí y cambiar de ambiente. La salida de Nueva York, la hicieron por la noche. Salieron del piso, tal como habían llegado, desde el garaje, en una furgoneta oscura de cristales tintados, que después de varias vueltas y rodeos entró a otro garaje de un edificio muy alto. En el sótano cogieron el ascensor que las dejó sin detenerse en la azotea, donde había un helicóptero, que las llevó hasta un aeródromo militar en Nueva Jersey, donde tomaron el avión en el que irían a California.

Kate se despidió de su padre intentando aguantarse las lágrimas. Sabía que lo vería en breve y no quería dejarlo preocupado, pero no estaba preparada para otra separación. Su estado la hacía estar tremendamente sensible, y cualquier cosa se le hacía un mundo.

Afortunadamente para ella, Pam era una gran persona, dotada de una enorme dosis de paciencia. Estuvo durante todo el rato que se mantuvo despierta durante el viaje, contándole anécdotas y viejas historias de sus casos, que alguna que otra vez consiguieron sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, para dejarla descansar cada vez que ella daba una cabezada y se quedaba dormida. Consiguió hacerle el viaje más ameno y cuando llegaron a California a última hora de la tarde, lo hizo con la seguridad de que había encontrado una nueva y gran amiga.

En el aeródromo de Santa Catalina en California, las esperaba una antigua furgoneta Volkswagen T1, pintada en color blanco y violeta, que provocó la sonrisa de Kate, porque era exactamente el tipo de vehículo que había imaginado que usarían en su nueva vida hippie.

Subieron su equipaje y se despidieron de los otros agentes. A partir de ahí estarían las dos solas, aunque siempre en permanente contacto con ellos.

Tardaron una hora hasta llegar a su destino. Ya era tarde, así que descargaron el equipaje y entraron en la casa, que estaba pintada de color vainilla, con un dibujo de un arco iris en la pared del salón. La amplia habitación principal, pintada en verde pistacho con muebles de madera, y llena de cojines con estampados étnicos era muy agradable, con un ventanal que según dijo Pam, que ya conocía la casa, tenía unas espectaculares vistas a la playa.

Kate estaba muy cansada, Pam le cedió amablemente la cama, alegando que podría apañarse con el sofá que había en la habitación, a lo que ella dijo que con lo grande que era, no le importaba compartirla.

Se acostó en seguida, pues aunque la noche era cálida, ella tenía mucho frío. Al hacerlo, se acordó de Castle, como se acordaba en cada momento del día. Recordó el coraje que le daba y como protestaba cuando ella se metía en la cama con los pies fríos y a traición como siempre le recriminaba, los metía entre sus piernas buscando calor. Era bastante friolera, y más de una noche se acostaba con las manos y los pies helados. Aunque protestaba y se quejaba, diciéndole que era como un carámbano de hielo, aguantaba estoicamente el mal rato que ella le hacía pasar, abrazándola y haciéndola entrar en calor. Ahora que no lo tenía se daba cuenta de lo segura y cómoda que se sentía cuando estaba con él. La nostalgia de esos momentos familiares, la hizo llorar por enésima vez ese día, como le decía su padre preocupado, corría serio peligro de deshidratarse si seguía llorando así. La soledad que sentía y la angustia de la separación, la habían vuelto muy sensible y lloraba por cualquier cosa.

El sol, que entraba a raudales, por el amplio ventanal, la despertó temprano en la mañana. Se desperezó y volvió a recordar a Castle, cuando la despertaba a besos y le llevaba el desayuno a la cama.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido, pues Pam dormía profundamente en el lado opuesto de la cama. Se envolvió en una chaqueta de punto grueso de color turquesa, que formaba parte de su nuevo vestuario y se acercó a la ventana. La vista de la playa era preciosa, una amplia extensión de arena dorada, y el mar de un intenso azul, volvieron a ponerla nostálgica al recordar sus fines de semana en Los Hamptons. Después de su primer fin de semana allí chafado por el tipo que se murió en la piscina de Castle, había habido muchos otros fines de semana, llenos de risas y amor.

Suspiró y salió a la cocina. El resto de la casa era mucho más alegre a la luz del día, de lo que le pareció la noche anterior. Salió por el jardín trasero y rodeó la casa, admirándola. Era bonita y grande, de una sola planta, con un pequeño jardín delantero, y otro trasero, bastante más grande, que terminaba en la misma playa. En la parte trasera de la casa había también un gran porche acristalado, que según le había dicho Pam, usaría como estudio pues además de amplio era muy luminoso.

Era una típica casita de aquel lugar, de madera pintada en azul pastel. Volvió a rodearla y miró hacia la calle, viendo que había casas de todos los colores, siempre en tonos pastel, dando un aspecto característico a aquel lugar, que parecía el pueblo encantado de algún cuento, en vez de la sede de una comuna de hippies.

Buenos días – la saludó Pam sobresaltándola.

Buenos días, pensé que seguías durmiendo.

La luz del sol me despertó.

A mí también, siento no haber cerrado las cortinas.

No te preocupes, en un rato vendrá un camión con todos mis trastos de pintura, y algunas cosas personales que quería traerme – dijo sonriente – quiero instalarme cuanto antes y empezar a pintar, esta luz es increíble. ¿Desayunamos?

¿No tenemos que ir a comprar comida?

Si, pero de momento, tenemos lo suficiente para sobrevivir hoy. Ya iremos mañana.

Entonces voy poniendo el café.

Fue hasta la cocina, y mientras se hacía el café y las tostadas, encendió el pequeño portátil que le habían proporcionado y como siempre puso Richard Castle en el buscador, pero de momento no había ninguna novedad, ni en su página web, ni en su vida.

Pam la vio y le dijo:

Entiendo que tengas la necesidad de buscar noticias de él, pero cuando termines, no te olvides de borrar el historial de búsqueda.

Pero, ¿Quién va a verlo?

Nunca se sabe, más tarde o más temprano recibiremos visitas, podría pasar que alguien te pidiese prestado el ordenador.

Lo guardaré siempre en la habitación, pero tampoco creo que tenga nada de malo que a una hippie le guste la novela de misterio.

Claro que no, pero es mejor prevenir.

Desayunaron y casi enseguida llegó el camión de mudanza, con todos los trastos de Pam. Kate la ayudo a desembalar y organizarlo todo. Entre las cosas que venían, había una caja, con todo lo necesario para que Kate hiciera los complementos que había comentado que sabía hacer. Cuando Kate la vio, no pudo menos que decir:

Pero, ¿lo de hacer pulseras y pendientes para venderlas iba en serio?

Totalmente – dijo Pam – eso te mantendrá ocupada y te ayudará a dar a entender que te dedicas a algo. Esta gente es muy trabajadora en las tareas que se proponen.

Bueno, hace tiempo que no hago nada, veré que puedo hacer. Miraré en internet a ver si me actualizo en diseños e ideas.

Organizándolo todo, se les pasó parte del día. Kate había salido temprano en la tarde a pasear por la playa y ahora, cercana ya la hora de la cena, estaba bastante cansada.

¿Qué planes tenemos para mañana? – le preguntó a Pam.

Pues pensaba dar una vuelta por el pueblo e ir de compras, hay que llenar la despensa. Además así nos va viendo la gente. Ya verás como te sientes a gusto aquí.

Me gustaría visitar al doctor, con todo este jaleo de los últimos días quisiera saber si todo está bien.

Por supuesto – dijo Pam – mañana mismo visitaremos a Mark.

¿Y podrá hacerme una ecografía?, me gustaría ver cómo está el bebé.

Claro mujer – sonrió Pam – aunque esto sea un pueblo, Mark tiene un instrumental bastante avanzado.

No sé – dijo Kate dudosa – siempre me había imaginado que los hippies vivían todos juntos en la misma casa y lo compartían todo.

Bueno, podríamos decir que Santa María no es una comuna, es una comunidad de personas que han cambiado la vida ajetreada de la gran ciudad, por un lugar más tranquilo – explicó Pam – muchos de ellos son profesionales, que han trabajado en empresas, hospitales, bufetes. La estética hippie, solo hace que el lugar sea más pintoresco, a veces pienso que es como una estrategia publicitaria, se visten así, atraen al turismo y eso les reporta beneficios en sus pequeños negocios. Viven tranquilamente, pero como irás comprobando con todas las comodidades. Vas a ver que tienen teléfonos móviles, ordenadores, televisiones, lavadoras y frigoríficos, no son tan trogloditas como pudiera parecer. La comodidad no está reñida con la sencillez de vida.

Me alivia saberlo – dijo Kate – mejor me acuesto, me caigo de sueño.

Si, descansa, a mí también me dio mucho sueño cuando estuve embarazada de mi hijo pequeño, del mayor en cambio lo que me dio fue un hambre atroz.

Buenas noches Pat.

Buenas noches Meg.

Kate se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente, Pam dormía profundamente y aunque ya había amanecido, aún era pronto, así que se acordó de cerrar las cortinas y salió a la cocina. Hacía un día cálido y soleado y pensó en dar un paseo por la playa antes de desayunar. Le dejó a Pam, una nota diciendo donde iba, pegada en la nevera y salió a caminar por la playa.

Le gustaba caminar y hacerlo por la playa era uno de sus grandes placeres, que en Manhattan no podía permitirse. Aunque en la ciudad paseaba o corría por el parque, le encantaba hacerlo descalza por la orilla del mar. Volvió a recordar a Castle y los paseos que dieron en sus varias estancias en Los Hamptons. Aprovechó que llevaba una falda por debajo de la rodilla, y que el sol empezaba a caldear el ambiente y se quitó las zapatillas de lona, que llevaba puestas para mojarse los pies.

El agua estaba muy fría y la hizo saltar, hasta que se acostumbró a ella. Se remangó un poco la falda y empezó a pasear. Anduvo bastante rato, hasta llegar a un espigón desde el cual se veía un faro un poco más lejos, pensó en ir hasta allí, pero como no sabía qué hora era, prefirió volver para desayunar e ir al médico. De ese día no pasaba que le hicieran una ecografía. Estaba un poco preocupada, el único síntoma que había tenido eran el sueño y el cansancio, y quería saber si todo estaba bien. Ese bebé se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida en esos momentos, era lo único que le quedaba de él, y se descomponía con solo pensar en que pudiese perderlo.

Volvió a la casa, Pam ya estaba levantad y recién duchada. Sonrió al verla.

¿Un buen paseo?, ya veo que has caminado descalza, tienes los pies llenos de arena.

Lo siento, ahora la recojo – dijo un poco apurada.

No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo yo, ve a ducharte si quieres – le dijo Pam – he hablado con Kendra, y nos recibirá dentro de un rato.

¿Kendra? – preguntó confusa.

Si, la esposa de Mark, el doctor, ¿no te acuerdas?

¡Ah si! – dijo Kate, de momento no recordaba su nombre – voy a ducharme.

Se duchó y se vistió con unos pantalones anchos de color azul añil, una blusa estampada en diferentes tonos de azules y violetas y una rebeca de color verde pistacho. Se miró al espejo, seguía estando pálida, pero no le apetecía maquillarse. Se sentía muy rara con esa ropa tan amplia, acostumbrada como estaba a vestir más ceñida, aunque tenía que reconocer que no le quedaba del todo mal. Se imaginó a Lanie mirándola y diciéndole lo mona que estaba con su nuevo estilo "Flower power" y sonrió, pues era como si la estuviese escuchando.

También pensó en Castle, en que diría si la viera así vestida y se le ocurrió una idea. Salió a la cocina y se sentó ante la mesa que Pam había puesto con varios alimentos.

Solo café – le dijo a Pam.

De eso nada, a partir de ahora desayunarás en condiciones, además del café tomarás esto – y le puso por delante un plato con fruta variada – y esto – unas tortitas.

Pero es que no tengo hambre – protestó.

Pues vas a tener que comer algo, tu bebé no se puede alimentar de solo café, zumo y poco más, ahora le preguntamos a Mark, y ya él te dirá lo que debes y no debes tomar.

Se obligó a comer y después de terminar, salieron de la casa rumbo a la consulta del doctor Lester. Al llegar les abrió la puerta una mujer de cabellos largos y negros, vestida de modo similar a como iban ellas, se presentó como Kendra y saludó cariñosamente a Pam, diciéndole que se alegraba de volver a verla, después de tantos años y alegrándose también de conocer a Kate.

Las condujo al despacho del doctor. Este era un hombre agradable de cabello entrecano y muy rizado. Tenía barba y usaba gafas redondas de montura metálica. Las recibió con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos y como Kendra, le dijo a Pam, lo que se alegraba de verla tan bien.

El doctor empezó a preguntarle a Kate para abrirle una ficha médica. Ella le fue contando lo poco que podía contarle de su reciente estado y miró a Pam como pidiendo permiso, esta asintió y entonces fue cuando le dijo que estaba un poco preocupada pues no sabía si los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, podrían haber afectado a su embarazo.

Mark le dijo que podía confiar plenamente en él, que no era al primer testigo que ayudaba, que él mismo estuvo escondido ahí hacía ya muchos años, casi veinte. Fue así como se enteró Kate, que Pam ayudó a Mark cuando tuvo que ser protegido, por entonces ella era aún muy joven y estaba empezando a trabajar en el Programa de protección de testigos.

Después de hablar un rato, pasaron a la habitación de al lado, donde le indicaron una camilla a Kate para que se tumbara, para hacerle una ecografía. Se subió la blusa y se bajó un poco los pantalones. Kendra procedió a ponerle un gel en el vientre que la hizo estremecer por lo frio que estaba. Mark, empezó a pasar el ecógrafo y las primeras imágenes se vieron en el monitor.

¿Está bien el bebé? – preguntó preocupada.

Por lo que se ve aquí, perfectamente – dijo Mark con una sonrisa – deja de preocuparte. El peso y el tamaño son normales, ¿Quieres escucharlo? – y le dio a un botón que encendió los altavoces y pudo oír el fuerte latido del corazón de su bebé.

No pudo evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas, al pensar en lo que le hubiese gustado que Castle estuviese allí con ella. Como si le leyeran el pensamiento, Mark le dijo que le grabaría un CD, para que lo tuviese de recuerdo.

¿Puedo saber si es niño o niña? – preguntó.

Aún es pronto para acertar, estas de unas trece semanas, cuando vuelvas dentro de quince días casi seguro que podremos decirte algo, ¿Alguna preferencia?

Quiero un niño – dijo con determinación, y así era, desde que había tenido que irse tan precipitadamente, deseaba fervientemente que su bebé fuese un niño y que se pareciese a su padre.

¿Y si es una niña? – preguntó Kendra con una sonrisa, al verla tan decidida.

Pues también me la quedo – dijo ella sonriendo como la esposa del doctor – que prefiera un varón no quiere decir que no quiera una niña, de hecho su papá seguro que preferiría que fuese chica.

Después de terminar, pasaron de nuevo a la consulta. Ya allí, le mandaron unas vitaminas, y le recomendó una dieta sana. Pam intervino diciendo lo poco y mal que comía. Mark le dijo que solo podría tomar un café al día y le pasó un papel con una dieta, que le aconsejaba lo que debía comer. Ella prometió que se portaría bien, pues no quería que le pasase nada a su niño.

Terminó la consulta y fueron dando un paseo hasta la tienda de comestibles, que por lo que parecía era como un centro comercial en pequeño, pues vendía de todo.

Mientras caminaban Kate le preguntó a Pam, si podría comprarse una cámara de fotos, ya que quería poner en practica la idea que se le había ocurrido esa mañana, y que no era otra que hacerse fotos para que cuando volviese al "mundo real", Castle pudiese saber cómo había ido transcurriendo el embarazo, y hacer un seguimiento de este y posteriormente de la vida de su hijo. Sabía que cuando volviesen a verse tendrían mucho de qué hablar, pero ella quería tener también testimonios gráficos de todo lo ocurrido, en su nueva vida, sería una forma de hacerlo participe de lo que él se había perdido, todo el tiempo que estarían separados.

Pam, no puso inconveniente y le dijo que podía comprarla en la tienda, que allí seguro habría. Al entrar en la tienda, las saludaron algunas personas, preguntándoles si eran las nuevas vecinas de la casa azul de la calle 15. Ellas contestaron educadas, y pudieron comprobar que la gente era agradable y no parecían excesivamente cotilla, e interesada por la vida de los demás. Después de saludar a varias personas, se dedicaron a hacer la compra, que les llevaría a casa Kirk, el hijo de los dueños que se encargaba del servicio de reparto.

Volvieron andando hasta la casa. El lugar era tranquilo y agradable para pasear, vieron un autobús de turistas y se desviaron, tampoco era plan de salir en fotos ajenas, que quien sabe dónde colgarían en internet y quien podría verlas. Pam le aconsejó que se pusiera gafas de sol y sombreros a partir de ahora, cada vez que saliese a la calle, y se podría hacer unas gafas sin graduación que también serviría para disimular un poco.

Esto alarmó a Kate, que preguntó si allí podría encontrarla alguien, Pam le dijo que era muy poco probable, pero que nunca estaba de más tener el mayor de los cuidados, que el mundo la creía muerta, pero que a saber si alguien la fotografiaba por error y la reconocían, era casi imposible, pero era mejor prevenir.

Llegaron a la casa y ya era hora de comer. Kate se ofreció a cocinar, lo que Pam agradeció, pues dijo que aprovecharía mientras para empezar a armar los lienzos, pues quería empezar a pintar cuanto antes.

Cuando terminó, la comida ya estaba preparada. Comieron tranquilamente la pasta que Kate había preparado y por la tarde mientras Pam aprovechaba la luz que quedaba para empezar a pintar algo, Kate se sentó en el sofá del porche, y como muchos días tomó prestado el teléfono móvil que Pam tenía y cambió la tarjeta de ella por la suya, que desde que adquirió su nuevo look, llevaba escondida en un colgante de cuero con forma de flor y que hacía un pliegue por detrás, donde cabía perfectamente la micro tarjeta.

Estuvo un gran rato mirando las fotos, hasta que la volvió a cambiar. No quería ni por un momento que se le olvidase nada de lo que había vivido con Rick en todo el tiempo que había estado con él y especialmente, en los últimos días que pasaron juntos. Luego se recostó y se puso a pensar otra vez, en los últimos acontecimientos de su vida y por supuesto en su escritor de ojos azules, al que echaba desesperadamente de menos. Se quedó dormida pensando en él y soñó con ellos dos paseando por la playa y llevando de la mano entre los dos a un niño de cabellos castaños que empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

"_Aquello que llamamos rutina,_

_está repleto de nuevas propuestas y oportunidades"_

**Paulo Coelho**

Richard Castle nunca había sido tan metódico en ninguna de sus investigaciones, como lo estaba siendo con la de los casos que había investigado Kate, pensando que quizás arrojaran alguna luz sobre su muerte. Recordó con cierto sentimiento de culpa, las veces que ella le había pedido ayuda para hacer el papeleo y él se había negado a hacerlo.

Cada día llevaba su portátil a comisaría donde había abierto una base de datos, en la que iba archivando todos los casos, con su número de registro, clasificados, según el estado en que estuviese el culpable del mismo. Algunos habían fallecido, otros seguían en prisión. Otros pocos en libertad condicional, y los menos habían sido liberados, pues habían cumplido sus condenas. Todavía le quedaban muchos casos por revisar, pero se había auto impuesto esa tarea y la cumplía a gusto, pues necesitaba tener en todo momento la mente ocupada.

Había establecido una rutina en su día a día. Se levantaba temprano, para aprovechar bien la mañana. Lo primero que hacía cuando salía de su casa, era ir el cementerio. Visitar la tumba de Kate a diario, le proporcionaba un poco de consuelo. Cada día le llevaba una nueva rosa roja que sustituía a la del día anterior. Se sentaba durante un rato y hablaba con ella, contándole cosas de como transcurría su vida sin ella, como por ejemplo, que le había cumplido la promesa y no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol desde su muerte o los casos en los que había trabajado el día anterior. Hacía lo mismo cada día. Ir al cementerio, después a la comisaría y a media tarde volver a casa.

Poco a poco y a medida que pasaba el tiempo y tal como le dijera su madre, se fue acostumbrando a la ausencia de Kate, aunque todavía no había llegado a poder recordarla sin dolor. Aun se le humedecían los ojos, más de una vez cuando pensaba en ella y por supuesto tampoco era feliz.

Pero esa aceptación de lo que había pasado le dio una cierta estabilidad que aprovechó para volver a escribir. Tenía a medias, una novela de Nikki Heat, su primer impulso fue matar al personaje, al fin y al cabo su musa estaba muerta, pero por otra parte se sentía incapaz de acabar con ella de la misma forma que hizo con Derrick Storm. Así que se puso las pilas y para gran sorpresa y alegría de Gina terminó la novela que tenía entre manos tal como tenía en mente.

Se la llevó a su editora, a quien le encantó, pero cuando ésta le dijo que empezaría con la campaña publicitaria, él le pidió encarecidamente que no contase con él para un lanzamiento multitudinario, que solo estaba dispuesto como mucho, a una sencilla presentación del libro. Todavía no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse con las prensa y con sus fans.

Lo que Rick realmente quería era escribir la siguiente y última novela de la saga, para de alguna forma acabar con Nikki Heat y los tristes recuerdos que le traían. Tenía el argumento en mente y sabía perfectamente como quería terminarla. Pensaba que si la acababa pronto, podrían promocionarla las dos a la vez y así él mataba dos pájaros de un tiro y se evitaba las campañas publicitarias y todo lo que conllevaba la presentación de un nuevo libro, que tantos recuerdos le traían de Kate.

La penúltima novela de Nikki Heat, se presentó un soleado sábado a mediodía, en la terraza de un conocido hotel neoyorkino. Acudieron la prensa especializada y bastantes invitados, y aunque hubo un cóctel después de la presentación, fue un evento tranquilo y sin grandes pretensiones, tal como Castle había pedido, para disgusto de Gina, que al ver a su ex marido tan triste y demacrado supo a ciencia cierta que la gallina de los huevos de oro, que era el escritor en su rol de codiciado soltero, conquistador y ligón había pasado a mejor vida, junto con su musa.

Lo que ella no podía suponer era que aquel nuevo look con ropa negra y ese aire de tristeza y melancolía que lo acompañaba, había despertado el interés de muchas fans, que se sintieron irremediablemente atraídas por él.

El libro se empezó a vender muy bien, Gina insistió en que tenía que hacer algunas firmas de libros, él sencillamente no quería, pero tanto Martha como Alexis, le insistieron en que le vendría bien cambiar de aires, y muy a su pesar, sobre todo por tener que interrumpir sus visitas diarias a Kate, además de tener que dejar la investigación a medias, aceptó hacerlas.

Gates no le puso ningún problema, al contrario, le aliviaba que dejara de ir unos días, sobre todo porque llevaba un ritmo que estaba viendo que se le iba a acabar el trabajo en breve y ella no sabía que podría hacer para seguir manteniéndolo ocupado.

Poco a poco pasaba el tiempo, hacía ya cuatro meses de las muertes de Kate y Jim. Castle había empezado a escribir la que sería la última novela de la saga de Nikki Heat, la llevaba bastante adelantada, lo mismo que los archivos que investigaba. Ryan y Esposito también investigaban por su cuenta, pero era como si dieran palos de ciego, pues por más que indagaban no conseguían dar con ninguna información importante. Tanto los dos detectives, como el escritor estaban más que desesperados, viendo que pasaba el tiempo y no conseguían averiguar nada.

En poco más de tres meses, Castle acabó su última novela con Nikki Heat como protagonista, se la presentó a una sorprendida Gina y esta que no tenía ni idea, de que esa sería la última de la saga, puso el grito en el cielo, cuando leyó el final del libro.

No sé porque te pones de esa manera – dijo Castle – a ella no la he matado.

Ya lo sé – dijo airada – pero es casi lo mismo, tus libros se están vendiendo como rosquillas en estos momentos, se ha filtrado la noticia del fallecimiento de tu musa, y ese aire melancólico que tienes últimamente nos ha venido muy bien para las ventas.

Es eso precisamente lo que no quiero – dijo molesto – que se utilice la muerte de Kate para dar publicidad a los libros. La saga de Nikki Heat se termina en este libro, el final queda abierto, quien sabe a lo mejor algún día ella vuelve a la investigación.

Y es que Rick aunque no había matado al personaje de Nikki, si lo había retirado de la investigación. Después de resolver el truculento caso que protagonizaba su última historia, se iba con Jameson Rook, al que le salía un interesante trabajo en Hawái, para escribir un artículo sobre un caso de corrupción, por lo que ella decide acompañarlo, dejando la policía, al enterarse que se ha quedado embarazada y se iban los dos a vivir a la paradisiaca isla.

Una interesante y elaborada novela policiaca, que termina como una burda novela romántica – ironizó Gina.

La novela romántica es un género tan respetable como cualquier otro – dijo Rick con tono seco – no me vayas a decir que tu editorial no publica novelas románticas, porque sé que no es verdad, y además que un libro tenga un final feliz no le resta calidad literaria, si lo has leído con atención, verás que dejo una puerta abierta, para una posible vuelta de Nikki Heat.

Sí, pero a ver como se lo toma tu público.

Que se lo tome como quiera, es un buen libro y eso es lo que hay.

De acuerdo, como hace poco que lanzamos el otro libro, quizás podríamos esperar unos meses para lanzar esta última novela…

De esperar nada de nada – interrumpió Castle – cuanto antes mejor, quiero cerrar ya el tema de Nikki Heat, no puedes hacerme esperar para el lanzamiento.

Pero, entiende que…

No entiendo nada – volvió a interrumpirla – entiéndeme tu a mí, quiero terminar con esto, ya, así que invéntate lo que sea para lanzar el libro, aunque sea tan seguido del otro.

De acuerdo, empezaremos ya la campaña publicitaria, para el lanzamiento del libro – y mirándolo molesta, por no haberse salido con la suya – ahora si vas a tener que dejar que hagamos la publicidad que se merece el último libro de la saga y dejar que la hagamos como yo crea conveniente.

De acuerdo – dijo con resignación – pero nada ostentoso ni estrafalario.

No te preocupes, tu nueva imagen está vendiendo bastante, parece que a tus fans les ha gustado ese halo de misterio que te envuelve últimamente.

Agradecería mucho que no frivolizaras con el dolor que siento por la pérdida de Kate – dijo con un tono más que molesto.

Lo siento – dijo ella, sin sentirlo mucho realmente, ya que lo que le interesaba eran las ventas y el Castle triste y de luto que se prodigaba últimamente le estaba reportando pingües beneficios.

Bueno – dijo él queriendo irse de la editorial lo antes posible para volver a la comisaría, a donde no había ido todavía esa mañana – ya me vas avisando con lo del lanzamiento, pero no hagas nada sin que yo dé el visto bueno que te conozco.

Y salió de la editorial para dirigirse a la 12th, que era donde realmente quería estar, siguiendo con su investigación particular.

En menos de una semana, Gina le presentó el calendario de actividades que tendría que llevar a cabo para el lanzamiento del libro. Aunque hacía poco que había salido el otro, propuso un novedoso eslogan y además de lanzar el último libro, relanzó el anterior que iba ya por la segunda edición.

Así que Castle no tuvo más remedio que ir a la presentación, acudir a varias firmas de libros en distintos puntos del país e incluso hacer un par de entrevistas en programas de televisión. Los dos últimos libros de Nikki Heat, empezaron a venderse como rosquillas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_De todos los dones que nos han hecho, _

_el de la vida es sin duda el más precioso." _

**Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi**

En Santa María Beach, Kate también se acomodó a una rutina, que la hacía sentir un poco más tranquila. La gente del pueblo aceptó a la pareja sin problemas, y alguna que otra vez fueron invitadas a casa de algún vecino y ellas se vieron en la obligación de corresponder a las invitaciones. Eran muy discretas en todo momento.

Pam empezó a pintar y Kate se asombró porque realmente lo hacía muy bien. Ella por su parte exprimió sus recuerdos y empezó a hacer pulseras, pendientes y collares con los materiales que le había proporcionado. Además recolectaba piedrecitas y conchas de sus paseos diarios por la playa que también utilizaba en sus trabajos.

Acudía al médico con regularidad y este le confirmó, lo que ella más deseaba, que el hijo que estaba esperando sería un niño, al que ella enseguida empezó a llamar su pequeño Ricky.

Casi dos meses después de que se establecieran allí, llegó Jim Becket para quedarse a vivir con ellas. Lo sacaron del piso franco una semana después que a Kate y lo llevaron a una granja en Montana, donde permaneció hasta que lo llevaron a California. Kate se alegró mucho de volver a ver a su padre, lo había echado de menos y lo necesitaba con ella en esos duros momentos.

Se sorprendió al verlo con un nuevo look. Tenía el cabello más largo y se había dejado barba, lo que le daba un aire bastante interesante. Él excusó su nueva apariencia alegando que le habían aconsejado que tuviese un aire más desenfadado en su aspecto, pero sonrió feliz cuando su hija le dijo que estaba muy guapo y que su nuevo aspecto le sentaba muy bien.

Por su parte, ella seguía manteniendo los cabellos cortos y rubio platino, Pam también se daba buena maña con la peluquería y era ella quien le mantenía el peinado. Había adquirido un saludable color tostado en sus paseos por la playa sin llegarse a poner excesivamente morena, pues Kendra le aconsejó que tuviese cuidado con el sol, en su estado. Así mismo había ganado algo de peso, ya que después de sufrir una fuerte anemia, Mark se puso muy serio con ella y le dijo que si no comía como era debido, corría serio peligro de perder al niño o que este naciera con problemas.

Jim se estableció con ellas, durante su estancia en la granja había descubierto que le gustaba trabajar la tierra y no se le daba mal, por lo que además de plantar varios tipos de flores en el jardín, sembró un pequeño huerto, que lo tenía entretenido la mayor parte del día.

Kate seguía la trayectoria de Castle en su página web y en toda la prensa que sacaba alguna noticia de él. Lo conmovió verlo tan triste, visiblemente más delgado y siempre vestido de negro, aun así le pareció más guapo y atractivo que nunca. Más de una vez, estuvo tentada a llamarlo por teléfono, por el solo hecho de oír su voz, pero le dio miedo y fue capaz de contenerse.

Se enteró de la publicación de la nueva novela, que tuvo ocasión de leer cuando llegó su padre, ya que se la traía de regalo. La leyó en un día, como siempre le pasaba con sus libros, se sumergió en la lectura y no pudo parar hasta que lo terminó.

Suspiró aliviada y sorprendida al terminarlo, estaba totalmente convencida de que en aquel libro, alguien acabaría con la vida de su alter ego de alguna manera, y leer que no moría le produjo cierto alivio.

Siguió todo lo relacionado con el lanzamiento del libro por internet. Se hizo una autentica experta en buscar información. Incluso una fan colgó una firma de libros en YouTube. Menos mal que su padre estaba ya allí con ella, pues pasó unos días, realmente tristes y bastante deprimida, seguir por la prensa la vida de Castle, y verlo siempre acompañado de una sonriente Gina, a la vez que tan atento y educado, atendiendo a sus fans, le hizo llegar a temer que él la olvidaría pronto y eso estaba llegando a desquiciarla.

Afortunadamente su padre fue capaz de ayudarla a calmarse y sosegarse, verlo de nuevo, aunque fuese en el ordenador, le había llegado a provocar más de una crisis de llanto.

Estaba de algo más de ocho meses ya, cuando leyó en prensa que en unos días se lanzaría la última novela del escritor Richard Castle, sobre Nikki Heat, con la que acababa la saga. Le extrañó que hubiese salido tan pronto después de la anterior, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que Castle, tardaba en escribir sus libros y así lo comentó con su padre.

Seguro que Castle me ha matado ya en este libro – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – querrá olvidarme definitivamente. Es increíble, lo pronto que ha escrito otro libro, cuando estaba conmigo tardaba casi un año en hacerlo.

Cuando estaba contigo, no escribía porque pasaba la mayor parte del día siguiéndote – razonó Jim – ahora que no te tiene, tiempo es lo que le sobra, por eso se habrá aplicado en la escritura.

Me olvidará – susurró ella – y no puedo culparlo.

Él cree que has muerto, escribir sobre ti, debe hacerle daño – quiso consolarla su padre.

¿Y sobre quien escribirá después de Nikki Heat?, ¿Quién será su nueva musa?, me entran ganas de gritar, solo de pensar que encuentre a otra mujer que le inspire lo que yo le inspiré.

No te olvidará tan fácilmente, y ten por seguro que después de este libro, va a tardar en publicar otro, ya verás.

No sé si podré aguantar todo esto.

Claro que podrás, sobre todo por este muchachito – dijo mientras acariciaba el abultado vientre de su hija, piensa que cada día que pasa, es uno menos que queda para que volváis a estar juntos.

Esa es otra, ¿Cuándo demonios va a ser el maldito juicio?, ¿tanto tiempo necesitan para prepararlo?

Si hija, esto es un lento proceso, son muchos los cargos contra ese malnacido, y es mucho lo que se tiene que preparar, porque es mucho lo que está en juego. ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por la playa y te hago alguna foto para tu álbum de recuerdos para Rick?

Bueno, voy por la cámara.

Y se hizo algunas fotos, de perfil, o con la blusa levantada para que se le viese el vientre. Era tal su afán de que Castle pudiese llegar a compartir con ella toda esta experiencia que no solo se fotografiaba ella, sino también el pueblo, la casa, la playa, los cuadros de Pam, el jardín y el huerto de Jim, así como la artesanía que se dedicaba a hacer y que se había convertido en su nuevo medio de vida.

Se acercaba el día en que se publicaría el último libro de Nikki Heat. Seguía un foro por Internet sobre lectura, que tenía un reloj que contaba el tiempo que quedaba, para el día H, como les dio por llamarlo. Cuando llegó el día, solo pudo ver la publicidad y el anuncio de la gran fiesta de presentación que se haría.

Al día siguiente ya pudo verlo por internet, en esta página a la que se había suscrito, pusieron un video. Volvió a verlo triste y como siempre vestido de negro, flanqueado por Gina y Paula, lo que le molestó bastante. Escuchó sus palabras con atención, sobre todo cuando contestó las preguntas que le hicieron los periodistas. Muchos le preguntaron por ella, y el accidente que provocó su fallecimiento, él siempre contestaba educadamente y se desviaba del tema, respondiendo solo a las preguntas relacionadas con la novela y con el inesperado final de la misma.

Para frustración de Kate, el video terminaba con la rueda de prensa, aunque el autor del mensaje donde se había colgado el video, que era más que evidente que había asistido al evento, decía que después hubo una recepción durante la cual se vio al escritor siempre en compañía de atractivas fans. Cuando terminó de verlo, Kate echaba literalmente humo por las orejas, estaba indignada y su indignación se convirtió pronto en una llantina que atrajo la atención de su padre que se acercó a ella preocupado.

Hija, por Dios, te vas a enfermar.

Es que no lo soporto, verlo ahí con otras mujeres, me descompone.

Pero, ¿es que no le has visto la cara? – preguntó su padre – ese hombre parece un muerto en vida, se ve claramente que está ahí porque no tiene más remedio, y no porque le apetezca.

¿Tú crees? – preguntó entre hipidos – la verdad es que en las últimas fotos que he visto de él, ya nunca sonríe como solía hacerlo. Siempre he adorado su sonrisa.

Por supuesto que si – dijo Jim abrazándola y pensando que nunca se hubiese podido imaginar que su Katie fuese tan sensible, pues siempre había demostrado ser muy fuerte.

Yo no sé lo que me pasa – intentó disculparse.

Pues que estás embarazada y sensible, además de estar pasando por una situación muy difícil – intentó disculparla su padre.

Esto solo me ha pasado con él – siguió explicando – siempre lo he celado mucho, incluso cuando no éramos más que amigos, me molestaba mucho que mirase a otra mujer.

Eso era porque has estado enamorada de él desde siempre, cariño – dedujo su padre sin mucho esfuerzo – aunque no te habías dado cuenta.

Lo necesito papá, necesito verlo, tocarlo y sentirlo – suspiró entre lágrimas – necesito que me abrace para sentirme segura y saber que todo va a estar bien.

Y lo estará, hija, lo estará, ya ha pasado la peor parte, cuando menos te lo esperes, todo habrá acabado.

Ni siquiera sabe que va a tener un hijo – suspiró.

Mejor así – dijo Jim – imagínate que lo hubiese sabido, su desesperación por tu pérdida, se habría visto aumentada por haber perdido también a su hijo. Por el contrario, imagínate su alegría, cuando te recupere y se entere además que tiene un hijo.

Nunca me va a perdonar que lo haya abandonado de esta manera, nunca – volvió a sollozar.

Créeme hija, cuando Rick se entere que estas viva, a lo mejor se enfada un poco al principio, pero después será el hombre más feliz del mundo y recuperará esa sonrisa que tanto te gusta.

Después de hablar con su padre, se sintió un poco más consolada y a petición de este apagó el ordenador, y se acostó pues ya era tarde.

Al día siguiente salió con Jim a pasear y llegaron hasta la tienda del pueblo, que entre las cosas que vendía, había también libros y revistas, pero para su disgusto, el último libro de Castle, aún no había llegado hasta allí, lo que la hizo maldecir en silencio a aquel pueblecito perdido y atrasado, que ni siquiera tenía una librería. Le dijeron que aun tardaría unos días y amablemente le ofrecieron el anterior, por si le interesaba.

Siguieron paseando por el pueblo y saludando a muchos vecinos que se encontraron por el camino. Ya todos conocían a Jim y les parecía estupendo que hubiese decidido retirarse a Santa María Beach, en compañía de su hija y dedicarse a una vida más tranquila.

Terminaron en una pequeña y artesana tienda de ropa infantil bastante alternativa para el gusto de Kate, donde vendían peleles, monos, camisetas todo muy moderno y de estridentes colores. A ella no le gustaba especialmente ese tipo de ropa para un bebé, pero no tenía más remedio que comprar allí algo de ropa para su niño, pues no tenía otro sitio a donde acudir, mientras le decía a su padre por lo bajini, que no quería que su niño fuese un hippie, que ella quería un niño, vestido de bebé, lo que provocó la sonrisa del ilusionado futuro abuelo.

En días posteriores y en vista que el libro tardaba en llegar, se dedicaba a meterse en foros de lectura que lo único que hacían era ponerla más frenética, cuando leía comentarios sobre el inesperado final, que algunos calificaban de ñoño, mientras otros decían que les había gustado pues dejaba una puerta abierta, pero sin decir como acababa pues no querían desvelarlo a futuros lectores.

Por fin, casi tres semanas después fue Pam la que le trajo el ansiado libro, que ella le agradeció, cogiéndolo y yéndose al jardín a sentarse en una hamaca para empezar a leer.

Fue la dedicatoria lo que primero le llamó la atención, pues decía: _"Para Kate, mi mejor amiga, mi musa, mi compañera y mi gran amor. Ojalá que nuestro final hubiese sido como el de esta historia. Nunca te olvidaré, te amaré eternamente. Rick"_

Rompió a llorar, sin poderlo evitar, y entre lágrimas empezó a leer el libro. Tuvo que parar para tranquilizarse. Estuvo allí hasta que empezó a oscurecer y Jim salió a buscarla, para reñirle diciéndole que se metiera para la casa, que empezaba a hacer mucha humedad y que además tenía que comer algo.

Cenó un sándwich y un vaso de zumo, mientras seguía leyendo. No paró hasta que terminó. Cuando leyó el final y comprendió por completo la dedicatoria, volvieron a saltársele las lágrimas. Esta vez su padre, se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola y tratando de darle algo de consuelo, hasta que se tranquilizó lo suficiente, para dejarse acompañar hasta su habitación y acostarse.

Esa noche Jim, se quedó junto a ella, sin soltarle la mano, hasta que se durmió, pensando que cuando era pequeña, era capaz de soportar el miedo a la oscuridad como una prueba de valentía y era ahora, ya de mayor cuando por primera vez le había necesitado para que velase su sueño.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

"_Piensa en todo aquello que tienes y no en lo que te falta"_

_**Anónimo**_

Las dos últimas novelas de Nikki Heat, pronto se convirtieron en el número uno en ventas. Castle se vio obligado a dar más entrevistas de las que quería, pues lo invitaron a varios programas de televisión. La situación por la que estaba pasando, que se había filtrado a la prensa, sin él quererlo y su aire triste, despertaron gran morbo en una amplia mayoría de lectores, sobre todo entre el público femenino, aunque eso era lo último que él hubiese deseado que pasase.

Estaba más que harto de llamadas, entrevistas y sesiones de fotos. Se lo había dicho a Gina y sobre todo a Paula, que era su publicista, pero estas estaban encantadas con toda esta fama y le decían a Castle, no sin falta de razón que era él mismo quien estaba provocando todo este fenómeno publicitario.

Se habían formado clubs de fans por internet, cuyo fin era consolar al triste y solitario escritor, y es que para gran disgusto de Castle, su nombre había vuelto a salir en la lista de los solteros más codiciados, del "New York Ledger", en está ocasión ocupando el quinto lugar y todo a causa del interés enfermizo suscitado por la muerte de Kate.

Cada vez que tenía una entrevista o una sesión de fotos, ponía su mejor cara de póker y como si fuese el mayor de los sacrificios se prestaba a hacerlo. Paula llegó a reñirle, pues alguna vez contestó de malas maneras a alguna pregunta imprudente, pero eso lejos de darle mala publicidad, aumentaba el interés pues se le disculpaba su forma de comportarse debido al mal momento por el que pasaba.

Alexis estaba de exámenes y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el campus, pero Martha no quería dejarlo solo y estaba presente en todo momento, sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Una mañana Castle leyó por equivocación una carta dirigida a su madre, en la que la invitaban a participar en un seminario de teatro en Boston. Martha no le había dicho nada, pues no tenía pensamiento de asistir, pero su hijo, le insistió tanto que al final y un poco a regañadientes, se decidió a hacerlo.

Lo llamaba a cada poco, como temerosa de que algo le pasara, mientras ella no estaba. Castle, armado de una gran dosis de paciencia le contestaba de la mejor de las maneras, agradeciendo en el fondo que su madre estuviese tan pendiente en todo momento. Realmente no sabía que habría sido de él, si Martha no hubiese estado ahí para cuidarlo y consolarlo.

Su trabajo en la comisaría seguía sin dar frutos, más de una vez Gates lo mandó a la escena del crimen con los chicos, alegando que necesitaba que le diera el aire. El capitán no podía evitar sentir lástima por ese hombre que parecía no ser capaz de superar la pérdida de Becket.

Un día acompañó a Ryan y a Esposito a la morgue y una triste Lanie, le dijo que entendía que volviese a rehacer su vida, ahora que Kate no estaba, pero que a ella le costaba mucho verlo con otras, la cara de sorpresa que se le puso fue tal, que la forense le tendió un diario, abierto por una determinada página.

Ves, aquí te relacionan con la soltera número siete, por la foto que os hicieron en la gala benéfica de la otra noche – dijo Lanie señalando el artículo del periódico – lo siento, pero todavía recuerdo lo mal que le sentó a Kate cuando saliste la otra vez en la lista de solteros más famosos.

No es lo que parece – dijo compungido sentándose en un taburete que allí había – es todo marketing publicitario – intentó explicar – parece que a determinado público le llama la atención el dolor ajeno, estoy harto de todo esto, le he dicho a Gina y a Paula, que no quiero más publicidad ni artículos morbosos, que sigo soltero, pero que no estoy disponible – y para gran consternación de Lanie, Esposito y Ryan que lo miraban asombrados, se echó a llorar – si hubiese sabido que pasaría todo esto, no hubiese escrito los malditos libros.

¡Ey, chico escritor! – dijo Lanie apenada al ver a aquel hombre tan grande llorando como un chiquillo – a nosotros no tienes que explicarnos nada, sabemos lo que siempre has sentido por ella, y también sabemos que no vas a olvidarla tan fácilmente.

No lo soporto, la echo de menos todos los días – siguió llorando – más de una vez me tengo que tragar las lágrimas, para no preocupar a mi madre y a Alexis, pero cada día que pasa, siento que no puedo seguir así, no puedo vivir sin ella.

Lo sé, es demasiado duro – dijo Lanie acercándose a abrazarlo, mientras que las lágrimas también caían por el rostro de la forense – ya ves, yo tampoco puedo evitar hartarme de llorar cada vez que me acuerdo de ella.

Ryan y Esposito, miraban el cuadro que tenían delante. Castle llorando como un niño consolado y abrazado por una Lanie, que parecía aún más pequeña al lado de la envergadura del escritor y que también lloraba con pesar, provocando el llanto de los dos detectives que intentaban hacerse los fuertes y aguantarse las lágrimas. Cuando se calmaron, se miraron entre ellos y afirmaron con la cabeza, como si hicieran un pacto mudo de no volver a hablar del tema.

A partir de ese día, Castle se bajaba algunas veces a la morgue a hablar con Lanie. Esta le contaba muchas de las batallitas y conversaciones que había tenido con su amiga, con él como principal protagonista, lo que provocó más de una sonrisa en el atormentado escritor, haciendo más llevadero el sentimiento de pérdida de los dos.

Aquel día, había estado a primera hora en el cementerio acompañado de Martha, que ya había vuelto de su seminario, y después de desayunar juntos, ella se fue a su escuela de teatro y él decidió dar un paseo hasta la comisaría aprovechando la bonita mañana que hacía.

De repente, los titulares de los diarios desde los expositores de venta, le llamaron la atención. Decían que el senador Bracken sería juzgado en menos de un mes, que ya todo estaba listo para llevar a cabo el juicio. Se alegró por ello.

Castle pensó con tristeza que Kate no estaría allí, para ser testigo de primera fila, del proceso que debía llevar a la cárcel al asesino de su madre, toda la vida queriendo hacer justicia, y ahora que tenía esa oportunidad, ella no iba a estar ahí para presenciarlo. Compró varios diarios y fue leyéndolos por encima, dándose cuenta de la envergadura que tenía la vista que se iba a llevar a cabo. Llegó a la comisaría, se sirvió un café y se metió en la sala de descanso, que se había convertido en su área de trabajo. Aquel día no abrió ninguna carpeta de ningún archivo, leyó todos los diarios y uso el ordenador para consultar la prensa digital.

Leyendo el nombre del gran número de personas que tendrían que testificar, dio con el nombre de Kate, y la reseña del desgraciado fallecimiento de la testigo a causa de un aparatoso accidente de tráfico.

Fue entonces cuando se le encendió la bombilla, lo relacionó todo y se dio cuenta de quien era el verdadero culpable del asesinato de Kate Becket. Con los periódicos en una mano, salió de la sala de descanso como una exhalación, sorprendiendo a sus amigos, que en seguida se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba, por lo que se levantaron de sus mesas para seguirlo hasta el despacho de Gates, donde entró sin siquiera llamar.

Fue él, ¿verdad? – preguntó nervioso mientras blandía el periódico.

Gates que no pudo evitar el respingo ante la sorpresiva entrada de Castle en el despacho, se levantó diciendo enfadada:

Pero, ¿Qué manera de entrar en mi despacho es esta?

Fue Bracken quien mató a Kate, ¿verdad? – volvió a preguntar indignado – fue él, usted lo sabía y ha estado ocultándomelo todo este tiempo.

¿Y por qué querría el senador Bracken matar a la detective Becket? – preguntó Gates haciéndose la nueva.

Porque él mató a su madre y ella lo sabía, por eso.

¿Es cierto eso? – preguntó Esposito que parecía a punto de pegar a alguien – ¿es verdad lo que dice Castle?

Claro que no – dijo Gates molesta e intentando parecer creíble – ese hombre está en la cárcel, desde allí no pudo organizar nada de esto.

Con buenos contactos como los que este tipo tiene que tener, se puede organizar lo que sea desde cualquier sitio – dijo Ryan muy serio – fuimos unos ciegos, ninguno caímos en que pudiera haberlo hecho él.

¡Maldita sea!, usted lo sabía, y no ha dicho nada, me ha tenido aquí como un idiota, trabajando en cosas inútiles, para mantenerme ocupado como si fuese un estúpido.

Las cosas no son como usted cree – mintió descaradamente Gates – nadie puede saber quién atentó contra la detective Becket, yo misma acabo de enterarme que fue Bracken quien mató a la madre de Kate, usted con su trabajo, lo único que ha hecho es ir descartando posibles sospechosos.

Pues yo estoy seguro de que Bracken tiene algo que ver, se la tenía jurada – siguió insistiendo Castle.

Ahora que me dice esto, me pondré en contacto con antiguos compañeros de asuntos internos para que indaguen entre los posibles contactos de Bracken y me digan si es posible que tuviese algo que ver.

Ya le digo yo que no va a hacerle falta indagar mucho – reiteró Castle.

Debo suponer que ustedes dos también estaban al tanto de este asunto, ¿no? – les preguntó a Ryan y Esposito.

Si señor – dijeron al unísono.

Espero que esta sea la última vez que me ocultan información de este calibre, si lo hubiese sabido de antemano, hubiésemos podido tomar medidas a tiempo, y a lo mejor se hubiesen podido evitar muchas cosas que ya no tienen arreglo – dijo Gates, sintiéndose mezquina por inculparlos indirectamente de la muerte de Becket.

A los tres se les descompuso la cara, al darse cuenta de que quizás tuviesen parte de culpa en todo este asunto.

Será mejor que vuelvan a sus respectivos trabajos – dijo muy seria y maldiciéndose interiormente al ver las caras de aquellos tres hombres – entendería que no quisiera seguir viniendo a la comisaría, señor Castle.

No se va a librar de mi tan fácilmente – dijo Castle muy digno – iré a casa de Becket, para ver si encuentro algo más que pueda inculpar a Bracken, ella investigaba por su cuenta y con lo que sea, volveré aquí, quiero estar en primera fila, cuando condenen a ese hijo de puta.

Y salió del despacho seguido por Ryan y Esposito, dirigiéndose a la sala de descanso para recoger sus cosas. Los dos amigos lo miraban mientras cerraba el ordenador y lo metía en su funda.

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – le preguntaron.

Ya se lo he dicho a Gates, iré a casa de Kate a ver si encuentro algo.

¿Has vuelto por allí después de…? – preguntó Ryan.

No, no he sido capaz – dijo serio Castle – pero esto es de fuerza mayor.

Si quieres podemos ir contigo – dijo Esposito – pero tendrás que esperar a que sea la hora de salir.

No – dijo categórico – esto es algo que debo hacer solo – pues tampoco le apetecía que fueran los chicos por muy amigos que fuesen de Kate, no quería exponer ante ellos, detalles de su intimidad.

Se despidió de ellos y salió de la comisaría. Tuvo la suerte de coger un taxi en seguida y le dio la dirección de ella. Pagó y se bajó, cuando llegó al portal tuvo que detenerse y respirar varias veces. Sabía que iba a pasar un mal rato, pero también sabía que tenía que dar ese paso, y ese momento era tan bueno, como cualquier otro.

Aprovechó que un vecino salía, para entrar él. Subió al último piso y deteniéndose delante de la puerta, buscó en sus bolsillos el manojo de llaves donde llevaba entre otras las de la casa de ella. Abrió la puerta y entró. Estaba oscuro y olía a cerrado. Cuando ella vivía esa casa olía de otra manera, olía a vida y a ella y su inconfundible aroma de cerezas. Encendió la luz y entró con sigilo, como no queriendo profanar su memoria. Los muebles estaban cubiertos de polvo, no había tenido ánimos ni siquiera para ir un día, recoger sus cosas y cubrir los muebles con sábanas.

Todo estaba como lo dejaron el último día que pasaron allí, el día que ella lo dejó para siempre. Se quitó el abrigo y dejándolo sobre el sofá, fue a abrir las ventanas. La nostalgia lo embargó, aquella casa era Kate y a él le estaba costando mucho estar allí.

No sabía por donde empezar a mirar, porque estaba más que seguro que Kate no le hubiese ocultado ninguna nueva información que hubiese encontrado, así que empezó a mirar los cajones del mueble del salón, para encontrarse con lo que ya sabía que allí había.

Pasó al dormitorio y tuvo que sentarse en la cama al recordar los días que pasaron allí, sobre todo los dos últimos, cuando ella ya sabía que estaba en peligro y se amaron intensamente. Empezaron a escocerle los ojos y a formársele un nudo en la garganta, pero se hizo el fuerte y se dijo que había ido allí para algo, así que se levantó y empezó a mirar en los cajones del mueble, algunos llenos con ropa de él, que no había sido capaz de ir a recoger. Terminó de mirar por allí y abrió el ropero, ver su ropa volvió a emocionarlo y se dijo que tendría que armarse de valor y recoger todas las cosas de ella, para poder dejar el piso, era absurdo seguir pagando un alquiler, por algo que no se usaba.

Castle sabía que ella guardaba objetos personales en cajas dentro del ropero, así que cogió una de ellas y se sentó en la cama para verla. Entre varios papeles y tarjetas, le llamó la atención un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo con un lazo rojo y una tarjeta, que abrió curioso. Cuando leyó "Feliz primer aniversario", supo que ese era el regalo que ella le iba a hacer para celebrar, su primer año juntos. Suspiró y lo abrió. Era un marco de fotos, al principio no adivino lo que era, pero cuando le dio la vuelta y escrito por detrás leyó con la redonda y clara letra de Kate, un "Felicidades papá" y volvió a mirarlo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que aquella foto era una ecografía, la ecografía del hijo que hubiera debido tener con Kate y que había muerto con ella en la explosión.

Fue demasiado para él, se levantó y golpeó fuertemente la pared con el puño, lastimándose la mano, que empezó a sangrarle por los nudillos y luego se derrumbó en el suelo llorando con desesperación. No sentía el dolor de la mano, solo el del corazón, aquel funesto día, no solo había perdido a su mujer, sino también a su hijo, un hijo al que ni siquiera tuvo la posibilidad de conocer.

Estuvo horas allí llorando abrazado al marquito de fotos que ella preparara con tanta ilusión para regalarle, hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas. Perdió totalmente la noción del tiempo, hasta que fue capaz de levantarse y guardándose la ecografía en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, salió de la habitación para coger sus cosas y salir de esa casa.

Cuando llegó a su casa una ansiosa Martha lo estaba esperando. Se asustó al verle la cara, sabiendo que algo malo había pasado. Lo llevó hasta el sofá y sentándose con él, lo invitó a contarle. Él solo fue capaz de meter la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el marco con la ecografía de su malogrado bebé.

Martha tomó el marco advirtiendo la mano magullada de su hijo llena de sangre seca. Miró la foto enmarcada, comprendiendo todo por lo que su hijo estaba pasando y lamentando ella misma no haber podido conocer y querer a su nieto. Tampoco pudo evitar las lágrimas y se abrazaron los dos llorando por esa vida no nacida.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Luché por mi cuenta, con todas mis fuerzas,_

_cada día, contra el horror de no comprender ya en absoluto _

_el por qué de recordar. Y como tú, he olvidado"_

**Marguerite Duras**

Leía indignada aquel artículo absurdo del "New York Ledger", donde colocaban a Castle en el puesto número cinco de los solteros más cotizados. Y como en renglones posteriores lo relacionaban con aquella Barbie rubia, que ocupaba el puesto número siete.

Maldita seas Richard Castle, no estás soltero, no lo estás, tú eres mío – refunfuñó indignada – no puedes ir saliendo con la primera fulanilla que se te ponga por delante.

Jim no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla hablar tan enfadada con el ordenador.

Por mucho que te moleste él no se va a enterar, y además ese artículo no es muy de fiar, no te sofoques, hija, que no merece la pena, y menos como estás ahora, no es bueno que te lleves esos disgustos.

Y es que Kate estaba ya casi a punto de dar a luz, y se sentía hinchada, gorda y fea.

Es que no soporto verle con otra, ya sé que técnicamente no me está engañando, pero no puedo evitar estar molesta.

Seguro que todo forma parte de una campaña publicitaria – razonó Jim con sensatez, intentando calmar a su hija.

No sé si será como dices papá – suspiró Kate – pero al ver noticias como esa lo primero que pienso es que ya se ha olvidado de mí, y que se está consolando con la primera que se le pone por delante.

No sé hija – dudó Jim – la verdad no lo creo, pero tampoco puedes enfadarte con él, si es como dices.

Lo sé y por eso me molesta. Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a olvidarme y rehacer su vida, quizás yo también deba aprender a olvidar.

Pam, que en todo ese tiempo que llevaban retiradas en Santa María Beach, se había convertido en una gran amiga, se acercó a ellos, con más prensa en la mano,

Sé que sería mejor que no vieras estos – dijo tendiéndoles los periódicos – pero vas a enterarte tarde o temprano.

Eran los mismos diarios que en Nueva York, habían llamado la atención de Castle, sobre el próximo juicio de Bracken.

Por fin – dijo con un suspiro – ya queda menos, solo espero haber dado a luz al pequeño Ricky, lo único que me faltaba es no poder asistir al juicio, por estar de parto.

Ese no es problema – aclaró Pam – el juicio va a ser un largo proceso, te dará tiempo de parir y de medio criar al niño.

¿Y cuándo podré irme de aquí?

Cuando la fecha sea puesta, y sepamos que día tendrás que declarar, te sacaremos de aquí y te devolveremos a Nueva York, siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que llevamos a cabo para sacarte – explicó Pam – te alojarás en otro piso franco y desde allí y con el mayor de los cuidados te llevaran al tribunal.

No veo la hora de que todo esto termine – dijo seria.

Lo entiendo perfectamente – dijo Pam – yo misma estoy ya un poco harta de estar aquí.

¿En serio? – preguntó Kate – creía que esto eran para ti, como unas vacaciones.

Si, y así ha sido, pero es que han sido unas vacaciones demasiado largas, no estoy hecha yo para tanta tranquilidad – dijo con una sonrisa.

Por lo que se ve el único que ha disfrutado de la paz de este lugar he sido yo – intervino Jim.

¿Te encuentras con ánimo de asistir al mercadillo o te sientes demasiado pesada?

Esta noticia que me has dado, me ha animado bastante, os acompañaré y venderé mis pulseras y abalorios, mientras pueda estar sentada no me cansaré mucho.

Como cada martes, jueves y domingos, se fueron al mercadillo de artesanía y productos ecológicos y naturales, que se organizaba en la plaza y calle mayor de Santa María Beach. Pam vendía sus cuadros, sobre todo pequeñas acuarelas, con paisajes de la playa o de las pintorescas casitas del pueblo, Kate vendía su artesanía y desde que llegó allí, Jim se sumó a ellas, vendiendo flores y algunas hortalizas de su propio huerto.

Kate se colocó uno de los estrafalarios sombreros que siempre se ponía para salir y se cubrió el rostro con unas grandes gafas de sol, en forma de óvalo y de montura de pasta lila, que casi le tapaban la cara por completo. Era su forma de camuflarse de las posibles fotos que pudiesen hacerle la avalancha de turistas que llegaban esos días al olor del mercadillo.

Pam ya había cargado la furgoneta con sus cosas y la cesta que contenía todo lo hecho por Kate. Jim se apresuró a meter unos cuantos canastos más con todo lo que quería poner a la venta.

Llegaron a la plaza del pueblo donde ya había muchos puestos montados, saludaron a los vecinos y conocidos y empezaron a montar su propio chiringuito, en la zona que tenían asignada. Empezó a llegar gente, que se paraban a comprar.

Kate se sentía molesta, un extraño dolor en el bajo vientre la hacía moverse y rebullirse inquieta en la silla donde estaba sentada. Su padre la miró preocupado.

¿Te pasa algo?

No nada, solo que me duelen un poco los riñones de estar en esta silla.

¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa y te echas un poco?

Pero no podemos dejar a Pam con todo ella sola, mejor espero un rato.

Pero seguía estando molesta. Mark y Kendra se pararon a comprarle tomates a Jim, alegando que eran los mejores que habían comido nunca. Estuvieron un rato hablando con ellas, hasta que fue Kendra, quien se dio cuenta del gesto de dolor de Kate.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Si – dijo ella, terca y cabezota como era habitual – solo me duele un poco el vientre y los riñones.

¿Y cada cuanto tiempo te dan los dolores? – preguntó Mark, que había estado atento a la pregunta de su mujer.

Pues como cada ocho o diez minutos, ¿por qué?, todavía queda una semana, ya tuve una falsa alarma el otro día y me dijisteis que eran los dolores de encajamiento.

Pues me parece que esta vez estás teniendo contracciones y deberías irte al hospital.

¿Ya? – dijo Jim alarmado.

Será mejor que recojáis esto y vengáis a casa, pero si como dijiste quieres tenerlo en el hospital será mejor que salgamos para allá.

Habrá que avisar que vamos, para que lo tengan todo preparado y sean lo más discretos posible.

Pues no se hable más – dijo Jim bastante nervioso.

Empezaron a recoger, y ante las preguntas de sus vecinos de puesto, les dijeron que Kate se encontraba muy cansada y que para ella, había sido ya una larga jornada, teniendo en cuenta su estado.

Los Pilcher, que así se llamaban los del puesto de al lado, vendían miel y productos de cera, de sus colmenas, asintieron comprensivos.

Recogieron todo y se montaron en la furgoneta para llegar hasta la casa de Mark, para que ellos recogieran su propio coche. Por el camino Kendra había avisado de que iban para allá y en seguida que los Lester estuvieron preparados, salieron lo más deprisa posible rumbo al hospital.

Cuando llegaron, ya los estaban esperando con todo preparado, llevaron a Kate a una habitación y al ir a subirse a la cama, rompió aguas. Pam, que había asistido con ella a las clases de parto sin dolor, que impartía la misma Kendra, no se separaba de su lado.

Todo fue más rápido de lo que se esperaba, y en un par de horas Kate tuvo por fin, a su pequeño Ricky en sus brazos.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

"_Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, _

_que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. _

_La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único." _

**Agatha Christie**

Castle estuvo casi diez días sin aparecer por la comisaría. Saber que Kate estaba embarazada cuando murió lo sumió de nuevo en una profunda tristeza. Martha, lo miraba preocupada, lamentándose que aquel hecho volviera a alterarle, ahora que parecía que empezaba a recuperarse un poco. Alexis vino de Columbia a quedarse unos días, había terminado sus exámenes exitosamente, y pensó en pasar ese tiempo con su padre. Venía decidida a organizar varias actividades padre – hija, a ver si así conseguía animarlo un poco.

Cuando lo vio otra vez tan decaído, se preocupó y fue cuando su abuela, le contó lo de la ecografía que había encontrado en casa de Kate. Alexis lo sintió mucho y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se dirigió al despacho donde su padre permanecía sentado delante del ordenador, mirando al vacío.

La abuela me lo ha contado – dijo acercándose a la mesa.

Iba a ser padre otra vez – suspiró Castle – yo quería tener hijos con Kate, pero pensé que quizás aún no estuviese preparada.

Lo sé – dijo Alexis – y lo siento mucho – se le saltaron las lágrimas – de verdad papá, me hubiese encantado tener un hermano.

Quise hacer las cosas en orden – siguió Castle a lo suyo – primero pedirle que se casara conmigo y ya luego tener hijos, pero no me dio tiempo, me la quitaron antes de que ni siquiera pudiese darle su anillo de compromiso.

¿Le compraste un anillo a Kate? – preguntó Alexis sorprendida – ¿Ibas a pedirle que se casara contigo?

Se lo iba a pedir por nuestro primer aniversario, ese era mi regalo, yo le pediría matrimonio y ella me iba a decir que iba a ser padre – suspiró audiblemente – y en solo unos minutos mi vida se fue a la mierda. Ojalá hubiese estado en ese coche con ella.

No digas eso papá – sollozó Alexis – puedo entender lo mal que lo estás pasando, pero yo también te necesito, no sé qué hubiese sido de mí, si te hubiese perdido.

Castle alzó la vista y miró a su hija, que lloraba sin ningún tipo de recato y se le partió el alma. Su niña no tenía la culpa de su desesperación. Se levantó y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

Lo siento cariño – le dijo mientras la besaba en la cabeza – no me hagas caso.

¿Por qué no te arreglas y te vienes a dar un paseo? – le preguntó – hace un día precioso, anda anímate.

No tenía ningunas ganas de salir a la calle, pero Alexis no tenía la culpa y además le vendría bien un poco de aire.

Vale, voy a ducharme y me arreglo para salir.

Mientras yo se lo digo a la abuela, por si quiere acompañarnos – y salió del estudio en dirección a la cocina.

Castle entró al baño para ducharse y afeitarse, había vuelto a descuidarse en su aspecto personal. Tardó alrededor de media hora, pues una vez debajo del chorro de agua caliente dejó volar su imaginación recordando las veces que había hecho el amor, con Kate en esa misma ducha.

Cuando salió de su cuarto al estudio, ya vestido y como era habitual en él en los últimos tiempos, de riguroso negro, le sorprendió oír voces en el salón de la casa. Y más se sorprendió cuando vio a Lanie y Esposito sentados en el sofá.

¡Hola chicos! – saludó – ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

¡Tú, nos traes por aquí! – dijo Lanie un poco exaltada – ¿se puede saber por qué has desaparecido sin decir nada?

Yo no he desaparecido – dijo confuso – solo dejé de ir unos días porque no me sentía bien – dijo sin querer dar más explicaciones.

Cuando uno no puede asistir a su trabajo, llama para excusarse – dijo Esposito – pensamos que te había ocurrido algo.

¿Y por qué iba a ocurrirme algo?

Cuando te fuiste el último día ibas a ir a casa de Becket a ver si encontrabas algo que pudiese servirnos de ayuda – explicó Javier – era la primera vez que ibas a entrar en esa casa desde, desde… – y no supo cómo seguir.

Desde la muerte de Kate – dijo Castle – si, era la primera vez que iba hasta allí.

¿Y encontraste algo? – preguntó Esposito curioso – ¿has visto algo que nos pueda servir para seguir la investigación?

Yo…, yo no encontré nada – dijo con un nudo en la garganta y sentándose en el sofá frente a ellos.

Lanie no había apartado la mirada de Castle y perspicaz como era notó enseguida, que el escritor no les contaba la verdad.

Sí que encontraste algo, ¿cierto Castle?, ¿Qué es lo que viste en casa de Kate que te ha trastornado tanto?

Castle iba a seguir guardando el secreto, pero tampoco tenía nada de malo, compartirlo con sus amigos, a lo mejor eso le aliviaba un poco su pesada carga.

Kate estaba embarazada – dijo escuetamente, mirando a Lanie a los ojos – encontré el regalo que iba a hacerme por nuestro primer aniversario – y se levantó para traer del cajón de la mesa del estudio la ecografía enmarcada, que le tendió a la forense.

¡Oh Castle! – dijo Lanie comprensiva y con los ojos brillantes – lo siento, lo siento tanto, imagino como debiste sentirte – dijo tomándole las manos intentando transmitirle ánimos.

¿Y encontraste algo más que pudiera servirnos? – dijo Esposito un poco brusco, interrumpiendo el conmovedor momento.

¡Javi no seas burro! – le riñó la forense indignada – ya nos contará Castle si encontró algo o no.

No pude seguir buscando – dijo el escritor con culpabilidad – me derrumbé y cuando me repuse un poco me vine a casa, no he vuelto a ir por allí – dijo suspirando – y sé que tengo que hacerlo, debo recoger sus cosas y dejar la casa, por mucho que me duela, ella no va a volver, es absurdo seguir pagando el alquiler.

¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger sus cosas? – se ofreció Lanie – Kate era mi amiga, sé que pasaremos un mal rato, pero podemos pasarlo juntos.

¿Harías eso por mí? – preguntó Castle.

Por ti y por Kate – le contestó Lanie – si quieres podemos quedar mañana aprovechando que es domingo y empezar a recoger algunas cosas, sé donde conseguir cajas.

Y viendo que Esposito iba a volver a intervenir probablemente para decir otra inconveniencia, lo señaló mandándolo a callar, antes de que volviese a meter la pata, diciendo:

Y estaremos pendientes por si encontramos algo que pueda servir a la investigación.

¿Cuándo volverás por comisaría? – preguntó Javier – Gates nos preguntó si te había ocurrido algo.

Volveré el lunes, debo terminar de revisar todos esos archivos, ¿se sabe ya la fecha del juicio contra Bracken?

No – dijo Javier – después de las noticias que salieron el otro día cuando tú llevaste los periódicos, no se ha vuelto a saber nada, supongo que saldrá en prensa cuando se sepa la fecha. No te preocupes que ya nos enteraremos.

Quiero estar allí y ser testigo de primera fila cuando condenen a ese desgraciado a cadena perpetua, lástima que no haya pena de muerte en este estado – se lamentó Castle hablando con rencor.

Yo también, y Ryan, eso no vamos a perdérnoslo.

Lanie y Javier se despidieron de él y como prometió, salió a dar un paseo con su hija. Martha les dijo que prefería quedarse en casa y preparar el almuerzo.

Al día siguiente se encontró con Lanie en la entrada del apartamento de Kate, que es donde habían quedado. Ella llevaba varias cajas desmontadas para utilizarlas para embalar las cosas de Becket.

Estuvieron gran parte del día guardando la ropa y otras pertenecías de Kate. Muchas prendas, todavía conservaban su olor. Los dos lo pasaron mal, muy mal, porque no podían evitar evocar muchos momentos que habían compartido con ella. Más de una vez terminaron los dos llorando o riendo, recordando alguna anécdota. Fue una larga jornada, pero al final habían empaquetado toda la ropa y objetos personales en varias cajas, incluidos los libros y discos. Solo quedaba desmontar el ordenador y vaciar los cajones donde ella guardaba documentos y papeles importantes.

¿Qué vas a hacer con todo esto? – preguntó Lanie señalando el montón de cajas.

Supongo que alquilaré un trastero para guardarlo todo, no me siento capaz de regalar nada – dijo con un suspiro – ¿tú quieres quedarte con algo?

Solo con algunas fotos, si no te importa.

Claro que no, puedes llevarte lo que desees, no imagino nadie mejor para quedarse con sus cosas.

¿Y el piso?, ¿Dejarás de pagar el alquiler?

Mis abogados se estaban encargando de este alquiler y el del estudio del padre de Kate. Creo que contrataré una empresa, para que vacíe el estudio del señor Becket y lleven todo al trastero que alquilaré. Después pueden llevarse estas cajas y los muebles, de momento lo guardaré ahí, ya más adelante veré que hago.

¿Terminamos de revisar los cajones a ver si encontramos algo que pueda ser útil?

Claro – dijo Castle lacónico.

Al final solo había lo que Castle, sabía que Kate tenía, lo de la ventana y poco más. Terminaron de recogerlo todo, cuando los sorprendió el timbre de la puerta. Castle fue a abrir y se encontró con Esposito que venía a recoger a Lanie. Lo hizo pasar mientras que terminaba de recoger y le comentó que desafortunadamente no habían encontrado nada interesante.

Castle cerró la casa y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, que se verían en comisaría.

El lunes por la mañana, después de desayunar, Castle volvió al cementerio. Después de enterase del embarazo de Kate, se encerró en su casa y no fue capaz de ir a verla.

Se sentó como siempre junto a su lápida y quitó la flor marchita para cambiarla, esta vez por dos rosas, una roja por ella y otra blanca por su bebé. Le contó que se había enterado que estaba embarazada y que le había encantado su regalo de la ecografía enmarcada. Que ser el padre de su hijo hubiese sido el mejor de los regalos. Por primera vez le contó lo que él pensaba regalarle, el anillo de compromiso y se lamentó por la vida que pudieron haber tenido.

No pudo evitar emocionarse, estuvo allí un rato, hasta que decidió que era el momento de irse. Se levantó y se despidió de ella con un sentido:

Adiós mi amor, me voy a la comisaría, ahora me toca a mí hacer justicia.

Y salió del cementerio poniendo rumbo a la 12th. Cuando llegó, saludó a los chicos y a Gates, que estaba fuera de su despacho, hablando con ellos.

Me alegra ver que ya está bien – le dijo Gates sincera, realmente había llegado a preocuparse por el escritor – ya me dijo Esposito que estuvo un poco indispuesto.

Gracias señor, con su permiso volveré a mi trabajo – y sin decir más se dirigió a la sala de descanso a seguir con la tarea que se había autoimpuesto, que ahora además consistía en investigar al senador Bracken, pues aunque Gates no se lo había confirmado, Castle estaba más que seguro de que era él, el culpable de la muerte de Kate.

Gates lo miró con lástima, empezaba a caerle bien ese hombre. Era sorprendente la devoción que demostraba por su inspectora. Más de una vez tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, para no gritarle que Becket estaba viva, aunque no pudiera reunirse con ella en esos momentos y que podía volver a sonreír y a gastar bromas.

Otra cosa que hizo Castle, una vez fue capaz de volver a pensar con un poco de cordura, fue ponerse en contacto con la fiscalía del estado para ofrecerse como testigo para el juicio. Habló con los abogados que le atendieron y les contó todo lo que sabía sobre el caso de Johanna Becket, los policías corruptos y las sospechas que tenía que quizás la muerte de Kate no había sido accidental como todos pensaban.

Los abogados tomaron nota de todo y le dijeron que se pondrían en contacto con él en el caso de que lo necesitasen, y que en las investigaciones que habían tenido que llevar a cabo para preparar el caso, ya se habían topado con esa historia y se habían documentado para presentarla como parte de la acusación.

Lo único que lamentaba Castle de toda esta situación es que con toda seguridad el nombre de Roy Montgomery saldría a la luz y no precisamente por sus proezas como policía.

Un par de semanas más tarde, recibieron la desagradable noticia de que al senador Bracken le había dado un infarto cerebral y estaba muy grave en el hospital, por lo que el juicio se retrasaría hasta que estuviese restablecido.

Espero que ese hijo de puta sobreviva para que lo juzguen y lo condenen – dijo Ryan muy cabreado.

Si – corroboró Esposito – sería muy injusto que muriese en una cómoda cama de hospital, sin posibilidad de pudrirse en la cárcel.

Castle que estaba allí con ellos y que no había recibido muy bien la noticia dijo categórico.

Sobrevivirá, tiene que vivir para pagar con el resto de su vida todos y cada uno de los crímenes que ha cometido. Y nosotros vamos a verlo caer en lo más bajo. Mientras, hay que seguir investigando, para encontrar todo lo que sirva para acabar con él.

Y sin más, se volvió a su despacho a seguir trabajando.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Jamás en la vida encontraréis ternura mejor _

_y más desinteresada que la de vuestra madre."_

**Honoré de Balzac**_**.**_

Kate tuvo un parto relativamente corto, enseguida le pusieron a su bebé encima y ella solo pudo mirarlo con infinita ternura, pero se lo llevaron tan pronto para reconocerlo y asearlo que casi ni le dio tiempo a ver cómo era. Pero todos le dijeron que el bebé estaba bien, lo que la tranquilizó bastante.

Cuando estaba ya en la habitación, acompañada de Pam y su padre, llegó la enfermera con el niño y se lo puso en los brazos. El bebé estaba despierto y al mirarlo no pudo evitar recordar lo que le contó Castle que había sentido cuando le pusieron a Alexis en los brazos, porque ella sintió lo mismo. Al ver a su niño, ella también se sintió golpeada como por un relámpago, por ese sentimiento que Rick describía, como el inexplicable amor que solo puedes sentir por tu bebé y supo que como a él le pasó, su vida también había cambiado para siempre.

Solo lamentó que él, no estuviera allí con ella y su niño, y se fuera a perder los primeros días, meses o quizás años de la vida de su hijo.

Afortunadamente se recuperó muy bien del parto y en un par de días estaba de vuelta en casa. Jim y Pam, estaban un poco preocupados y habían hablado con Mark, pues temían que dado el estado de angustia en que se encontraba, y tantos cambios que últimamente había sufrido, terminaran degenerando en una depresión post parto.

Pero nada más lejos de eso, desde que Kate tuvo a su niño con ella, se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo.

El bebé nació grande, 50 cm y 3,900 kilogramos y aunque los primeros días era difícil verle el parecido con nadie, y Mark le dijo que el color de ojos en un bebé no se definía hasta por lo menos los seis meses, ella estaba segura que el color gris azulado de los ojos de Ricky, terminaría convirtiéndose en un luminoso azul como los de su padre.

Unos meses antes del nacimiento habían empezado a preparar la habitación del niño. Justo al lado del dormitorio principal y enfrente del dormitorio que ocupaba Jim, había una habitación que habían destinado para ser su cuarto. Pam pintó tres de las paredes de azul celeste con nubecitas, simulando el cielo, y en la cuarta había dibujado un mural que sería la fantasía de cualquier niño, con un bosque encantado, que llegaba hasta una playa en la que había fondeado un barco pirata. A Kate le entusiasmó, y se prometió que cuando volviese a Nueva York, le pediría a Pam, que volviese a decorar la habitación de su hijo. Jim había comprado una bonita cuna y el resto de los muebles de madera de pino, en tono natural a un artesano de la zona. Así que la habitación del pequeño ya estaba completamente lista cuando este llegó a la casa, aunque como unos vecinos, le regalaron un precioso moisés de mimbre hecho por uno de ellos, Kate decidió usar este durante los primeros meses para poder tener al niño con ella en el cuarto, lo más cerca posible.

Pam estuvo de acuerdo, diciendo que así ella también podía ayudar en el cuidado del bebé, al fin y al cabo, era su otra mamá.

Ricky era un niño bastante tranquilo aunque tremendamente glotón, y que solo lloraba con desconsuelo cuando tenía hambre, lo que en las primeras semanas, era cada dos horas. Kate había decidido criarlo ella, mientras pudiese y de momento el niño se sentía totalmente satisfecho con la leche materna.

Le había ido sacando una foto cada día desde que nació, quería que su padre, pudiese conocer como había sido su hijo en cada momento de su vida. Claro que además de la foto diaria, le hacía muchas más, cuando estaba solo o con ella, bañándolo, con el abuelo, incluso dándole de mamar, se había sacado más de una fotografía.

Se sentía totalmente satisfecha en su nuevo rol de madre, la verdad es que nunca llegó a pensar, que su maternidad, la hiciese sentirse tan realizada. Ricky cada vez se parecía más a Castle, para su gran alegría. Tendría tres semanas, cuando le dedicó su primera sonrisa y ella en ese momento y a pesar de las circunstancias se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Otra amiga del pueblo, le regaló una manta portabebés, llamada manta canguro. A ella le encantó, aunque también había comprado un cochecito, llevar a su hijo siempre con ella, le apetecía mucho más.

Le aconsejaron que podría sacarlo a la calle, cuando tuviese dos semanas. Ella empezó las salidas, con paseos cortos por la playa, casi siempre en compañía de Jim y de Pam. Los dos estaban encantados y felices, con la llegada del bebé, Jim estaba plenamente dichoso con la llegada de su primer nieto y Pam, a quien le encantaban los niños, estaba reviviendo su propia maternidad con la llegada de Ricky y además era para Kate, una fuente inagotable de buenos consejos. Acudía a ella con frecuencia, cuando tenía alguna duda, y siempre sabía como actuar ayudándola a resolverla.

Aunque no tuviera allí a su padre, Ricky era afortunado de contar con su abuelo y Pam. Por fortuna, el niño se criaba sano y feliz. Era un bebé bastante sonriente que hacía las delicias de los tres adultos, sobre todo de su mamá que estaba absolutamente enamorada de su hijo.

Al mes de haber nacido Ricky, llegó Pam muy seria a la casa. Venía con su teléfono en la mano y le dijo a ella y a Jim que se sentaran que tenía algo importante que decirles.

Lo primero que pensó Kate, es que a Castle le había pasado algo, así que se sentó temblorosa esperando las malas noticias que creía que iba a oír. Lo que tenía que comunicarle era el infarto cerebral sufrido por Bracken, que le había dejado paralizado medio cuerpo y que esta circunstancia retrasaría el juicio varios meses. Kate lo lamentó mucho, se había hecho ilusiones de que en poco más de un par de meses podría volver a Nueva York, pero por otra parte saber que toda su gente de la ciudad se encontraba bien, hizo que se sintiera mejor. Además el niño era demasiado pequeño y temía tenerse que separar de él mientras durase el juicio, y para eso si que no estaba preparada.

Como si supiera que hablaban de él, Ricky empezó a lloriquear, demandando su ración de alimento. Estaba cómodamente instalado en su moisés, que al ser bastante manejable llevaban de un lado para otro de la casa, según estuviesen. El único sitio donde no lo ponían era en el estudio, por el fuerte olor a pinturas y disolvente, así que desde que nació, ella hacía su trabajo en la mesa del comedor.

Kate no tuvo más remedio que seguir viviendo en Santa María Beach. La verdad es que, a pesar de las circunstancias, se sentía cómoda en aquel lugar, y aunque no era donde quería estar, no podía dejar de reconocer, que era un buen sitio para criar a su hijo.

Fueron pasando los meses, Ricky iba con Kate a todas partes. En el pueblo todos lo conocían y le hacían carantoñas cuando lo veían en el portabebés con su madre. Él, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo era más sociable y extrañaba poco a los demás, a todos les contestaba con un sonrisa, que conmovía a Kate cada vez que la veía, pues le recordaba muchísimo a la sonrisa de Castle. Era costumbre verla en el mercadillo vendiendo su artesanía con el bebé a cuestas, siempre bien protegido con un gorrito y vistiendo alguno de aquellos peleles que a Kate no le gustaban mucho, pero que no podía dejar de reconocer que lo hacían parecer muy gracioso, vestido como ella decía de hippie bebé, aunque realmente más de una vez, parecía un duendecillo.

Aunque aún era pequeño, a ella le gustaba enseñarle las fotos del teléfono, o incluso algún video del ordenador, para que conociese a su papá.

Seguía pendiente de la vida de Castle, por internet, pero como su padre le dijera una vez, después de acabar la saga de Nikki Heat, de manera tan precipitada como lo hizo, no se había vuelto a saber de él en relación a la publicación de una nueva novela, aunque si había seguido asistiendo a algunos actos de promoción de sus otros libros, y como ya se había hecho habitual en él en los últimos meses, siempre serio, triste y vestido de negro.

Seguía molestándole mucho cuando en alguno de estos actos y a pesar de su cara larga y algunas veces, incluso de desagrado, lo veía rodeado de mujeres hermosas, o lo que era peor, con Gina colgada de su brazo. Entonces achuchaba al bebé y le decía seria:

Mira mi amor, ese es el ligón de tu papá, a mí a lo mejor me ha dejado de querer, pero a ti te va a adorar desde el mismo momento en que te conozca.

Mira que decirle esas cosas al niño – la reprendía su padre – Richard Castle no te ha dejado de querer, no ves la cara de kilómetro que lleva puesta.

No sé si me habrá dejado de querer o no, pero seguro que ha vuelto a estar con Gina – dijo mordaz y dolida – ella siempre está ahí con él, y no creo que Castle haya aguantado todos estos meses que llevamos sin vernos, de celibato.

¿Y por qué no? – dijo Jim muy serio e incluso molesto – a mí me costó mucho tiempo recuperarme de la muerte de tu madre, mucho y no me fui ni a los dos días, ni a los dos meses, a echar un polvo con la primera que se me puso por delante.

¡Papá! – exclamó Kate sorprendida de la forma de hablar de padre y tapándole los oídos a Ricky – no hables así delante del niño, bueno y delante mía tampoco – dijo apurada.

Solo quiero decirte que a lo mejor en un futuro Castle rehace su vida, pero por como yo lo veo, sigue estando destrozado por tu pérdida y de momento no creo que ni se le haya pasado por la imaginación acostarse con nadie. Todavía está de duelo.

Solo espero que me dé tiempo a volver a casa antes de que se le pase la pena, no soportaría llegar y encontrármelo con otra.

Ya verás como él te espera, aunque no sepa que estás viva, él sigue esperando.

Pero si sabe, bueno cree que yo no voy a volver – dijo suspirando y empezando a notar que se le saltaban las lágrimas – ¿Qué es lo que espera?

Espera a haber superado tu ausencia y a estar preparado para dejar que otra persona entre en su corazón y me parece que le queda mucho para conseguirlo, así que quédate tranquila, hija.

En ese momento Ricky empezó a protestar, era un poquito impaciente, pero en eso salía a su papá.

Me parece que este caballerito tiene hambre – dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa.

Si – dijo Kate riendo ante los morritos Castle de su hijo – mejor no hacerle esperar – y fue a sentarse en la mecedora que había junto a la ventana, para darle de mamar.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

"_Todos los cambios, aun los más ansiados, _

_llevan consigo cierta melancolía"._

**Anatole France**

Cinco largos meses tardo William H. Bracken en recuperarse casi del todo y salir del hospital para volver a su celda, en la prisión donde había estado encarcelado desde que lo detuvieron.

En todo ese tiempo, abogados y fiscales habían sido capaces de preparar todo lo referente al juicio, y como el senador se encontraba ya en bastante buena condición física, se puso la fecha, para un mes después de que le dieran el alta.

En la comisaría, Castle y los chicos, recibieron la noticia con alegría. Todos querían ver al senador entre rejas. El trabajo que Gates, le había asignado al escritor, estaba ya terminado. Castle sabía que había sido un esfuerzo en vano, ya que estaba más que seguro que ninguna de esas personas a las que Kate encarceló en el pasado, tenían que ver con su muerte, pero como no quería que el capitán lo echase de la comisaría había seguido con la investigación, hasta que lo terminó todo, dejándolo organizado, archivado y actualizado.

Tanto Castle, como Ryan y Esposito, estaban convencidos, que había sido Bracken, de alguna manera, el culpable de la muerte de Kate, así que intentaban averiguar algo, pero sin llamar mucho la atención, temerosos de que alguien los descubriese y no tuviesen más remedio que dejar de hacerlo.

Castle tenía pendiente algunas giras para presentar sus libros en algunos puntos del país, además de alguna que otra fiesta, a la que Gina y Paula le obligaban a asistir. Cuando se enteró de la fecha del juicio, fue a hablar con ambas mujeres, para avisarles que a partir de ese día no contaran con él para nada. Las dos lo miraron molestas, pensando que compromiso tan importante tendría el escritor, que por supuesto no les había dicho nada, y le dieron el calendario con las fechas de los eventos a los que no podría faltar y que como el pidió no coincidían con el juicio.

A pesar de haber terminado, Castle seguía yendo de vez en cuando a la 12th. Gates no protestaba, se había acostumbrado a verlo por allí. Algunas veces lo mandaba con los chicos a investigar por la calle o a alguna escena del crimen. Tenerlo por allí se había convertido en costumbre y más de una vez, les resultaba de mucha utilidad, pues seguía exponiendo sus teorías que en muchas ocasiones, resultaron ciertas.

De todas maneras, Gates estaba más que ocupada con lo que se le venía encima. Sabía que algún abogado iría a California a preparar a Becket para el juicio, y no quería ni pensar en cómo iban a reaccionar el escritor, y sus dos detectives, cuando se enterasen que Kate Becket estaba viva.

Aunque no mantenía contacto con la detective, si había podido informarse del estado en que se encontraba, y sabía que tanto la detective, como su padre, y su hijo estaban en perfectas condiciones y se alegraba mucho por ello.

Ya era tarde y salió de su despacho. Castle se estaba despidiendo de los chicos, avisándoles que tardaría unos días en volver, pues tenía una gira de presentación, por varias ciudades, pero que para el juicio, estaría de vuelta.

Esposito le decía, que no se retrasase, pues ellos no podrían asistir a causa del trabajo y lo necesitaban allí para que estuviese al tanto de como transcurría el proceso y les contase todo lo que pasara.

Gates, se despidió de Castle, pues se empapó de toda la conversación y mientras se dirigía al ascensor, no podía dejar de pensar, en cómo se sentiría el escritor y que cara se le pondría, el día que llamaran a Katherine Becket como testigo de la acusación.

Castle llegó a su casa, donde lo recibió Martha cariñosamente. Abrazó y besó a su madre y como cada día desde que murió Kate, agradeció tenerla con él. Gracias a ella, se había sentido más consolado y arropado. Al estar Alexis en la universidad, si no hubiese sido por la paciencia y el cariño de su madre, se hubiese vuelto loco.

¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó a su hijo como hacía cada día, Richard no solo había perdido el apetito desde que Kate se fuera, sino unos cuantos kilos.

Todavía no – respondió – ahora tengo que hacer la maleta, recuerda que mañana salgo para Chicago

Lo había olvidado, ¿te acompañan Gina y Paula? – le preguntó su madre.

Paula tenía otro compromiso, pero Gina si viene conmigo – dijo con tono molesto – al parecer no se fía de mí y de mis contestaciones cuando me pregunten como estoy y como me ha afectado la muerte de Kate – dijo serio.

¿A ella no le has contado lo de la ecografía que encontraste?, ¿cierto?

Por supuesto que no, solo lo sabemos nosotros y los chicos, lo único que faltaba es que hiciera publicidad con mi hijo.

No creo que se atreviera, sería espantoso – dijo Martha con un escalofrío. Ella también llevaba mal lo de la pérdida de Kate y del bebé.

No te creas, madre, sería capaz de editar una nueva colección de cuentos y usarme para promocionarla, porque serían los cuentos que yo le hubiese contado a mi hijo.

Hijo, no digas eso, me parece espantoso.

Espantosa es la afición que le tiene al dinero – dijo yendo hacia su habitación a preparar la maleta.

Había quedado con Gina en el aeropuerto, y allí se vieron a primera hora de la mañana. Esta como hacía siempre, lo saludo sonriente y con un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, que Richard no fue capaz de rechazar.

A Gina siempre le había gustado Castle, más que enamoramiento era atracción física. Sabía lo que era acostarse con él y a ella le gustaba, porque era uno de los pocos hombres, con los que había estado que se preocupaba más de satisfacer a su pareja que de su propia satisfacción. Le gustaba acostarse con él, disfrutaba haciéndolo, era del mejor sexo que había tenido nunca.

Ella sabía que él, nunca había estado enamorado de ella, ni siquiera de Meredith, que era la madre de su hija, pero sabía que si lo había hecho de aquella detective y supo que se enamoró de ella, casi desde el mismo momento de conocerla y eso le dio coraje, y no es porque ella lo estuviese de él, más que nada estaba encaprichada.

Cuando supo que vivían juntos y veía que de un momento a otro anunciarían su compromiso, le entraron unas tremendas ganas de comprometerlo, dándole exactamente lo mismo saber que estaba en una relación formal con otra mujer y más de una vez y en alguna fiesta se le había insinuado, a ver si lo hacía caer en sus redes y tener un escarceo con él. Al fin y al cabo, él tenía una merecida fama de mujeriego, que su detective debía conocer, que más daba que tuvieran una aventura, ella seguro que más tarde o más temprano lo perdonaría.

Cuando ella murió y Gina vio a que lamentable estado había quedado reducido el escritor, le dio mucha rabia, pues sabía que si hubiese sido ella la fallecida, a él poco menos que le hubiese dado igual. Así que se había autoimpuesto el objetivo de volver hacer caer a Rick Castle en sus redes. Lo había intentado en alguna que otra fiesta, pero él estaba tan perturbado y triste que ni siquiera fue capaz de identificar los avances que ella le hacía. Fue por eso que pensó en esperar a una mejor ocasión, cuando se le metía una idea entre ceja y ceja, no desistía hasta salirse con la suya, y decidió que en esa gira que empezaría en Chicago, ella volvería al ataque y recuperaría a su ex marido.

Cuando aterrizaron en Chicago, los esperaba una limusina que los llevó al hotel. Ella se había inventado una historia, para excusar que las habitaciones no eran una para cada uno, como él esperaba, sino una suite que compartirían los dos.

A Castle no le hizo mucha gracia tener que compartir la suite con Gina, y se acordó de la que compartió con Kate cuando la acompaño a Los Ángeles, pero aun conociendo a su ex desde hacía tiempo, no fue capaz de ver la malicia de su acto.

Esa misma tarde ya tenían una firma de libros, así que después de dejar las maletas en la habitación, Castle le comentó que comería algo en la cafetería del hotel, y que después de asearse un poco, podían ir hasta la librería donde sería el acto.

Tal como dijo, hizo. La misma limusina, que había sido contratada por la editorial, los esperaba en la puerta y los llevó hasta la librería donde había ya una larga cola de personas esperando.

La tarde pasó lenta y cuando al cabo de más de cuatro horas, acabó de firmar ejemplares de las dos últimas novelas de Nikki Heat, además de la mano dormida, tenía las piernas entumecidas, de haber estado tanto tiempo sentado.

Cuando salió de la librería después de despedirse del dueño, y vio la limusina esperando le dijo a Gina que se volvía al hotel dando un paseo, que necesitaba despejarse un poco y estirar las piernas. Ella en seguida despidió al chofer y le dijo que se iba con él, que le miró los pies y le dijo que era un largo paseo, para sus zapatos de tacón de aguja, a lo que ella le contestó que si se cansaba mucho siempre podía tomar un taxi, pero no quería perderlo de vista.

Anduvieron un buen rato y llegaron a una zona de bares y restaurantes. Gina tiró de él hasta una trattoría diciendo que se moría por un buen plato de pasta. No fue capaz de negarse y pensó que así también él comía algo, Gina pidió una botella de vino, y él pidió agua ante la cara de extrañeza de ella, que ya le había servido una copa empeñada en alegrarlo un poco pues quería poner en marcha su plan de seducción esa misma noche. Intentó que bebiera, pero no lo consiguió. Castle le había prometido a Kate no beber y se mantenía fiel a esa promesa, claro que a su ex no le dijo nada, solo le dijo que le habían mandado unas pastillas para la ansiedad y que no era recomendable mezclarlas con alcohol.

Cenaron tranquilos y Gina, se pasó un poco con el vino. Cuando salieron del restaurante empezó a reír sin motivo y a dar más de un traspiés, por lo que para disgusto de Castle, que le hubiese apetecido seguir paseando, no tuvieron más remedio que tomar un taxi.

Al llegar al hotel, cada uno se metió a su habitación con su propio baño. Gina que no estaba tan borracha, se lavó los dientes, se puso un sugerente camisón semitransparente y un par de gotas de perfume y se dirigió a la habitación de él.

Castle, que también se había lavado los dientes estaba ya con su pijama puesto, cuando sintió una tenue llamada a la puesta y que en seguida esta se abría, sorprendiéndolo.

¿Te ocurre algo Gina?, ¿te sientes mal?

No, no – dijo ella – solo quería disculparme por haberme puesto tan patosa con el vino, menos mal que ya se me ha pasado, me dio el aire y me mejoré.

¡Ah!, pues me alegro, ahora si no te importa me gustaría dormir – dijo acercándose e indicándole la puerta.

Yo sé otra cosa que podríamos hacer mejor que dormir, Ricky – dijo insinuante – como antes, ya sabes lo bien que nos compenetramos, podemos divertirnos un rato.

Castle la miró horrorizado al principio, ella no le hizo caso y se acercó a él, echándole los brazos al cuello y empezando a besarlo. La primera intención de él, fue rechazarla, sentía que estaba traicionando a Kate, no le apetecía, pero entonces recordó que Kate había muerto, que hacía casi un año que ella ya no estaba y que no tendría nada de malo que él estuviese un rato con Gina. No engañaba a nadie, Kate estaba muerta y él tenía que seguir viviendo.

Los labios de Gina seguían insistiendo mientras que sus manos empezaban a desabrocharle la camisa del pijama. Él se dejó a hacer, empezó a responder al beso y en seguida tuvo dentro de su boca la lengua de Gina jugueteando con su propia lengua. No sentía que fuese Gina quien lo besaba, sentía los besos de Kate, sus manos por la espalda y el torso, pero pensó que era normal, era la primera vez desde que ella no estaba.

Gina, por su parte estaba cada vez más entusiasmada, se esperaba un rechazo por parte de él, y le sorprendió que empezara a responderle.

No es que los besos y las manos de Rick se comportasen con la pasión que recordaba de otras veces, pero por algo había que empezar.

Ya le había quitado la camisa del pijama y al desatar el cordón del pantalón este cayó al suelo, dejándolo completamente desnudo, pues no llevaba ropa interior.

¡Vamos a la cama Rick, vamos a la cama! – dijo con voz apasionada.

Se tumbó y ella se despojó de su camisón quedando también desnuda y se tumbó sobre él, para seguir besándolo y acariciándolo por todo el cuerpo. Gina estaba cada vez más excitada, pero Castle seguía igual, era como si fuese inmune a las atrevidas caricias que su ex mujer le prodigaba y que él trataba de devolver, cada vez con menos ganas.

¿Qué te pasa Rick?, ¿Estás cansado?, ¿es eso?

No Gina, no es cansancio, es solo que no puedo.

¿Estás enfermo?, ¿Serán las pastillas esas que tomas?

No, no son las pastillas – dijo Rick, pues no había ningunas pastillas.

¿Entonces qué demonios te ocurre? – dijo mosqueada porque estaba más que excitada y veía que él no tenía ningún interés en satisfacerla.

Lo siento Gina – dijo levantándose y poniéndose los pantalones del pijama – pero no puedo hacerlo, aun no estoy preparado, será mejor que te vayas – y le acercó el camisón.

Ella se levantó de la cama indignada y se puso el camisón.

¿Qué no estás preparado?, tu musa hace casi un año que se murió, y no va a volver nunca más, ¿piensas guardarle la ausencia eternamente?

No sé si le guardaré la ausencia eternamente o la semana que viene me da por ahí, me entran las ganas y me voy de putas para desahogarme, pero ahora y en este momento no puedo hacerlo.

¿Acaso me estas comparando con una puta? – dijo indignada.

No, no te comparo con nada, es que no puedo, ¿entiendes?, no puedo – dijo más que molesto.

¿Es que ahora eres impotente Ricky? – dijo con maldad.

Pues a lo mejor si – dijo cansado – me he vuelto impotente y ahora vuelve a tu cuarto y a ver si podemos dormir algo.

Gina se volvió a su habitación echando chispas, era la primera vez que la rechazaban. Al día siguiente Castle le comentó que había conseguido una habitación individual, a partir de ese momento en los demás hoteles que visitaron durante la gira, tuvieron habitaciones separadas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Queda prohibido no sonreír a los problemas, _

_no luchar por lo que quieres, _

_abandonarlo todo por miedo, _

_no convertir en realidad tus sueños."_

**Pablo Neruda**

Aprovechando que hacía un precioso día, Kate había salido a pasear con Ricky por la playa, llevándolo como era habitual en su manta canguro. El bebé cumpliría en unos días seis meses, y se había convertido en la alegría de la casa y sobre todo de su madre, a la que había devuelto las ganas de vivir y de reír. Era un niño alegre y sociable, a todos sonreía, era feliz empezando a descubrir el mundo que le rodeaba. Le encantaba que su mamá lo pusiese en una alfombra en el suelo, rodeado de sus juguetes favoritos. Le llamaban mucho la atención los sonidos y colores.

Como decía Kate, era igual de charlatán que su padre, pues cuando empezaba a balbucear y a canturrear era difícil mantenerlo callado. Aún seguía amamantándolo, aunque había empezado a darle una alimentación suplementaria.

Kate era feliz con su bebé, al que adoraba. Del mismo modo al abuelo Jim y a Pam se les caía la baba con el crío. Había descubierto el inmenso placer de coger objetos y arrojarlos y tenía a los tres adultos agotados de tanto agacharse.

El niño se parecía extraordinariamente a su padre y Kate daba gracias al cielo por tenerlo con ella, pues tener a su hijo le había hecho mucho más llevadera la separación de Castle y la larga espera hasta el juicio.

Kate le había hecho muchas fotos al niño. Cada momento, cada sonrisa, procuraba guardarla en la cámara que siempre llevaba consigo. Además le había seguido haciendo una foto cada día, que tenía organizadas en carpetas. Los seis meses de vida de Ricky estaban perfectamente documentados, para que su padre lo viese, en un futuro que ella esperaba que no fuese muy lejano.

Volvió hasta la casa, el niño se le había quedado dormido con el balanceo de su paso, y quería acostarlo en su cuna, donde estaría más cómodo. Entró por el porche acristalado que servía de estudio de Pam, y sonrió al ver la cantidad de retratos que esta había hecho de su hijo, ni un príncipe tenía tantos cuadros dedicados a él.

Escuchó voces en el salón y hasta allí se dirigió, para ver quién era. Le sorprendió ver a una pareja de unos treinta y tantos años, allí sentados hablando con su padre y con Pam.

¡Hola Meg! – la saludó su compañera – estos son unos abogados que han venido hasta aquí para hablar contigo.

¿Abogados? – preguntó ella un poco confusa – ¿ya va a ser el juicio?

Si hija, en menos de un mes podrás volver – dijo Jim feliz – al menos eso creo.

Voy a acostar a Ricky, se ha quedado dormido a mitad del paseo – dijo casi sin saludar y dirigiéndose a la habitación del bebé para volver al poco rato con el intercomunicador en la mano, que colocó en el mueble cercano.

Estos son Alice Forrester y Cary Stewart – dijo Pam señalándolos y presentándole a los dos abogados – ellos se van a encargar de prepararte para que testifiques contra Bracken.

¿Ya se recuperó del infarto cerebral que le dio? – preguntó por pura curiosidad más que por interés en su salud.

Si – dijo Alice, que era una agradable y sonriente mujer afroamericana – después de meses de rehabilitación, ya ha vuelto a su celda en la prisión de máxima seguridad donde está internado en espera del juicio.

A Kate hace ya tiempo que le rondaba por la cabeza, la idea de que quizás no ha estado realmente en peligro, de que su desaparición del mundo y separación de su vida, ha sido algo exagerada. Nunca lo había comentado con Pam, pues sabía que la mujer había hecho lo que le habían mandado y no tenía ninguna queja de ella, al contrario, se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas, ni tampoco a su padre, por no preocuparlo más. Así que no pudo evitar preguntar:

¿Y todo esto por lo que he tenido que pasar ha merecido la pena?, ¿realmente estaba en peligro?

Sí que lo estaba – dijo serio Cary – el senador Bracken es un hombre poderoso, ahora parece que después del infarto cerebral y algunas secuelas que le han quedado, está un poco más tranquilo, pero desde prisión fue capaz de urdir, no solo su asesinato sino el de otro testigo importante.

¿Hay otra persona escondida como yo?

La hay – dijo Alice sin especificar mucho – en estos momento otros abogados que trabajan como nosotros, para el fiscal general del estado están con esa persona preparándola para el juicio, igual que estamos nosotros aquí.

¿Y también ha muerto de repente? – preguntó Kate un poco extrañada.

Ha muerto en otro accidente – dijo Pam – y en principio nada hace sospechar que estáis los dos vivos. Bracken cree que se ha salido con la suya y a pesar de eso, parece ser que ha seguido manteniendo gente vigilando vuestro entorno, posiblemente para ver si reaparecíais de manera sospechosa.

¿Han estado vigilando a Castle? – preguntó enseguida Kate preocupada.

No sabríamos decirle con exactitud – dijo Alice – pero nos consta que han estado pendiente no solo del señor Castle, sino de sus compañeros policías y su amiga la forense. Lo decimos porque nosotros tampoco los hemos perdido de vista.

Así que realmente he estado en peligro – dijo Kate sin poder evitar estremecerse.

Si – dijo Pam – todos entendemos que sacarte de Nueva York simulando tu muerte, fue la decisión más drástica y dolorosa, pero también la más acertada. Ese hombre hubiese terminado saliéndose con la suya, y si no te hubiese llegado a matar en un accidente, este podría haberte provocado un aborto, y con toda probabilidad hubiese atacado a tus puntos débiles, tu pareja, su familia, tu padre, tus amigos. Ahora estas a salvo y ha llegado la hora de terminar con él.

¿Qué tengo que hacer? – dijo sentándose junto a los abogados.

Estos empezaron a explicarle los numerosos cargos que había contra Bracken, todo de lo que se le acusaba. Le preguntaron por su investigación personal, sobre el asesinato de su madre.

Jim Becket estaba sentado al lado de su hija. Como abogado no quería perderse un detalle de toda aquella maraña legal, que tan bien entendía.

Kate les fue explicando todo lo que había ido descubriendo poco a poco, desde que a Castle se le ocurrió inmiscuirse en el caso de su madre. Jim estaba asombrado de todo lo que había pasado su hija en los últimos años, todo lo que ella y Castle habían sido capaces de descubrir, las muertes de Dick Coonan, Ranglan y McAllister y como Roy Montgomery también había estado involucrado, aunque al final dio su vida por protegerla.

Hija, es increíble todo lo que cuentas – dijo Jim – no salgo de mi asombro. Pero ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Castle meterse a investigar donde no le llamaban?, ¿Es consciente de todo lo que ha armado?

Ya sabes cómo es papá – dijo ella suspirando e intentando disculparlo – lo hizo por mí, pensó que con su dinero y sus amistades, sobre todo con un forense muy bueno, podría ayudarme a resolverlo de una vez por todas, sin sospechar ni él ni yo, que no había sido un acto de delincuencia aislado sino parte de una gran trama, imagino que si se hubiese imaginado donde se metía, no habría insistido tanto, aunque por otra parte con lo insistente que es, dudo mucho que hubiese abandonado.

Por mucho que ese hombre te quiera fue un irresponsable al meterse donde no le llamaron – dijo con cierta indignación Jim Becket – estuvieron a punto de matarte por eso en el funeral de Montgomery, no quiero ni recordarlo, me pongo enfermo solo de pensar lo cerca que estuve de perderte.

Castle no tuvo toda la culpa – lo defendió ella con lealtad – aunque se metió donde no debía, todo esto hubiese pasado igual. Ranglan me llamó un tiempo después, así que aunque él no hubiera intervenido, yo habría seguido investigando por mi cuenta y riesgo desde el momento que Ranglan me dio una pista de por donde seguir, no hay que culpar a nadie, esto pasó y el culpable ya está en la cárcel.

Y nosotros vamos a encargarnos de que no vuelva a salir jamás – dijo Alice categórica – ahora debemos seguir trabajando en esto.

Y eso es lo que hicieron. Durante varias horas estuvieron ensayando sobre posibles preguntas que los abogados defensores de Bracken podrían hacerle, alguna rebuscada y con bastante mala intención, pero querían tenerlo todo preparado hasta el más mínimo detalle, para que nada la tomase por sorpresa.

Fue Ricky quien interrumpió la larga sesión de trabajo cuando se oyó su balbuceo por el intercomunicador, señal que se había despertado. Kate fue a levantarse para atenderlo, pero Jim se le adelantó.

Sigue tú con ellos y yo voy a ver como está.

Habrá que cambiarlo y pronto empezará a protestar porque tendrá hambre.

No te preocupes – dijo el abuelo – yo lo cambio y lo traigo aquí.

Kate volvió a prestar atención a lo que Cary hablaba en ese momento, aunque hubiese preferido levantarse para ocuparse de su hijo. A los pocos minutos entró este en el salón en brazos de su abuelo, vestido con un alegre mono de color amarillo brillante, con los puños, el cuello y la planta de los pies naranja, que lo hacía parecer un simpático pollito. El crío miró con atención a las dos personas extrañas, aunque lejos de asustarse le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Alice, que adoraba a los niños, no se pudo resistir al encantador chiquillo y levantándose se dirigió al bebé diciendo con una sonrisa:

¿Y quién es este niño tan precioso?

Ababababa – respondió Ricky que sin cortarse ni un pelo le echó los brazos a la sonriente abogada que no dudó en cogerlo.

¡Que gracioso y que simpático! – dijo Alice con una sonrisa tomando al niño de brazos de su abuelo y haciéndole carantoñas.

Si – dijo Kate sonriente, llamando la atención de su hijo al hablar – no extraña nada y se va con cualquiera, es igual de zalamero que su padre.

Ricky se había vuelto al oír a su madre, que sonreía orgullosa a la demostración de simpatía de su hijo, y le echó los brazos, balbuceando con alegría.

¡Ea! – dijo Alice – ya ha visto a su mamá y se ha olvidado de las visitas – y le entregó el niño a Kate, despidiéndose de él, con un beso en la cabecita.

Kate recibió a su hijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, que hizo reír a carcajadas a Ricky.

Ya le he cambiado el pañal – intervino Jim – ¿Vamos a seguir trabajando o descansamos para comer? – preguntó al ver la hora que era.

Si queréis paramos y lo dejamos para después de comer – dijo Cary y mirando a su compañera – deberíamos buscar algún sitio por aquí para almorzar algo…

Pensaba preparar lasaña al pesto – intervino Jim, que era bastante cocinillas – si os apetece podéis comer aquí con nosotros – los invitó.

Por mi encantada – dijo Alice – ¿Qué opinas tú, Cary?

Pues encantado también – dijo sonriente – se está muy bien aquí y podemos seguir un rato más mientras usted hace la comida, si no le importa claro.

Por supuesto que no – dijo Jim – pongo el agua a hervir y vuelvo con vosotros, no quiero perderme nada de lo que digáis.

Kate se sentó con Ricky en su regazo y le dio una pelota blandita de varios colores y texturas que sonaba al moverla. El niño estuvo un buen rato entretenido con el juguete, mientras su madre atendía a la charla de los dos abogados, hasta que se cansó y lanzó la pelota al suelo, con bastante buen tino, lo que hizo sonreír a todos.

Tiene madera de pitcher el chaval – dijo Cary sonriendo pues le había pasado la pelota justo por al lado.

Si – dijo Jim riendo también – eso le viene de parte de su familia materna – dijo con orgullo, pues tanto su hija como él, eran buenos jugadores.

Pam se levantó a coger la pelota y volvió a dársela pero como Ricky ya se había aburrido y había visto que había hecho gracia, volvió a tirarla de nuevo.

Esta vez fue Kate con él en brazos, quien se levantó a coger la pelota y volvió a dársela, reprendiéndolo cariñosamente. Pero el crío estaba ya harto y volvió a tirar la pelota y a protestar, señal de que tenía hambre.

Bueno, creo que es hora de parar – dijo Alice con una sonrisa y haciéndole monerías al niño.

Si, así yo mientras hago la comida, que quiero enterarme bien de todo.

Jim se fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo de todos, incluido el de Ricky que una vez que estuvo lista su papilla, fue sentado en su trona y se dispuso alegremente a comérselo todo. Era un tragón tremendo y cuando estaba comiendo no había nada ni nadie que pudiese distraerlo.

Más de una vez, su madre o su abuelo le gastaban bromas y cuando le acercaban la cuchara con papilla, no terminaban de acercársela a la boca y se la retiraban. Él abría una boca enorme, pero cuando no le llegaba la comida, se pillaba unos cabreos monumentales y protestaba poniendo los famosos morritos Castle, con lo que a su madre se le caía la baba, nada más verlo.

Cuando termino de comer, ya la comida de los mayores estaba lista, así que lo sentaron al lado de los adultos con varios juguetes, con los que estuvo entretenido mientras estos comían y charlaban amigablemente.

Los dos abogados eran bastante agradables y les estuvieron contando a todos de Nueva York y de otros casos interesantes en los que habían trabajado. También le informaron que Castle se había ofrecido como testigo para declarar, pues de alguna manera había adivinado la autoría de su asesinato, pero que ellos le habían dado largas, pues sabían que ella estaba escondida en algún lugar del país.

A Kate se le saltaron las lágrimas de emoción al saber que de algún modo él seguía pendiente de ella y que había tomado el relevo buscando justicia no solo para su madre sino también para ella.

Después de comer y tomar café, siguieron hablando un buen rato, mientras que Ricky jugaba en la alfombra que había en el salón con sus juguetes, hasta que empezó a cabecear y Kate se lo llevó para acostarlo en su cuna y con el niño ya durmiendo su siesta, reanudaron el trabajo.

La rutina de ese día se repitió durante casi una semana. Al término de esta consideraron que Kate estaba perfectamente preparada para declarar y ellos se despidieron de ella, diciéndole, que fuese preparando su equipaje pues cuando menos se lo esperase la avisarían para volver a Nueva York.

Kate no pudio evitar ponerse nerviosa ante esta noticia. Volver a la ciudad y verlo a él, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo de la nueva situación que se le presentaba por delante, miedo a que Castle la hubiese olvidado, miedo a no ser capaz de volver a su vida de antes, miedo a volver a ser Katherine Becket.

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

"_Solo existen dos días en el año en los que no se puede hacer nada. _

_Uno se llama ayer y otro mañana. Por lo tanto hoy es el día ideal _

_para amar, creer, hacer y principalmente vivir"_

**Dalai Lama**

El juicio contra el senador William H. Bracken, era la principal noticia de todas las cadenas de televisión. Bracken, había sido un político muy popular y mediático. Además de tener ideas novedosas y progresistas en cuestión de política, era un hombre que salía bien en televisión, tenía atractivo y siempre que era entrevistado se comportaba de manera amable y educada. Tenía muchos seguidores. Por eso, cuando fue detenido y se empezó a filtrar en prensa y televisión la cantidad de delitos en los que estaba implicado y de los que era culpable, la opinión pública se le echó encima, fueron muchos los que se sintieron estafados y desengañados por las sucias artimañas del político.

En el tiempo que había estado en la cárcel, su posterior hospitalización y su vuelta a prisión, muchos ciudadanos empezaron campañas de protesta y crearon foros y plataformas en internet entre otras cosas, para apoyar a las víctimas de Bracken, que eran varias. Algunos más osados se habían dedicado a insultar y hostigar a la familia del senador, teniendo que intervenir la policía en varias ocasiones. Estas acciones habían sido noticia más de una vez y ahora que sería el juicio, se temía que en las inmediaciones de la corte suprema de la ciudad, se formaran tumultos y alborotos entre los allí presentes.

La última noticia que se tenía es que el juicio sería público y con jurado popular, que había sido elegido entre distintos ciudadanos, así que Castle ya le había dicho a los chicos, que en el momento que empezara este, dejaría de ir por la 12th pues no quería perdérselo. No podía evitar sentirse triste y ansioso a la vez. Sobre todo triste porque Kate no estaba allí con él, para disfrutar juntos de lo que iba a ser sin ninguna duda, el fin de la carrera de Bracken y vengar así y de una vez por todas la muerte de Johanna Becket. Ella se merecía haber sido testigo de la vergüenza pública del senador y poder estar allí cuando se lo llevaran a la cárcel de por vida para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle quien había ganado al final.

Pero Kate no estaba y en su lugar iría él, a estar pendiente de todo para que no se olvidasen de nada de las barbaridades que había cometido. En prensa solo había salido los caso más llamativos en los que se había visto envuelto, de Johanna Becket, y los policías corruptos no se decía nada, a pesar de saber Castle que Kate iba a ser llamada como testigo de la acusación, por lo que imaginaba que la fiscalía del estado había tenido más que tiempo de investigar toda la basura que rodeaba al senador.

Al final nadie se había puesto en contacto con él, pero a pesar de todo, si no trataban ese tema tan importante, ya se las apañaría para declarar y si no le dejaban convocaría una rueda de prensa, pero el mundo tenía que saber por fin que entre los crímenes de Bracken estaba el de haber matado a Kate, a su madre y al hijo de ambos.

Castle se dedicó en esos días a revisar todo el material que había ido recopilando, tanto de lo que había en casa de ella, como lo que él había averiguado, lamentando que los papeles custodiados por el señor Smith, se hubiesen perdido en aquella explosión, en previsión de que pudiese necesitarlo, no sabía si al final lo buscarían para declarar o no, pero por si acaso quería estar preparado.

Esa mañana llegó al cementerio, con las dos rosas como de costumbre. Las cambió por las del día anterior y se sentó a hablar con ella y contarle que el juicio contra Bracken sería en muy poco tiempo, que por fin se haría justicia con Johanna Becket y las otras víctimas y que estaba deseando que el mundo supiese que fue él quien la mató. También volvió a lamentarse de que no pudiese estar presente para ver que toda su lucha y esfuerzo iban a ser recompensados por fin.

Más de tres horas estuvo allí sentado hablando con ella de mil y una cosas, diciéndole lo que la quería y la echaba de menos y lo feliz que hubiese sido de haber conocido a su hijo, para terminar pidiéndole que esperaba que no se cansase de oírle hablar siempre de lo mismo.

Más de una vez se había dicho que era absurdo que fuese allí cada día a hablar con alguien que no podía escucharle, incluso le había llegado a preguntar a su madre si estaba loco por hacerlo, a lo que ésta le contesto, que de ninguna manera, que era una forma como otra cualquiera de sobrellevar su dolor, y debía ser así porque los ratos que pasaba en el cementerio hablando con ella, le iban aliviando poco a poco su pena y ayudándolo a superarla.

Salió del cementerio y aprovechó el buen tiempo que hacía para dar un largo paseo. Pasó por un quiosco y compró un comic y una revista que le llamó la atención. Llegó a Central Park y se sentó en un banco a leer tranquilamente. Aquel día no le apeteció ir a la comisaría, aunque llamó a su madre para decirle donde estaba y que estaba bien. Cuando le empezó a entrar hambre compró un perrito caliente y siguió leyendo otro rato, hasta que se cansó de estar sentado y decidió seguir caminando.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer y casi sin darse cuenta sus pasos le llevaron hasta el antiguo apartamento de Kate, donde no había vuelto desde que estuvo con Lanie. Después de recoger todas sus cosas, había alquilado un trastero y las había guardado allí junto con sus muebles y todas las pertenencias de su padre. Ella había ido amueblando su nuevo piso con tanto cariño y dedicación que él se sintió incapaz de deshacerse de ninguna de sus cosas. Miró hacia arriba y vio luz en las ventanas, lo que le hizo suspirar pensando en quien estaría ahora viviendo en su casa.

Siguió andando por esa zona de la ciudad que tan familiar se le había hecho y a la que no había vuelto, al no sentirse capaz de enfrentar los recuerdos y sorprendiéndose al recordar muchas vivencias que había tenido allí con Kate y ser capaz de hacerlo sin la angustia que antes le embargaba.

Fue evocando todos los momentos que había pasado con ella, en el italiano de la esquina de su calle, donde hacían la mejor pizza de cuatro quesos del mundo, según palabras textuales de Kate, o cuando comían en el restaurante chino favorito de ella y se daban de comer el uno al otro, con los palillos, como dos adolescentes.

Paseó también por el parque cercano donde ella salía a correr y él la había acompañado más de una vez. Dio un largo paseo por todos y cada uno de los lugares que tanto habían frecuentado en el barrio de ella y después de mucho andar, empezó a notar el agotamiento y volvió a su casa. Estaba solo, se sirvió un vaso de zumo y se dirigió a su estudio, donde encendió la televisión. Estaban hablando de Bracken, como era habitual en los últimos días, y anunciaron que el juicio comenzaría el próximo lunes.

Sintió renovarse sus fuerzas, empezaba la cuenta atrás, para que todo acabase por fin. Por primera vez, después de haber terminado la saga de Nikki Heat se sintió en paz consigo mismo y sacó el ordenador para volver a escribir.

Se le había ocurrido que podría escribir un libro contando todo el caso Bracken, él no era periodista de investigación, pero había leído tanto sobre este y todo lo que le rodeaba, que pensó que el mundo debía conocer la verdadera cara de uno de los políticos más conocidos del país. No sabía como quedaría el libro, ni si llegaría a publicarlo alguna vez, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo, aunque fuese para su propio disfrute.

Al día siguiente decidió volver a la comisaría, de momento no tenía nada que hacer allí, pero le apetecía charlar un poco con los chicos, por si pudiera servirles de ayuda, y si no estaban, se acercaría hasta la morgue a hablar con Lanie. Últimamente hablaban mucho, más de lo que lo hicieron nunca, y siempre tenían el mismo tema de conversación, pues hablaban de Kate, recordándola en cualquier momento o situación que se les ocurriera.

Esposito y Ryan estaban cada uno sentado en sus respectivas mesas, enfrascados en algunos informes.

¡Hola chicos!, ¿Qué tal todo?

¡Hola Castle! – contestó Ryan levantando la cabeza – ¿Vienes a echarnos una manos con todo este papeleo? – le dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo lo que el escritor odiaba hacer eso.

Bueno, ya sabes que no es mi tarea favorita, pero es este último año, no he tenido más remedio que hacerme un experto en estos temas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó solidario y dispuesto a ayudarlo.

No hace falta, de verdad – dijo Ryan conmovido por su interés – tampoco vamos tan atrasados, es que de momento no hay ningún caso, así que algo hay que hacer.

Pues a mí no me importaría que me echases una mano – dijo Esposito con una sonrisilla – ya que te has ofrecido – y se levantó para cederle su sitio a Castle, con la clara intención de endilgarle a este su trabajo, que él no tenía ganas de hacer.

Gates salió en ese momento de manera apresurada de su despacho, lo que hizo que Esposito volviese a sentarse como si se tratase de un niño pillado en falta en la escuela.

Señor Castle – dijo sorprendida por su presencia, aunque sin poder disimular la sonrisa – no esperaba verlo por aquí.

Iba de paso – mintió el escritor, pensando que lo echaría ahora que había terminado de revisar todos los antiguos casos de Kate y allí ya no tenía nada que hacer – solo subí a saludar.

Usted siempre será bienvenido en esta comisaría – dijo Gates pensando que más pronto que tarde volvería a tenerlo por allí alrededor de su mejor inspectora, que en breve y con toda seguridad volvería a reintegrase en la comisaria.

¡Vaya, gracias! – dijo realmente sorprendido.

Tengo que salir a ocuparme de algo urgentemente – les dijo a los chicos – si alguien quiere hablar conmigo que tomen el recado, porque no estaré disponible hasta después del almuerzo – y volviendo a sonreír a Castle, ante la extrañeza de este, salió apresuradamente de allí.

¿Será que se nos ha echado un amante? – se preguntó Esposito con malicia.

Pues si es así, le está cambiando el carácter para bien – dijo Castle – me ha sonreído, dos veces – dijo con asombro.

Lo que ninguno de los tres podía imaginar es que Gates acababa de ser informada de que Kate Becket acababa de volver a la ciudad y ella había preguntado si podía visitarla. Cuando le dijeron que si no lo dudó. Tenía que reconocer que había echado de menos a su mejor inspectora y sabía con certeza que ella querría saber como había transcurrido la vida en la 12th durante el tiempo que ella tuvo que ausentarse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_No hay nada como volver a un lugar _

_que permanece sin cambios, _

_para descubrir cómo has cambiado tú."_

**Nelson Mandela**

Como le dijeron los abogados, Kate empezó a recoger sus cosas y a preparar el equipaje. Le sugirieron que viajara a Nueva York, en compañía de otros agentes y dejara a Ricky en Santa María con Pam y Jim, pero ella no se sintió capaz de separarse de su hijo y dejarlo allí. No porque no confiase plenamente en su padre y su amiga para cuidarlo, sabía que no podría estar mejor atendido, sino porque no quería pasar ni un instante lejos de él y menos para irse a la otra punta del país, sin saber cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver a verlo.

Así que al final y ante su rotunda negativa, decidieron que todos viajarían a la gran manzana. Se instalarían en otro de los muchos pisos francos con los que contaba el FBI en la ciudad, y Jim cuidaría de su nieto, mientras Kate iba a declarar.

No tenía mucha ropa, se había apañado todo el tiempo con lo que Pam le proporcionó para empezar su nueva vida. Solo había comprado alguna prenda, cuando estaba embarazada, pero por lo demás era poco lo que tenía que llevarse. En cuanto a objetos personales, solo tenía la cámara de fotos, el libro electrónico que le regalara su padre y que tanta compañía le había hecho, el ordenador portátil que le proporcionaron y que ni siquiera era suyo y el último libro de Castle, que compró en el pueblo en papel, aunque también lo tenía ya en versión digital.

En cambio el equipaje de Ricky si iba a ser más voluminoso, aunque solo se llevaría su ropa y algunos juguetes, ya que le dijeron que en el momento que se reintegrase a su vida de siempre, le harían llegar todos los objetos personales que dejase en la casita azul que había sido su hogar durante el último año.

Todavía no sabía con certeza la fecha del juicio, pero ella empezó poco a poco a despedirse de Santa María Beach, al final le había tomado mucho cariño al pintoresco pueblecito. A los más allegados, solo les dirían que tenían que irse por un asunto familiar sin entrar en más explicaciones, no es que hubieran hecho muchas amistades pero al ser gente sencilla y agradable y aquel un lugar pequeño, todo el mundo los conocía.

Mark y Kendra, que si sabían de su situación en el programa de protección de testigos, con el que ellos mismos colaboraban, también estaban al tanto de su próxima partida. El doctor Lester también ejercía de pediatra de Ricky, así que las visitas a su consulta habían sido continuadas.

Los últimos días que Kate pasó en aquel pequeño pueblecito, los dedicó a pasear por la playa, por las alegres calles y plazas y a fotografiar cada detalle, por pequeño que fuese para mostrarle a Castle, cuando se reencontrase con él, lo que había sido su vida durante el tiempo que tuvieron que estar separados.

Cuando Pam le comunicó que en dos días salían para Nueva York, pues el juicio empezaba al siguiente lunes, le entró un ataque de angustia, al pensar que tendría que enfrentarse no solo a Bracken, sino a toda la vida que había dejado allí. Aunque no sabía cuándo la llamarían a declarar, era conveniente, que estuviese allí desde el comienzo del mismo, preparada para cuando llegase el momento.

Como casi un año antes, metieron el equipaje en la furgoneta y se dirigieron al aeródromo de Santa Catalina. Conducía Pam, y Jim ocupaba el asiento del copiloto. Kate iba detrás con Ricky sentado en su silla adaptada. Estaba nerviosa y en un vano intento de calmarse iba hablando con su hijo. Le cogía la manita al niño y mirando por la ventanilla le decía:

Despídete de la playa cariño, dile adiós a la arena y al mar.

Abababababa – decía Ricky por toda respuesta.

Mira Ricky, mira esas vaquitas – le decía – dile adiós, cariño, dile que vas a conocer a tu papá.

Papapa – decía el niño haciendo que a su madre se le cayese la baba y le diese un beso en el cachete.

Kate le había enseñado a su hijo multitud de fotos y videos donde Castle aparecía, en un esfuerzo de que el niño supiese quien era su padre, aunque Pam, le decía que el niño era demasiado pequeño para asociar las imágenes que ella le enseñaba, con la figura paterna, y también le decía más de una vez y con cierto temor, que no debía arriesgarse con sus comentarios, a descubrir quien era el padre de Ricky.

Anochecía cuando llegaron al aeródromo. Ya había gente esperándolos y unos oficiales se encargaron de descargar la furgoneta y cargar todas sus pertenecías en el avión privado que los llevaría a Nueva York.

Se instalaron en sus asientos y esperaron pacientemente hasta que llegó la hora de despegar. El comandante se presentó y les comunicó la duración prevista del vuelo, y el tiempo que hacía en la localidad de destino. El viaje duraría varias horas, afortunadamente tenían todas las comodidades. Jim observaba a su hija, que en todo momento llevaba al niño en brazos, aunque habían subido a la cabina su silla del coche que habían amarrado con el cinturón de seguridad, a uno de los asientos, para que estuviese más cómodo durante las largas horas que duraría el vuelo.

Kate hablaba poco, solo lo que le decía al niño, para entretenerlo. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cuando tendría que declarar ni cuando podría ver a Castle. Pam le había dicho que con toda seguridad, tendría que quedarse en el piso franco hasta que terminase todo el proceso, que debería tener paciencia pues sería largo y que lo más seguro es que no pudiese salir de allí, hasta que se dictara sentencia, pero realmente ella tampoco estaba muy informada y solo eran conjeturas.

No le hacía nada de gracia tener que volver a permanecer encerrada, y le preocupaba que Ricky también tuviese que estar prisionero, pero Pam le aseguró que ella misma se encargaría de salir a pasear con el niño todos los días, aunque ella no pudiese acompañarlos, que no se preocupase, porque le habían comunicado que la casa donde estarían esta vez, tenía un pequeño jardín privado, fuera de la vista de los curiosos, pues habían pensado en que tanto ella como su hijo , necesitarían que les diese el sol y el aire de vez en cuando.

Terminó de darle de comer y cuando se le quedó dormido en los brazos lo colocó en su sillita y lo tapó. Le dijo a su padre que estuviese pendiente mientras ella iba al baño. Entró y cerró la puerta. Se miró al espejo. Aunque tenía el pelo un poco más largo que antes, aun lo llevaba corto, solo le llegaba a los hombros. Había seguido manteniendo el rubio platino, casi decolorado y aunque se había bronceado un poco, producto de sus diarios paseos por la playa, sabía que ahora que tendría que volver a estar encerrada, lo perdería más pronto que tarde. Además seguía estando muy delgada. En definitiva y a pesar de todo, no tenía mucho mejor aspecto que cuando tuvo que salir tan precipitadamente de Nueva York.

"_¿Iría a declarar con ese look?"_ – no pudo evitar preguntarse.

Y es que no se imaginaba entrando a la sala de audiencias vestida con una falda larga de flores o esos pantalones anchos que llevaba puestos en ese momento.

"_¿Le seguiré gustando a Rick con estas pintas?" – _era otra de las preguntas que se hacía con más frecuencia, incluso le había preguntado a su padre si le parecía que estaba atractiva, o si por el contrario estaba muy rara.

Su padre sonreía diciéndole que lo principal era que estaba viva, y que para él era la más guapa de todas las chicas, tuviese el pelo como lo tuviese, pero que claro, que eso era amor de padre, aunque estaba más que seguro que a los ojos de Castle, una vez que se repusiera de la sorpresa de su reaparición, que era lo que más le interesaba a ella, también estaría bellísima.

Seguía mirándose y absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que tocaban a la puerta y a su padre preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior.

Nos han servido ya la cena – le dijo Jim – deberías comer algo.

De acuerdo – dijo volviendo a sentarse en su asiento al lado de su hijo.

Comió sin ganas. Nunca le había gustado la comida de los aviones, y ese aunque era privado, no era distinto de los demás. Después de comer, encendió su libro electrónico y empezó a releer por enésima vez uno de los libros de Castle, hasta que se quedó dormida con el libro en la manos.

El balbuceo de Ricky la despertó, aún era muy temprano, aunque el día empezaba a clarear. Se desperezó mientras besaba al niño, que estaba un poco inquieto, supuso que habría que cambiarlo. Cogió la bolsa del portaequipajes y lo sacó de su silla para ponérselo sobre el regazo y cambiarle el pañal, aprovechando que todos los demás dormían. Después de cambiarlo se lo puso al pecho, ya le prepararía un biberón si se quedaba con hambre.

De momento se quedó satisfecho, con la toma que le dio y sentada junto a la ventana, empezó a enseñarle las nubes, como las de su habitación y a cantarle flojito una canción de un autobús que le encantaba.

Pam y Jim, se despertaron a tiempo para tomar el desayuno que ya estaban preparando. Después de desayunar, el comandante anunció que en poco menos de una hora aterrizarían en el mismo aeródromo militar de Nueva Jersey desde donde salió para California.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago, iba a volver a verlo en unos días, no sabía cuantos, pero estaba claro que iba a verlo. Por ella se pondría en contacto con él en cuanto aterrizase, pero lógicamente tendría que esperar a que la llamasen a declarar, mientras, seguía muerta para el resto del mundo. Pensó también en Lanie, Esposito y Ryan, intuía que sus amigos estarían muy tristes y esperaba que entre todos hubiesen ayudado a Castle, porque estaba más que segura, que era él quien peor lo habría pasado.

Pensó también en Gates y no pudo evitar sonreír al hacerlo. La gran dama de hierro, había terminado siendo una gran aliada, ella se encargó de tramitarlo todo para evitar que la mataran, cosa que tendría que agradecerle siempre. Además ella era la única que sabía que seguía con vida. Pam le comentó en varias ocasiones, que se comunicaba con ellos con la mayor discreción posible y a través de sus contactos, para interesarse por ella y su familia, incluso le habían hecho llegar su sincera felicitación cuando dio a luz.

El auxiliar de vuelo, anunció por el altavoz que debían prepararse, pues aterrizarían en unos minutos. Se sentaron todos y abrocharon sus cinturones. Kate tomó la manita de Ricky que gorjeaba feliz, agitando una sonaja que hacía ruido. El avión aterrizó con suavidad y en menos de media hora estaban en una furgoneta negra de cristales tintados, con todo su equipaje de camino al que sería su nuevo hogar en los próximos días.

Amanecía en Nueva York, cuando la furgoneta entro en el garaje de un edificio. No se pudo fijar muy bien en que zona de la ciudad estaban. Bajaron del coche y entraron a un ascensor que solo subió dos pisos, por lo visto su nueva casa estaba en la planta baja de la finca. El agente que les acompañaba abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar. Era un apartamento amplio, y bastante sobrio en la decoración, aunque con todas las comodidades, lo mismo que el otro que ocupó antes de irse. El salón tenía una gran cristalera que daba a un pequeño jardín trasero. Le enseñaron su habitación donde también había una cuna y un cambiador para el bebé. La habitación al lado de la suya sería ocupada por su padre y Pam, que la acompañaría durante todo el proceso, ocuparía la del fondo del pasillo. Ella dejó a Ricky en un corralito que había en el salón, con varios juguetes, donde el niño empezó a entretenerse, mientras ayudaba a organizar todas las cosas que traían.

Al cabo de un rato, Ricky empezó a protestar porque tenía hambre, y mientras ella lo sacaba para consolarlo, Jim se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle su biberón de cereales, que se tomó de un tirón y casi sin respirar ante los comentarios jocosos de los adultos, que no pudieron evitar echarse a reír al verlo comer con tanta desesperación.

Es increíble, como traga este enano – dijo Jim con una carcajada – come como si hiciera un siglo que no lo hace.

Si – corroboró Kate – cualquiera diría que lo mato de hambre – y retirando el biberón de la boquita del niño que empezó a protestar – respira hijo, que te vas a ahogar – pero viendo que se enfurruñaba y protestaba le volvió a ponerle la tetina en la boca, que el niño aceptó encantado y siguió comiendo con ansia.

Mientras terminaba de darle de comer se acercó Pam y encendió la televisión del salón que era donde estaban en ese momento. Estuvo buscando entre los canales hasta que dio con uno de noticias, del país y la ciudad, para estar pendiente de si salía alguna información interesante sobre el juicio.

He hablado con una de las agentes – dijo Pam – aún no saben qué día te llamarán para declarar, así que es probable que los abogados vuelvan a hablar contigo, seguramente vendrán mañana.

Estoy deseando que acabe todo esto ya y volver a llevar una vida normal – suspiró Kate – claro si eso es posible, porque me cuesta verme de nuevo ejerciendo de detective de homicidios.

Y como si la hubiesen oído, un oficial encargado de la vigilancia, les anunció que tenían una visita. Al preguntar quién era, Kate se impresionó al escuchar que Victoria Gates estaba allí, era la última persona que esperaba ver en ese momento, se levantó con el niño en brazos, esperando su entrada. Llamaron a la puerta y fue Pam quien abrió, invitando a pasar al capitán hasta el salón donde estaban todos. En un principio se mostró un tanto sorprendida ante el cambio de look y ese nuevo color de cabello, pero cuando esta le sonrió como saludo, la mujer se acercó a ella y ante el asombro de Kate le dio un abrazo cariñoso.

Me alegro mucho de verla en tan buen estado – y mirando a un asombrado Ricky que no perdía detalle de aquella mujer – y este debe ser el pequeño Castle – y mientras le hacía una carantoña – no puede negarlo, es igualito a su padre.

A Ricky le cayó bien esa señora que le hacía monerías, y tan sociable y cumplido como era, se vio en la obligación de echarle los brazos para que lo cogiera, cosa que el capitán hizo con una amplia sonrisa.

Veo que también ha salido a su padre en lo adulador, es increíble, con lo pequeño que es.

Yo también me alegro de verla, capitán – dijo Kate sincera – ¿Quiere sentarse?

Gates se sentó con el bebé en el regazo. Saludó a Pam y a Jim y estuvieron hablando un largo rato. Kate le contó un poco de lo que había sido su vida durante esos meses y Gates le correspondió contándole, ante su enorme curiosidad, como había seguido la vida en la comisaría 12th, sin ella, sobre todo, el trabajo que le había costado permanecer callada siendo testigo mudo, de la desesperación y tristeza de todos, principalmente de Castle.

Le contó como le había echado en cara, que no le dijeran nada cuando sufrió las amenazas, y como había dedicado meses, a revisar todos y cada uno de los casos que ella había llevado, intentando buscar un posible culpable, aunque al final y debido al desarrollo de los últimos acontecimientos, ya todos sospechaban de Bracken, aunque ella insistía en negarlo por tenerlos lo más alejados posible de toda la investigación.

Kate no pudo controlar las lágrimas en más de una ocasión, cuando escuchaba lo que Gates le contaba, sobre todo cuando le hablaba de lo mal que lo había pasado Castle, pues no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que todo acabase y a que su vida volviese a ser el paraíso que era cuando tuvo que salir huyendo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

"_Si la justicia existe, _

_tiene que ser para todos; _

_nadie puede quedar excluido, _

_de lo contrario ya no sería justicia."_

**Paul Auster**

El día del juicio amaneció nublado y ventoso, acorde con el ánimo de todos. Empezarían a las diez de la mañana, y habían anunciado que dejarían entrar al público hasta que se llenase la sala de audiencias, por lo que Castle siendo previsor, se fue muy temprano, por si había mucha gente, como se esperaba, ya que primero quería pasar por el cementerio, como hacía a diario. Ese día solo estuvo unos minutos, despidiéndose de ella para ir a la Corte. Fue de los primeros en llegar, aunque le sorprendió encontrar a varias personas que ya estaban esperando, eran los trabajadores de una empresa que había quebrado debido a los sucios manejos de Bracken y que como él, y muchos más que irían llegando después solo querían verle la cara al desalmado que les había arruinado la vida.

Se colocó de los primeros cerca de la puerta, un policía de los muchos que había por allí y que se encargaban de la seguridad y de mantener el orden, les indicó que deberían de hacer una fila, que no querían jaleos, y que estaban autorizados para desalojar la zona si veían que empezaban los problemas. Había varios patrulleros, camiones de policía, así como camiones de distintas cadenas de televisión.

Los periodistas pululaban por toda la zona, buscando a quien entrevistar, y siguiendo a todos los que se acercaban por allí por si estaban directamente relacionados con el caso y podían obtener alguna exclusiva para sus cadenas. Castle que imaginaba que aquello podría pasar, pero nunca a tan gran escala, había tenido la buena idea de ponerse gafas de sol y un sombrero, que junto con la gabardina que llevaba, por supuesto todo en color negro, lo hacía parecer algún tipo de agente secreto.

Sabía que quizás exageraba en las precauciones, pero lo último que quería es que lo reconociera algún periodista y empezaran a preguntarse el motivo de su asistencia al juicio, y que tenía él que ver con todo eso. Sabía que siempre podía apelar a la excusa de la documentación para una de sus novelas, máxime cuando pensaba escribir una sobre todo lo relacionado con el senador, pero por si acaso no quería que nadie empezase a tirar del hilo y a hacer conjeturas y terminara averiguando, la relación de la muerte de su musa e inspiración para el personajes de Nikki Heat con Bracken. Ya llegaría el momento en que el mundo supiese quien había matado a Kate Becket, pero todo sería a su debido tiempo.

Tuvo que esperar más de dos horas, hasta que se abrieron las puertas. En ese tiempo, aprovechó, para prestar atención a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Eran muchos los que allí había buscando venganza, querían ver a Bracken entre rejas, pues por su culpa habían perdido algo o a alguien valioso en su vida, sus casas, sus trabajos, sus familiares. Castle respondía educadamente si alguien le preguntaba, pero intentaba no inmiscuirse ni relacionarse con nadie. Realmente aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un circo romano.

Cuando por fin pudieron entrar, después de tener que pasar por un arco de seguridad, los policías que allí había, los fueron guiando para evitar aglomeraciones hasta la sala donde se celebraría el juicio. Era una sala muy amplia, la gente empezó a apresurarse para coger los mejores sitios. Castle pudo sentarse en segunda fila, bastante cerca de donde se desarrollaría todo. Se quitó el sombrero y la gabardina y guardó las gafas de sol en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, de donde sacó un cuaderno de notas Moleskine y un bolígrafo, pues quería tomar notas de todo lo que allí pasara.

Mientras que esperaba a que el juicio diese comienzo, empezó a anotar, como era el lugar, las personas que le rodeaban y de que acusaban al senador, con objeto de no olvidar nada y poder documentarse cuando llegara a casa esa noche y empezar así, a preparar el material para el que pensaba que sería su próximo libro.

Se acercaba la hora, ya habían llegado los abogados de la acusación acompañando al fiscal, así como los de la defensa. También habían entrado los miembros del jurado ocupando su lugar correspondiente. Solo quedaban el acusado y el juez que presidiría la causa. A las diez menos dos minutos cesó el murmullo del público, pues se abrió una puerta por la que salió el senador Bracken, custodiado por dos policías. Castle se sorprendió en un principio al verlo tan elegantemente vestido, no sabía por qué pero lo imaginaba ataviado con el mono naranja de los presidiarios. Era evidente que le habían llevado ropa para el juicio, y no un traje cualquiera, Castle reconocería a leguas un traje hecho a medida como el que llevaba.

En la cara y ademanes del acusado se notaban las secuelas del infarto cerebral que había sufrido recientemente, cojeaba de la pierna derecha y era evidente que tenía otras dificultades motrices, pues el brazo derecho permanecía en un cabestrillo, además estaba pálido y visiblemente más delgado, pero el aire de prepotente suficiencia que era característico de él, no lo había perdido, a pesar de la enfermedad y el encarcelamiento que había sufrido. Entró en la sala como si fuese el dueño del mundo, mirando a todos con superioridad y como si le estuviera perdonando la vida a alguien. La gente no se pudo aguantar y empezó a abuchearlo y a insultarlo, lo que fue enseguida cortado por un oficial que puso orden, al anunciar solemnemente al juez que entraba en ese momento en la sala.

-En pie – dijo el alguacil ceremoniosamente, haciendo que todo el público se levantase – preside el Honorable Juez Horace William Greyson.

-Pueden sentarse – dijo el juez cuando él mismo ya lo había hecho.

Empezó el proceso. Fue primero un abogado de la fiscalía, quien tomó la palabra para pasar a exponer todos y cada uno de los cargos que se le imputaban al senador Bracken. Eran tantos, que habló de forma general, para aclarar que irían profundizando poco a poco en cada uno de ellos, anunciando así, que el juicio iba a ser largo. Hablaron de asesinatos, extorsión, tráfico de armas y de estupefacientes y corrupción policial, entre otras barbaridades que había cometido el senador.

Ante tal cantidad de cargos, los murmullos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, por lo que el juez tuvo que pedir silencio, golpeando con el mazo.

Al escuchar los cargos de asesinato y corrupción policial, Castle supo que por fin se haría justicia. Él mientras, no perdía detalle y tomaba nota de todo. Cuando la acusación terminó de exponer toda su argumentación, se dio paso a la defensa, que empezó a exponer sus razones para exculpar al senador.

Se llamó al primer testigo, relacionado con corrupción política y extorsión. Estuvo declarando casi toda la mañana, él y otra mujer, que había trabajado también para un consorcio de empresas, dirigido por Bracken, de la que además era principal accionista.

Castle tomaba apuntes y había observado que también lo hacían otros. Aunque el juicio era público, no se les había permitido la entrada a cámaras de televisión, ni ningún tipo de aparato de grabación, por lo que algunos periodistas, estaban como él, tomando notas.

Se hizo un descanso de dos horas para el almuerzo. Desalojaron la sala, Castle se dirigió a la cafetería de los juzgados, pero estaba abarrotada de gente, así que salió a la calle, pensando en que tardaría menos tiempo y maldiciéndose por no habérsele ocurrido llevarse algo de comer para no perder el sitio. Cerca de la puerta se había instalado un carro de perritos calientes, que estaba haciendo el agosto y no daba abasto. Compró uno y un botellín de agua y se volvió a la audiencia. Después de ir al baño, se quedó por allí hasta que los dejaron pasar de nuevo, para la sesión de la tarde. Ya había gente dentro, fue a buscar donde sentarse, cuando una señora a la que reconoció, como su compañera de asiento de esa mañana, le hizo señas diciéndole que le había guardado su sitio, cosa que Castle, agradeció con sorpresa y una sonrisa.

Por la tarde siguieron declarando varios testigos. Se sucedían las peguntas de la acusación y la defensa. A última hora de la tarde, se suspendió la sesión hasta el día siguiente. Castle estaba agotado, le dolía la espalda y el trasero de estar tantas horas sentado. Había tomado muchas notas, y pensando en el trabajo que le quedaba pendiente para esa noche, salió del tribunal para dirigirse a su casa.

Sintió vibrar el IPhone por enésima vez en ese día. Lo sacó y vio que tenía varios mensajes, el último de Esposito que le preguntaba como había ido todo, que Ryan y él habían seguido el juicio, por la información que habían estado dando todo el día por radio y televisión. Terminaba preguntándole si le apetecía tomar una cerveza con ellos. Les dijo que si y quedaron en un bar cerca de la 12th. Habló con su madre para comentarle como había ido esa primera jornada, y decirle que se retrasaría un poco pues había quedado con los chicos.

Estuvo un rato con ellos, contándole del juicio y todo lo que había vivido ese día y cuando terminó su cerveza sin alcohol, se despidió alegando que estaba muy cansado. Cuando llegó a su casa, su primera intención fue ponerse enseguida a escribir todo lo que tenía anotado, quería empezar a organizar la información, pero Martha le insistió en que debía cenar algo. Le hizo caso por no escucharla, y mientras ella le calentaba la comida, él aprovechó para ponerse ropa cómoda. Cenó con su madre y estuvieron hablando de Bracken y de toda la mierda en la que estaba metido.

Después de cenar, Martha le dijo que si no le importaba iba a salir con unos amigos, su hijo se alegró por ella y la animó a hacerlo. Él por su parte se fue a su estudio y tras encender el portátil, empezó a escribir todas sus impresiones, no quería olvidar nada de lo que había vivido esa mañana. Luego transcribió las notas que había tomado y cuando terminó estuvo buscando información sobre el consorcio de empresas, sobre el que habían estado hablando en el juicio esa mañana y de todas las personas y entidades, que había sabido que tenían que ver con Bracken y sus turbios manejos.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando sintió la llave en la puerta y supuso que era su madre. Guardó toda la información en su ordenador y se dispuso a apagarlo, para acostarse antes de que entrara en la casa, pues sabía que le reñiría como a un crío, por no descansar lo suficiente. Pero la realidad era que desde que Kate había muerto se le había quitado el sueño, con dormir cuatro o cinco horas, como mucho ya estaba más que descansado.

Martha lo sorprendió cuando se dirigía a su habitación.

-¡Hijo por Dios!, ¿Aun estas levantado? – preguntó preocupada.

-Si mamá, he estado escribiendo un rato, pero no te preocupes, que ya me acuesto.

-¿Mañana también irás temprano al juzgado?

-Mañana y todos los días hasta que el juicio se acabe y vea salir a Bracken humillado camino de una prisión de máxima seguridad para cumplir su condena.

-Esperemos que sea así hijo mío, te dejo descansar, hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches, que descanses – y se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

Se fue a su habitación y se preparó para acostarse. No podía dejar de pensar en Kate, y en lo que habría disfrutado pudiendo asistir al juicio, seguía echándola de menos a cada momento. A veces pensaba que nunca iba a ser capaz de rehacer su vida, pues la sombra de Kate siempre iba a estar presente.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a levantarse temprano, se duchó, desayunó y se acordó de prepararse un sándwich para llevárselo, así como una botellita de agua. Podía comer en la cafetería sin tener que abandonar el juzgado. Cuando llegó hasta allí, al igual que el día anterior, había gente ya esperando para entrar. Una vez dentro pudo volver a sentarse en el mismo lugar del día anterior y casualmente junto a la misma señora que lo saludó amable, para luego decirle.

-Mató a mi marido, lo arruinó y por su culpa se quitó la vida – dijo sorpresivamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¿Qué te hizo a ti muchacho?

-Él mató a mi novia, a su madre y a nuestro hijo – dijo por toda respuesta, arrepintiéndose después, aunque nadie los había escuchado.

-Por fin se hará justicia y nosotros estaremos aquí para verlo.

Durante ese día, pasaron a testificar varios empleados de la oficina del senador. Estuvieron así todo el día. Él siguió tomando notas de todo, empezando un segundo cuaderno, con el testimonio del último testigo del día. Como el día anterior volvió a quedar con los chicos, a los que esta vez acompañaba Lanie, para informarles de como había transcurrido la sesión de ese día. Ellos cuando estaban en la 12th, podían seguir el proceso, por la televisión que allí había, o por internet, pero ese día habían tenido un caso y habían pasado la mayor parte de la jornada en la calle.

Luego volvió a su casa y se dispuso a pasarlo todo al ordenador, acostándose otra vez sobre las tres de la mañana. Esa rutina se repitió, durante las primeras jornadas del juicio. Conseguía sentarse siempre en el mismo sitio y siempre al lado de la misma señora que se presentó como Rosemary McPherson y que más de una vez le ayudó con sus notas, pues si se le pasaba algo de anotar, ella estaba pendiente y se lo recordaba, pues tenía una memoria prodigiosa.

Casi cuatro semanas después de empezar, el fiscal empezó a hablar de un grupo de policías corruptos que se dedicaban a secuestrar mafiosos y pedir un rescate y de como Bracken se enteró y quiso sacar provecho de eso, exigiendo una parte de los rescates, mientras fue fiscal adjunto en Nueva York y como financió su primera campaña al congreso, con el dinero obtenido.

Castle se enderezó en su asiento prestando la máxima atención. Estaba expectante, por fin empezaba lo bueno

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Nada se parece tanto a la injusticia, _

_como la justicia tardía."_

**Séneca**

Llevaba varios días encerrada en aquella casa, y pensaba que iba a volverse loca. Seguía el juicio por prensa y televisión. Sentada cómodamente en el sofá de la casa, veía como los corresponsales de diferentes cadenas, iban informando de como se iban sucediendo las sesiones día a día.

Los abogados que la visitaron en California, habían vuelto a hablar con ella, la habían interrogado de mil maneras distintas, y ella era capaz de salir airosa de sus interrogatorios, claro que eso era allí en la tranquilidad de la casa, cuando tuviese que enfrentarse al senador en persona, no estaba tan segura de que todo saliese tan bien.

Estaba desesperada por salir a la calle, pero no se lo permitían. El que si podía hacerlo era Ricky, todas las mañanas lo sacaban al parque cercano, donde pasaba un par de horas paseando en compañía de su abuelo, de Pam y de cualquier otro agente que estuviese disponible. Afortunadamente parecía que nadie sabía quienes eran, parecían una familia que salía a pasear y el niño agradecía estas salidas, pues acostumbrado como estaba a salir con frecuencia en Santa María, ahora se le hacían muy pesadas las largas horas encerrado en casa.

Menos mal que también podía disfrutar del pequeño jardín trasero, donde pasaba gran parte del tiempo. Necesitaba que le diese el aire, y sobre todo tener el maldito juicio y acabar de una vez con todo.

Gates la visitó varias veces y le traía noticias frescas de la comisaría. Nunca se pudo imaginar que llegaría a establecer esa relación de afecto y cordialidad con su jefe, pero en los días que la mujer la visitaba se fue dando cuenta de la categoría humana de Victoria Gates y sabía que en ella encontraría siempre a una aliada. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberla avisado cuando salió sola en busca de Maddox y estuvo a punto de morir cayendo de esa azotea, pues se había dado cuenta de que ella la hubiese ayudado sin problema.

Gates la sorprendió contándole, que Castle era quien se había ocupado de todos sus asuntos, no solo del funeral y el entierro de ella y de su padre, sino también de las escasas propiedades que tenían, es decir la cabaña de su padre en Jersey, porque tanto su apartamento como el estudio de Jim, eran de alquiler. También le dijo que después de muchos meses pagando ambos alquileres, le parecía haber oído hablar a los chicos que había dejado de hacerlo, aunque no estaba muy segura de esa información.

-¿Y todas mis cosas? – no pudo menos que preguntar Kate con pesar – mi ropa, mis libros, mis muebles.

-No tengo ni idea, Kate – respondió Gates – no sé si lo habrá dado a alguna organización de caridad, pero sabiendo el apego que ese hombre le tiene, estoy segura de que lo ha conservado todo en algún sitio.

-Espero que así sea, no me apetece seguir vistiendo con estas pintas – dijo mientras se señalaba la falda larga con flores bordadas con hilos de colores y abalorios – estoy deseando volver a ponerme mi ropa, y mis zapatos, que seguro que se me ha olvidado lo que es andar con tacones.

-Pues no le queda para nada mal, ese nuevo look – dijo el capitán con una sonrisa – y si no aprovéchese de que tiene un novio millonario – se rió la mujer.

-Capitán – dijo Kate censurándola, pero sin poder evitar la sonrisa ella también – pobre Castle, cuando se entere que he estado engañándolo tanto tiempo, lo último que va a querer es comprarme ropa.

-Créame si le digo que ese hombre se va a volver loco de la alegría, desde el momento que vuelva a verla.

-Está muy mal, ¿verdad? – preguntó Kate.

-Lo ha pasado fatal, como ya le dije, se ha dedicado a hacer todo lo posible para hacerle justicia – le aclaró Gates – ahora hace algún tiempo que no lo veo, se pasa el día entero metido en el juzgado.

-¿Castle está asistiendo al juicio? – preguntó alarmada, tenerse que enfrentar a Bracken y a Castle el mismo día, no iba a ser tarea fácil.

-Desde el primer día – dijo Gates – lo sé porque en la comisaría ya se ha corrido el rumor de que fue Bracken de alguna manera, el causante de su muerte. Todos están pendiente de la televisión, y el otro día escuché a Ryan, como le decía a Karpowsky, que el señor Castle estaba yendo todos los días, y que él les informaría de cualquier novedad que ocurriese.

-No quiero ni pensar que esté en la sala de audiencia el día que me toque declarar, se va a llevar una impresión enorme – suspiró Kate.

-Avíseme el día que tenga que ir con tiempo, e intentaré inventar algo para hacerle ir a la comisaría, pero no le aseguro nada, porque tampoco puedo darle motivos para que no asista.

Gates se tuvo que marchar y dejó a Kate con una nueva preocupación en la cabeza. Lo comentó con su padre y Pam, y estos lo único que pusieron hacer es darle ánimos y decirle que tarde o temprano iba a enterarse de que seguía viva, así que casi que daba igual el modo en que lo hiciese.

Le comentó a Pam también el tema de su ropa, aduciendo que no quería ir así vestida. Pam le dijo que ya habían hablado de eso, que ella misma se encargaría de pasar por alguna tienda y comprarle algunos conjuntos más acordes con su estilo de siempre. También le dijo si quería que comprase un tinte castaño, para volver a teñirse el pelo, esta vez de su color habitual, a lo que Kate dijo que si, estaba harta ya de verse los pelos casi blancos. Aunque se los había ido cortando con frecuencia, le había crecido un poco, y ahora los tenía como cuando Castle empezó a trabajar con ella.

Un par de días más tarde se presentó en el piso, la misma agente que le tiñese el pelo de rubio antes de irse. Era más que evidente que la chica, tenía que haber sido peluquera en su vida anterior, porque no solo tiño el cabello de Kate devolviéndole su color castaño de siempre, sino que le recortó las puntas y le dio forma a su corta melena. Cuando se miró al espejo sonrió, otro paso más cerca de volver a su vida de siempre. Al que más le sorprendió el nuevo look de Kate fue a Ricky, que la miró con extrañeza, haciendo reír a todos por su expresividad ya que a pesar de ser un niño que no extrañaba a nadie, parecía que no le había gustado el nuevo peinado de su mamá.

Kate sabía que cada día que pasaba, era uno menos que quedaba para ir a testificar. Procuraba estar tranquila y sosegada, y aunque no podía salir a la calle, el poder estar tomando el sol en el jardín o jugando con su hijo sobre la manta que colocaba sobre el césped, le hacía sobrellevar su espera. Eso y las visitas de Gates, la ayudaban a hacer esa espera más corta.

El día que Pam le avisó de que al día siguiente pasarían a buscarla unos agentes para acompañarla, pues tenía que estar en el juzgado a las once de la mañana, casi se desmaya de los nervios que le entraron. Mandó avisar a Gates, en un vano intento de que impidiese que Castle asistiese ese día al juicio, pero en lo más profundo de su alma, sabía que por fin había llegado el momento de volver a ver a Richard Castle.

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

"_Es cosa fácil ser bueno: lo difícil es ser justo."_

**Víctor Hugo**

Cuando a Gates le avisaron de que al día siguiente, sería el día en que Kate iría a declarar, puso a trabajar su imaginación, pensando que motivo podría darle a Castle, para que fuese a la comisaría en vez de al juzgado. Sin saber muy bien que decirle, esperó a que acabara el juicio, el cual seguía por la radio desde su despacho y marcó el número de Castle.

Este, como cada tarde después de terminar la sesión, se había reunido con Ryan, Esposito y Lanie, para darle cuenta de lo ocurrido ese día. Ya habían empezado a tratar el caso que a todos ellos les interesaba y los chicos, al no poder asistir en persona, delegaban en Castle para que este les tuviese informado hasta del más mínimo detalle.

Cuando le sonó el teléfono y vio que era un número oculto, estuvo a punto de no contestar, pero lo pensó mejor y atendió la llamada. La voz de Gates le sorprendió, y más sorprendió a sus amigos cuando se dieron cuenta de con quien hablaba Castle, casi se cuadran los tres, mientras el escritor hablaba. Gates, no tuvo más remedio que humillarse y decirle que se le había presentado algo complicado y le pidió que si podría ir al día siguiente a la comisaría, pues lo necesitaba. Se le había ocurrido pedirle ayuda para un caso de la mafia rusa, que se había archivado sin resolver, y sabía positivamente que si accedía a ayudarla, cuando viese de que se trataba realmente se iba a enfadar mucho, y con toda la razón del mundo.

Pero Castle, primero le agradeció que se hubiese acordado de él para pedirle ayuda y luego se disculpó amablemente con ella, alegando que no pensaba faltar al juicio por ningún motivo y que si de verdad lo necesitaba iría a la 12th, en cuanto la sesión terminara, asegurándole que no le importaría quedarse hasta tarde si así le servía de ayuda.

Gates le dijo que tampoco era tan importante, solo que sabía de su intuición en la investigación de casos y pensó que le podría ayudar aportando una nueva visión del mismo. Esposito que había estado escuchando todo, le pidió a Castle prestado su teléfono y le dijo a Gates, que si ella quería, Ryan y él podían hacer horas extras para ayudarla, pero que a Castle lo necesitaban en los juzgados mientras durasen las sesiones.

Gates no pudo menos que conmoverse por la lealtad de aquellos hombres, y felicitarse porque formasen parte de su equipo. Estaba deseando que la inspectora Becket volviese a ocupar su puesto, sabía que aun tardaría un tiempo, pero ella esperaría lo que hiciese falta.

Le dio las gracias a Esposito y le dijo también que se las diese a Castle por ofrecerse a ir más tarde y se despidió hasta el día siguiente, pensando en como reaccionaría Castle, cuando viese a Kate.

Amaneció una bonita mañana, Castle se levantó muy temprano, se duchó, se afeitó y salió para el cementerio antes incluso de que Martha se hubiese levantado. Durante los días del juicio, había ido cada mañana, muy temprano para que después le diese tiempo de llegar y poder encontrar sitio.

Llegó a la audiencia y se encontró con el panorama de todos los días, prensa, televisión y mucha gente por allí, pendiente de que se abrieran las puertas para poder entrar. Él sabía que si llegaba un poco tarde, Rosemary le guardaría su sitio de siempre. La dulce señora parecía que vivía en ese lugar, pues por más temprano que él llegase, ella ya estaba allí.

Entraron y se sentaron a esperar que empezase la sesión de ese día. Castle estaba expectante, pues sabía que si no ese día, sería al siguiente cuando hablarían de Johanna Becket y todo lo que su asesinato había supuesto, incluida las muertes de su hija y su esposo. Estrenaba otro cuaderno de notas, había completado varios que cada noche religiosamente transcribía a su ordenador.

Salió el acusado, vistiendo como era habitual en él, un costoso traje hecho a medida. Había cambiado a diario de camisa y de corbata, no así de traje, aunque estos tampoco los había repetido en exceso, pues Castle le había contado hasta seis diferentes.

Bracken seguía manteniendo su cínica sonrisa, como si estuviese seguro de su inocencia, a pesar de que las acusaciones eran muy serias y estaban más que demostradas. La fiscalía del estado había hecho un trabajo excelente y no había dejado ni un cabo suelto. Los abogados que defendían al senador, pertenecientes a uno de los bufetes más prestigiosos, no solo de la ciudad, sino del país, se habían quedado más de una vez sin argumentos, ante las acusaciones del fiscal y los acertados testimonios de los testigos que habían ido presentando.

Castle lo miraba con odio, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo injusta que era la vida. Ese hombre había acabado con todos los Becket y esperaba fervientemente que en ese lugar en el que estaban ahora se hiciera justicia y Bracken acabara en una prisión de máxima seguridad para el resto de su vida. Incluso se le había pasado por la mente contratar a un sicario y hacer justicia por su cuenta, si salía absuelto, pero tal como lo pensó lo descartó, él no era un asesino. Así que pedía para sí mismo que terminase pudriéndose en el infierno.

Empezaron a hablar sobre los policías corruptos, y para pesar de Castle y tal como temía, el nombre del capitán Montgomery salió a relucir, junto con el de los otros agentes, que secuestraban mafiosos, para pedir cuantiosos rescates y de como Bracken, cuando era fiscal adjunto en Nueva York, tuvo conocimiento de ello y en vez de impedirlo y acusar a los policías, aprovechó la coyuntura para lucrarse y financiar así su primera campaña al congreso.

Se presentaron varios testimonios y documentación que lo probaba, así como varios expedientes, y distintas pruebas. Bracken sonreía prepotente, y negaba con la cabeza, como queriendo dar a entender que por ahí no iban a poder pillarlo. Castle estaba que echaba chispas, pues pensaba y con razón, que el senador se sentía más que seguro de que no había ninguna prueba, ni testigo que pudiese probar su culpa. El fiscal hizo una presentación impecable, relatando los hechos con total precisión. Tal como habían hecho con cada acusación llamaron a Bracken para interrogarle sobre los hechos de los que se le acusaban. Ya había estado varias veces en el banquillo, siempre negándolo todo, ahora tocaba que le interrogaran sobre este hecho en concreto. Como era habitual lo negó todo, sin quitar esa sonrisilla de su cara, que Castle tenía ganas de borrar de un puñetazo.

Cuando volvió a su sitio, el fiscal anunció que tenían un testigo clave, para demostrar la veracidad de estos hechos, pero como el interrogatorio iba a ser largo y en vista de que casi era la hora del almuerzo, pidió un receso para comer y retomar la sesión por la tarde, cosa a la que el juez accedió, levantando la sesión.

Castle salió a la cafetería a comer el sándwich que solía llevar, para no perder tiempo. Rosemary se sentó junto a él. La buena señora, se había convertido en una gran amiga en esos días del juicio, habían hablado mucho. Ella le contó que no tenía hijos, ni más familia que su marido Fred. Este tenía un taller de coches, y era bastante bueno en su trabajo, tanto que Bracken quiso comprarlo para que le apañara un coche y provocar un accidente que acabara con la vida de un detective que por lo visto lo estaba vigilando e investigando. Como Fred no se prestó a su juego, se dedicó a espantarle toda la clientela como venganza. Solo les quedaba el dinero de su plan de pensiones que tuvo que usar para poder salvar su negocio. Como no lo consiguió, al verse en la más absoluta ruina, se vino abajo y un día ya no pudo más y se quitó la vida. O eso es lo que le dijeron a ella, pues su suicidio fue de lo más extraño, ella siempre sospechó que lo habían matado, pues su marido amenazó al senador con denunciarle por sus actos y poco después, él se quitó la vida.

Aunque lo denunció a la policía, nadie le hizo caso, la tomaron por una vieja chiflada con excesiva imaginación. Ella no había tenido los suficientes medios para denunciar y tuvo que sufrir la pérdida de su esposo y de su dinero. Afortunadamente su marido aunque tuvo que vender el taller de mecánica, no llegó a vender el pequeño piso donde vivían, por lo que la buena señora no tuvo que pasar además por la pena de tener que dejar su casa de toda la vida. Sobrevivía con la escasa pensión de viudedad que le había quedado.

Por su parte Castle le había contado un poco por encima cómo y por qué murió Johanna y como después murieron Kate y su padre.

-¿Quién será ese testigo esencial que ha anunciado el fiscal? – preguntó Rosemary curiosa.

-No tengo ni idea – dijo Castle – pero deseo de corazón que lo que tenga que decir, sea lo suficientemente importante, para que a Bracken, se le borre esa sonrisa estúpida de la boca.

-Ya verás como así es muchacho – dijo la señora – yo confío en Dios y tengo la seguridad de que ese malnacido no podrá salirse más tiempo con la suya, tiene que pagar por todos sus crímenes, y terminará en el infierno como el demonio que es.

-Espero que así sea.

Terminaron de comer y salieron sin entretenerse para poder volver a ocupar sus asientos. Tuvieron que esperar más de media hora a que empezara la sesión de la tarde.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al ver Gates que no podía impedir que Castle fuese ese día al juicio, llamó a Pam para comunicárselo. Esta no sabía qué hacer, si no le decía nada a Kate, a lo mejor ni siquiera notaba la presencia del escritor, aunque estaba claro, que él si iba a notar la de ella. Si entraba sabiendo que él estaría allí, se pondría nerviosa, pero si pensaba que no estaba y luego lo veía, se pondría nerviosa igualmente. Decidió consultarlo con Jim y después de pensarlo mucho, decidieron que lo mejor era, que Kate supiese que Castle estaría allí.

La llamaron para decírselo aludiendo que ambos creían que era mejor para ella ir preparada para el posible encuentro. Como habían previsto, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, pero agradeció saberlo, era mejor ir preparada, así que no tendría más remedio que tomarse lo que fuese, para estar tranquila al día siguiente.

Pam le había traído un par de trajes de chaqueta y unas cuantas blusas de varios colores, para combinar, más acordes con su estilo de siempre. Se lo probó todo para decidir que se pondría. Decidió ponerse el gris, con camisa blanca, no quería ir demasiado llamativa. Después de tanto tiempo usando un vestuario tan colorido, se vio de lo más rara con esos colores tan sobrios.

Le habían comunicado que declararía después del almuerzo. El resto de la tarde intentó estar lo más tranquila posible. Jugó mucho con Ricky y se acostó temprano. A la mañana siguiente se levantó despejada, a pesar de que no había dormido mucho. Desayunó con su padre y Pam, y después de alimentar a su hijo, lo preparó para que saliera al parque con su abuelo y otro agente. Pam ya le había dicho que iría con ella al juzgado. Se despidió de su padre y su niño saludándolos con la mano y estuvo un rato leyendo uno de sus muchos libros de Castle. Ese día no quería ver nada del juicio, había ensayado su declaración muchas veces y ahora prefería estar tranquila.

Jim y Ricky volvieron del parque, el chiquillo la saludó sonriente y ella lo tomó en sus brazos. Estuvo jugando con él un rato, hasta que se quedó dormido. Lo dejó acostado en su cuna y se dispuso a prepararse. A regañadientes comió algo, aunque tenía el estómago cerrado de los nervios. Un poco antes de la una de la tarde, Pam le informó de que el juicio acababa de parar, para el descanso del almuerzo, y que se reanudaría a las tres, así que lo mejor era que saliesen ya para la audiencia. Allí podrían esperar el tiempo necesario hasta que la llamasen a declarar.

Se despidió de su padre con un beso y un abrazo. Jim le deseó suerte. Salía por fin a la calle, un mes después de haber vuelto de California, y lo hacía del mismo modo que había llegado, desde el garaje en una furgoneta oscura de cristales tintados. Pam iba sentada a su lado y le tomó la mano apretándosela, en un vano intento de infundirle ánimos.

-Este es el último paso, ya queda poco para que vuelvas a ser quien eras.

-Espero hacerlo todo bien y no meter la pata – dijo temerosa – solo de pensar que pueda estropearlo todo, después de tanto sacrificio me pone enferma.

-Tranquila, estás preparada y vas a hacerlo muy bien. Tu solo piensa en el daño que Bracken ha hecho y que gracias a ti se va a hacer justicia, no solo para tu madre, sino para otras muchas víctimas.

Llegaron al juzgado y para evitar la aglomeración que había en la entrada principal, aparcaron en una calle lateral, para entrar por la puerta trasera. Además de Kate y Pam, iban otros dos agentes. Todos vestían oscuros y sobrios trajes de chaqueta, así que a la vista de algún curioso, pasaban perfectamente por abogados que se dirigían a la Corte suprema. Además del de Bracken se estaban celebrando más juicios, pero era el del corrupto senador el que despertaba más interés entre el público.

Después de pasar los controles de seguridad, la condujeron a un despacho en la primera planta, a solo dos puertas de donde se estaba celebrando el juicio. Saber que Bracken y Castle, estaban allí al lado y que no tardaría en enfrentarse con ellos, la tenían histérica. Paseaba de arriba abajo del despacho en un estado de total nerviosismo, hasta que Pam la hizo sentarse y tomándole las manos, le pidió que respirara profundamente y tratara de relajarse, incluso le mandó pedir una tila a la cafetería, con la intención de que se tranquilizase de alguna manera antes de que empezara la sesión de la tarde, para lo que quedaba aun media hora. Kate le hizo caso, se sentó, cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, pensando en su madre, en su hijo y en Castle, y diciéndose que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de poner fin, a todo por lo que había estado luchando tanto tiempo.

Se abrió la puerta dando paso al oficial, que la acompañaría hasta la sala de audiencias, había llegado el momento.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Ahora sólo lo inesperado o lo imposible _

_podría hacerme llorar: una resurrección, _

_ninguna muerte."_

**Ángel González**

Entraron el acusado, los abogados, el fiscal, el jurado y por último el juez, que dio comienzo a la sesión. El fiscal retomó su planteamiento y siguió hablando de los policías para enlazarlo con la investigación que empezó a hacer Johanna Becket. Castle se enderezó en su asiento, estirando el cuello para ver bien y no perderse ninguna palabra. Después de explicarlo todo dijo que tenían un testigo que podría hablar sobre todo ese tema. El fiscal anunció:

-La fiscalía llama a declarar a la inspectora Katherine Becket.

Castle dio un respingo, pensando que no había oído bien, y observó como el abogado defensor se rebullía molesto y se levantaba para emitir su protesta, pero el juez no la admitió, por lo que el fiscal volvió a repetir.

-La fiscalía llama a declarar a la inspectora Katherine Becket.

Castle levantó la mano como si fuese un niño que pidiese permiso en la escuela, y como nadie le hacía caso, se levantó y empezó a hablar en voz alta. Él solo quería explicar que no era posible, que la inspectora Becket fuese a declarar, pues había muerto y con toda seguridad a manos de Bracken.

Un oficial de policía encargado de la seguridad de la sala de audiencias, le pidió que se sentara. Él volvió a hablar, intentando explicar que ese testigo no podría declarar, pero el oficial volvió a mandarlo a callar y a sentarse.

Antes de que pudiese seguir protestando, la puerta lateral por donde habían ido saliendo todos los testigos que habían declarado, se abrió y por ella salió una mujer alta y delgada, de pelo castaño y corto, vestida con un traje de chaqueta gris marengo con blusa blanca. Con solo mirarla, Castle supo con certeza, que aunque era más que imposible porque ella estaba muerta, aquella mujer era Kate, su Kate. Esta pasó muy digna y sin querer mirar a nadie, hasta el estrado. Castle seguía de pie y con la boca abierta, pero en esta ocasión sin emitir ningún sonido.

Volvieron a llamarle la atención, esta vez fue el juez, quien le amenazó no solo con echarlo de la sala si no se sentaba, sino de acusarlo de desacato al tribunal. Kate no pudo evitarlo y se volvió a mirarlo. Castle también la miró a ella, sus miradas se cruzaron, la de él llena de asombro, pidiendo una explicación y la de ella una disculpa.

El oficial se acercó a Castle con clara intención de echarlo de la sala, pero este se sentó de golpe. Casi no podía reaccionar. Aquello no podía ser posible. Por una fracción de segundo quiso pensar que se había equivocado, que aquella no era Kate, solo alguien que se le parecía, porque Kate llevaba muerta casi un año, él la había enterrado, no podía aparecer de la nada, los muertos no resucitan. Pero volvió a mirarla otra vez y supo sin lugar a dudas que aquella mujer era ella.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Cada día tiene un instante _

_en el que puedes cambiar todo"_

**Paulo Coelho**

En la sala de audiencias había dos hombres que no podían salir de su asombro, pues creían haber visto un fantasma, al presenciar como Katherine Becket aparecía de entre los muertos. Tanto al senador Bracken, como a Castle se les había cambiado la cara y estaban literalmente con la boca abierta, pues lo último que esperaban es que la inspectora estuviese viva.

Kate se acercó al estrado y levantando la mano derecha, juró sobre la biblia decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Se sentó en el banquillo y fue el fiscal el que se levantó para empezar el interrogatorio.

Kate respiró para tranquilizarse y se dispuso a contestar todas las preguntas que le hiciesen. El fiscal relató que al haber sido considerada un testigo importante de la acusación, sin querer la habían puesto en el punto de mira, pues enseguida llegaron las amenazas de muerte, explicando brevemente como se habían enterado de estas. Se comprobó que realmente corría serio peligro de perder la vida y fue por eso que entró a formar parte del programa oficial de protección de testigos, teniendo que simular su propia muerte y desaparecer, abandonando su vida, su trabajo y su lugar de residencia habitual.

Entre el público, Castle escuchaba con atención como había transcurrido todo, mientras Bracken retorcía el gesto, pues ni él, ni su equipo de abogados contaba con la aparición sorpresa de la detective.

Una vez se explicaron los hechos principales, le fue preguntando sobre otros más puntuales, del trabajo de su madre, de como murió para pasar luego a preguntarle por la investigación que ella misma había llevado a cabo. Kate nunca supo como fue capaz de mantener la calma de esa manera, pero respondió con total lucidez y sin nerviosismo a todas las preguntas que le hicieron, demostrando que las acusaciones sobre Bracken eran más que ciertas.

Una vez terminada la intervención del fiscal, que se había hecho bastante larga, con todo lo que tuvo que contar y preguntar, el abogado defensor pidió un receso antes de intervenir. El juez aceptó y diciendo que la sesión se reanudaría en media hora, la finalizó de momento con un golpe del mazo.

Se levantaron todos, y salió el juez, tras el cual salió el acusado, la testigo, que no pudo evitar mirarlo de nuevo y los letrados. También abandonaron la sala, los miembros del jurado. Castle se levantó enseguida y dirigiéndose a uno de los oficiales de policía, que allí había, le preguntó si sería posible hablar con la testigo. Este lógicamente le contestó que no, alegando que nadie podía hablar con un testigo en mitad de una declaración, ya que solo podían hacerlo sus abogados. Volvió a su asiento contrariado y totalmente frustrado. Se sentía engañado, aun le costaba creer que ella estaba viva, que todo su sufrimiento había sido en vano, Kate le debía una explicación, esperaba poder hablar con ella al final de la sesión.

Rosemary le tomó la mano.

-Es ella, ¿verdad? – le preguntó con cariño – es tu novia, no la han matado como creías.

-Me ha engañado – dijo dolido – se ha estado escondiendo todo este tiempo y no ha sido capaz de avisarme para decirme que estaba viva, ¿Tu sabes lo que yo la he llorado? – dijo con amargura.

-Lo supongo – dijo Rosemary con cierto pesar – yo también le he llorado a mi Freddy hasta quedarme sin lágrimas. Entiendo que estés dolido con ella, muchacho, pero ya han dicho porque tuvieron que hacerlo, seguro que hay una explicación.

-Para este daño no hay explicación posible – dijo con resentimiento.

-Ya lo creo que si – dijo categórica – pídele que te cuente como fue todo y perdónala.

-Me va a costar mucho hacerlo – dijo con rencor.

-Eres afortunado hijo – dijo la mujer suspirando – no todo el mundo tiene una segunda oportunidad en la vida, ojalá mi Freddy apareciese por esa puerta, te aseguro que no le echaría nada en cara, solo le daría gracias a Dios, por darme la oportunidad de estar de nuevo con él. Piénsalo muchacho, no desperdicies el tiempo en resentimientos, simplemente alégrate de saber que ella sigue con vida y dedícate a vivir la vida que creías que habías perdido.

-Bueno, ya veré que hago – dijo Castle a quien las sabias palabras de la señora le habían hecho recapacitar.

Mientras hablaban se había pasado la media hora de descanso y empezó de nuevo la sesión. Kate volvió a salir de nuevo y lo miró suplicante. Se sentó otra vez en el banquillo y se dispuso a contestar las preguntas de los abogados de la defensa, que se habían quedado tan sorprendidos como su cliente con la aparición de este testigo.

Le hicieron muchas preguntas, más de una con trampa, pero Kate había sido aleccionada y preparada concienzudamente por los abogados de la fiscalía, y fue capaz de contestar a todas y cada una de ellas, con serenidad y entereza, poniendo cada vez más nerviosos al acusado y a sus abogados.

Terminó la sesión ya bien entrada la tarde, saliendo como era habitual el juez, el acusado y la testigo, seguida por todos los abogados y el jurado. Los periodistas que estaban en la sala, se apresuraron en la salida. Todos querían llegar los primeros a las unidades móviles de sus respectivas cadenas de televisión, para ser los primeros en dar la primicia sobre el inesperado testigo que había declarado esa tarde.

Castle se despidió de Rosemary que se había levantado para marcharse y se acercó a otro oficial, al que se presentó primero y le preguntó después otra vez, si sería posible hablar con la testigo, ahora que había finalizado la sesión. El oficial no supo responderle y le pidió que esperase mientras se informaba. Esperó un buen rato, hasta que salió y le dijo que la testigo ya se había ido, y que como era testigo protegida, no se podría hablar con ella hasta que finalizase el juicio.

-Pero para eso quedan varios días – protestó Castle – no puedo esperar tanto.

-Lo sé – dijo escuetamente el oficial – yo lo único que hago es informarle y ahora si no le importa tiene que desalojar la sala.

Castle iba a protestar, pero sabía que sería en vano, así que se dispuso a salir. Dio un par de vueltas por los alrededores de la audiencia, por si por casualidad lograba verla, pero fue inútil. Estaba aturdido, no sabía que hacer, de lo último que tenía ganas era de hablar con nadie, así que en cuanto vio un taxi libre, se metió dentro y le pidió que lo llevara a "La Guarida".

Al entrar en su local, Brian se sorprendió bastante al verlo, pues Castle no había vuelto a pisar la taberna desde antes de que ocurriese lo de Kate.

-¡Señor Castle, que sorpresa! – exclamó – ¡hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía por aquí!

Castle se acercó a la barra y entrando por detrás cogió una botella de whisky y un vaso, diciendo:

-Estoy abajo, pero no quiero que nadie me moleste. Si alguien viene o llama preguntando por mí, le dices que hace meses que no vengo por aquí, ¿entendido?

-Alto y claro, señor – dijo el camarero, pensando que a los ricos no había quien los entendiese.

Castle bajó las escaleras y se sentó tras la mesa. Abrió la botella y se sirvió un vaso. No se le quitaba de la cabeza la imagen de Becket en el juzgado, volvió a pensar que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada, y tal como lo pensó, lo descartó. El abogado había explicado bien claro como había ocurrido todo, y como habían tenido que esconderla. Se sintió engañado y traicionado, pensando con dolor en por que nadie le había avisado, sintió como las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos, por una parte estaba furioso, por el engaño, así que tomó el vaso, pero no fue capaz de beber y antes de llevárselo a los labios, lo lanzo estrellándolo contra la pared.

Luego se paró a pensar, es cierto que se sentía humillado y traicionado pero a pesar de toda la impotencia y rabia que le embargaba, una pequeña llama de esperanza empezaba a anidar en su corazón, ¡Kate estaba viva!, las lágrimas empezaron a caer libremente por sus mejillas, pero ahora eran de felicidad, su Kate no había muerto como él creía, estaba viva, había soñado innumerables veces con poder volver a tenerla con él y ahora su sueño se hacía realidad y como sabiamente le había dicho Rosemary, la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad y él iba a aprovecharla.

La cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas. Seguía sin estar seguro de si Kate había salido ilesa del accidente y a raíz de eso la escondieron, o si todo fue simulado. Había oído las explicaciones del fiscal pero estaba tan aturdido, que no era capaz de recordar los detalles. Si Kate estaba viva, Jim también debería estarlo, y entonces, ¿Qué habría pasado con su hijo?, ¿Lo habría perdido Kate o por el contrario había nacido?... y lo que era más importante de todo, volvía a repetirse una y otra vez, es que estaba viva, fuese como fuese, esa era la mejor noticia de todas, eran tantas las dudas y preguntas que creía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. No podía quedarse allí lamentándose, tenía que intentar averiguar algo, alguien podría darle explicaciones de todo lo que había ocurrido.

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

"_Siempre hay un mañana y la vida nos da otra oportunidad _

_para hacer las cosas bien, pero por si me equivoco _

_y hoy es todo lo que nos queda, me gustaría decirte cuanto te quiero, _

_que nunca te olvidaré."_

**Gabriel García Márquez**

Abandonó la sala custodiada por dos agentes de policía y los abogados Cary y Alice, para volver al despacho donde había estado esperando a que le llegara la hora de intervenir. Pam la esperaba, ansiosa por saber cómo había ido todo. Ella, que iba aguantando las lágrimas, se derrumbó nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Enseguida acudió Pam que la estrechó entre sus brazos, intentando darle consuelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó preocupada – ¿ha habido algún problema?

-¡Qué va! – dijo Cary con un gran sonrisa – ha estado sublime, ha contestado todo lo que le han preguntado perfectamente, con mucha serenidad, ni te imaginas el vapuleo que le ha dado a los abogados de Bracken, tenías que haber visto la cara de todos de descomposición.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué estás así?

Pero Kate no podía ni hablar, habían sido varias horas en constante tensión, además de enfrentarse a Bracken y por supuesto haber vuelto a ver a Rick y de esa manera. No podía apartar de su mente, la cara de incredulidad, de desconcierto y de dolor de Castle. Se sentía la persona más ruin del mundo por haberlo engañado de esa manera.

-Él estaba allí, ¿verdad? – preguntó Pam comprendiéndolo todo.

-Si – sollozó Kate – y me miró de una forma, nunca voy a poder olvidar la cara que puso cuando me vio, se había levantado de su asiento incluso antes que yo saliera…

-Lo haría cuando escuchó tu nombre – dijo Pam – te llamaron dos veces. Pobre hombre, que impresión se llevaría.

Pam la acompañó a sentarse en una silla, tenían que esperar a que se calmase un poco el ambiente, pues suponían que habría sido una conmoción cuando salió a declarar una persona a la que todos daban por muerta.

El fiscal general, que era un agradable cincuentón de cabellos entrecanos, llamado Peter Morrison, entró en ese momento. Quería saludar a Kate y agradecerle por su declaración tan acertada. Le dijo que aunque con toda seguridad, no sería necesario que volviera a declarar, a lo mejor tenían que llamarla de nuevo por lo que debería permanecer en el piso franco hasta que todo terminara e incluso tendrían que aumentar la seguridad, pues ya era del dominio público que seguía con vida, aunque por otro lado en el hipotético e improbable caso de que le pasara algo todo el mundo sabría quien había sido el culpable.

Llamaron a la puerta y un oficial pidió permiso para entrar. El fiscal lo hizo pasar, preguntándole que se le ofrecía.

-Ahí afuera hay un señor que dice llamarse Castle y que pregunta si sería posible hablar con la testigo, ahora que ha terminado la sesión – dijo el oficial.

Kate no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar su nombre, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, fue el mismo fiscal quien respondió.

-Dígale a ese señor que hasta que no termine el proceso no va ser posible hablar con la testigo.

-De acuerdo señor – dijo el oficial – con permiso – y salió de la sala.

-¿Conoces a ese tal Castle que quiere hablar contigo? – le preguntó el fiscal a Kate.

-Es mi novio – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos – o al menos lo era hasta que me morí, ahora no sé qué será.

-¿Estaba presente en el juicio?

-Parece ser que sí – respondió Pam.

-¿Y ese pobre hombre no sabía que estaba viva?, ¿acaba de enterarse ahora? – preguntó el fiscal solidario.

-No tenía ni idea – dijo Kate – es lo que me dijeron, tenía que desaparecer sin implicar a nadie de mi vida.

-Menudo papelón – dijo el fiscal – y ese novio suyo, ¿es insistente?

-Ni se lo imagina – respondió Kate esbozando una media sonrisa y recordando lo pesado que podía llegar a ser Castle cuando se lo proponía.

-Bueno, pues si insiste demasiado, tendremos que ver la forma de tranquilizarlo – dijo el fiscal pensativo.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Kate alarmada – ¿no irán a hacerle daño? – pensando en que podrían hacerle para mantenerlo alejado.

-Tranquila mujer – sonrió el fiscal – ya verás como no le pasa nada. Bueno será mejor ir saliendo, ya tienen que haberse ido los periodistas y todo el mundo – y dirigiéndose a Kate – siento que tenga que seguir encerrada, pero tenemos que seguir teniendo cuidado. De todas maneras, no será por mucho más tiempo. Mañana vamos a presentar a otro testigo esencial, ya es el último, y si mi intuición no me falla, vamos a darle el golpe de gracia al senador Bracken.

-¿Es el otro testigo que también estaba escondido como yo? – preguntó curiosa.

-¿Cómo sabe usted de ese testigo? – preguntó el fiscal.

-Se lo dijimos nosotros cuando fuimos a California a prepararla para declarar – explicó Alice – ella quería saber si de verdad había valido la pena tener que esconderse, si realmente había estado en peligro y entonces nosotros le contamos un poco, pero ella no sabe quién es, solo que hay alguien más como ella.

-No importa – dijo el fiscal – si Dios quiere en unos días acabará todo esto, vaya a descansar, se lo merece – y se despidió sin más.

Salieron del despacho. Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Tomaron el ascensor hasta el garaje y ya allí cada uno se dirigió a su vehículo, Kate, Pam y otros dos agentes, a la furgoneta negra que Kate tenía más que aborrecida.

Estaba agotada, de lo único que tenía ganas era de llegar a la casa, abrazar a su hijo y dormir un rato.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Hay probabilidad de que ocurran cosas inesperadas_

_en cada segundo de nuestra frágil existencia."_

**Paulo Coelho**

Como cada día y al finalizar la sesión, las diferentes cadenas de radio y televisión hacían un especial informativo con los pormenores de la jornada. El juicio contra el senador Bracken se había convertido en la noticia más comentada de la ciudad. En otra parte de la gran manzana, en la comisaría 12th la agente Karpowsky que seguía religiosamente el juicio por una pequeña radio que llevaba conectada a la oreja, fue la primera persona del lugar que escuchó el nombre de la testigo sorpresa. El café que tenía en las manos se le cayó al suelo y sin detenerse a recogerlo salió corriendo hasta las mesas de sus compañeros Ryan y Esposito que estaban ya recogiendo para marcharse.

-Chicos, chicos – gritó una acalorada Karpowsky que se acercaba corriendo a ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Hay un caso nuevo? – preguntó Ryan más que extrañado, porque no era ella precisamente quien les avisaba de los nuevos casos.

-Poned la televisión – dijo señalando al aparato que había allí, en una repisa en alto.

-Pero, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Esposito mientras la encendía.

-No os lo vais a creer, pero Becket ha declarado esta tarde en el juzgado.

-Pero, ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Esposito molesto – ¿acaso te has vuelto loca?, eso es imposible.

-Que no, que no lo es – intentó explicar Karpowsky – que lo han dicho por la radio, que todo este tiempo ha estado escondida y…

-¡Callaos los dos! – dijo Ryan interrumpiendo para poder prestar atención a las palabras de un periodista jovencito, vestido con traje de chaqueta oscuro, con gafas y repeinado que parecía el empollón de la clase.

El periodista estaba dando cuenta de los últimos acontecimientos de la jornada hablando de la sorprendente aparición de la inspectora Becket a la que todos daban por muerta después de haber sufrido un terrible accidente. Explicó también para los que desconocían los hechos, como después de sufrir serias amenazas contra su vida, había simulado su muerte, entrando dentro del programa oficial de protección de testigos.

-¡La leche! – no pudo menos que exclamar Esposito – tengo que avisar a Lanie – y tomó el teléfono para avisar a la forense.

Poco a poco se había ido formando un corrillo con todos los policías que había en la comisaría, que escuchaban atentamente como la compañera a la que creían muerta, realmente no lo estaba.

Gates esa tarde se había marchado temprano, alegando que tenía que asistir a una reunión importante, pero sin dar muchas más explicaciones. Sabía que era el día que le tocaba declarar a Becket y que más tarde o más temprano, todos se enterarían de que estaba viva, y aunque era consciente de que no tendría más remedio que dar explicaciones, esa tarde no le apetencia en absoluto, así que se quitó cobardemente de en medio y se fue a su casa a seguir las novedades sobre el juicio por la televisión.

Los policías de la 12th no salían de su asombro. Esposito había hablado con Lanie que se había quedado bastante impresionada y que fue la única que se acordó del escritor, preguntándole por él a Javier, que le dijo que no tenía ni idea, que ni siquiera se había acordado de él con la impresión de la noticia y que en cuanto le colgase a ella, lo llamaba. Lanie le dijo que lo dejaba y que le esperase en la comisaría que en cuanto recogiese todo se iba para allá, y que intentase localizar a Castle, que seguro que él la había visto pues estaba allí y que tenía que contarles todo.

Nada más colgarle a Lanie, marcó el número de Castle, pero el escritor seguía con el teléfono en silencio después de la sesión de la tarde, así que no lo oyó y no pudo contestarle.

-¡Ey bro! – llamó la atención de su compañero que seguía atentamente lo que daban por televisión.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo Ryan mirándolo – estoy que no me lo creo.

-Ni yo – le contestó su amigo – y Lanie también se ha impresionado bastante y estoy llamando a Castle, pero no me contesta.

-¡Ahí va!, es verdad, Castle ha tenido que verla, él ha ido todos los días, vuelve a llamarlo.

-Ya lo intento, pero no lo coge.

-A saber como se habrá quedado cuando la haya visto. Voy a llamar a su casa, a ver si está allí.

Ryan llamó al loft y después de varios tonos de llamada, le contestó Martha un poco agitada, explicándole que acababa de entrar por la puerta, Kevin le preguntó por Castle y Martha le dijo que aún no había vuelto del juzgado, que si no habían quedado con él como los demás días. Le explicó lo que había ocurrido y como todos acababan de enterarse que Kate seguía viva. Martha casi se cae de la impresión al conocer la noticia, y ya bastante preocupada les dijo a los chicos que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba su hijo, pero que seguro que estaba pasando un mal rato. Los chicos se despidieron de ella, prometiéndole que saldrían a buscarlo y diciéndole que la avisarían en cuanto supiesen algo. Martha les dijo que si volvía a casa, ella misma les avisaría.

Estuvieron allí esperando a que llegara Lanie, pendientes de la televisión. Cuando llegó la forense, volvió a preguntar por Castle, cuando le dijeron que no contestaba al teléfono y que además tampoco estaba en su casa, Lanie se preocupó por él y propuso salir a buscarlo, a lo que los chicos contestaron que ya lo habían pensado, pero que la estaban esperando.

Salieron a la calle y se montaron en el coche de Ryan, poniendo rumbo a los juzgados, por si estuviese por allí. Dieron un par de vueltas con el coche, pero allí no había nadie, solo los camiones de televisión y algún que otro curioso, pero a Castle no se le veía por ningún lado. Además la Audiencia ya estaba cerrada.

Fue Esposito quien propuso acercarse a "La Guarida" por si el escritor había decidido pasarse por allí.

Entraron y enseguida se dirigieron al camarero a quien le preguntaron por Castle. A Brian ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder, pues ya Castle subía por las escaleras.

-¡Hola chicos! – dijo con sorpresa – ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Pues buscándote, tío – respondió Esposito – que nos tenías preocupado.

-Ya os habéis enterado, ¿no? – dijo el escritor.

-Es la noticia del día – dijo Ryan – ha salido en la televisión y la radio.

-¿La viste, Castle? – preguntó Lanie acercándose a él – ¿Cómo está ella?...

-Si la he visto – dijo con una expresión indescifrable en la cara – tiene el cabello más corto, me miró y… – tragó saliva – chicos por un momento creía que me había vuelto loco, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

-Menuda impresión, yo tampoco podía creérmelo cuando Javi me llamó para contármelo – dijo Lanie con un suspiro – quien se iba a poder imaginar que Kate estaba por ahí escondida – y, ¿Cómo estas tu chico escritor?

-No lo sé Lanie – dijo Castle con sinceridad – por un lado me siento como un idiota al que han engañado durante meses, pero por otro no puedo dejar de alegrarme de que esté viva.

-¿Pudiste hablar con ella después de la sesión? – preguntó la forense con curiosidad.

-No – respondió Castle – lo intenté, pero no me dejaron, dicen que no es seguro hasta que no termine el juicio.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó Ryan.

-No sé, la verdad, sé que debería irme a casa, pero por otra parte quisiera saber más, pero no sé a quién acudir – dijo suspirando audiblemente.

-Por cierto Castle, llama a tu casa y tranquiliza a tu madre – dijo Esposito.

-Pero, ¿Qué ha pasado?

El hispano le explico que en cuanto se enteraron de que Kate seguía con vida, empezaron a intentar localizarlo y que llamaron a su casa. Tuvieron que contarle a Martha y esta se había quedado preocupada. Así que Castle sacó el teléfono notando la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía, no solo de sus amigos sino de su casa y llamó a su madre para decirle que estaba bien y en compañía de los chicos en "La Guarida".

-¿Queréis tomar algo? preguntó el escritor.

-Unas cervezas no estarían mal – dijo enseguida Esposito.

-El mismo Castle sirvió las cervezas, él decidió seguir tomándola sin alcohol, necesitaba estar lo más lúcido posible en esos momentos.

Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Castle estaba nervioso, una idea había empezado a rondarle la cabeza.

-¡Ey chicos! – dijo llamándoles la atención – estoy pensando y ¿os parece que Gates pueda saber algo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Ryan con curiosidad.

-¿Os acordáis de los últimos días antes del accidente?

-Yo si me acuerdo – dijo Esposito – Becket se pasaba el día entero metida en el despacho del capitán.

-Exacto – corroboró Castle – ella me dijo que era porque la habían propuesto para un ascenso, luego cuando todo pasó y Gates nos explicó que había recibido amenazas, llegue a pensar que se reunía tanto con el capitán viendo la forma de ponerle seguridad, pero ¿Y si lo que estaban era organizando su inclusión en el programa de protección de testigos?

-Si es como dices, Gates nos ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo – dijo Esposito con cierto resentimiento.

-Tengo que hablar con ella – dijo Castle con decisión – ¿Seguirá aun en comisaria?

-Gates se marchó temprano en la tarde – dijo Ryan – a lo mejor sabía lo que se avecinaba y prefirió quitarse de en medio – dijo el irlandés con acierto.

-Entonces iré a su casa – dijo Castle levantándose – ¿Sabéis donde vive?

-Claro que lo sabemos – dijo Esposito – pero no vamos a llevarte a su casa, ¿es que quieres que nos expedienten?

-No hace falta que me llevéis, puedo tomar un taxi.

-Yo te acerco – dijo Ryan – pero te espero fuera.

Al final se montaron los cuatro en el coche de Ryan y este condujo hacia la zona residencial, donde sabía que vivía el capitán Gates.

-No creo que le haga mucha gracia que invadas su intimidad – dijo Esposito – y además es tarde.

-Me da igual, todavía no son las nueve de la noche, más de una vez hemos estado en comisaría a estas horas, ella incluida y no ha puesto ninguna pega, solo quiero que me diga cómo puedo ponerme en contacto con Kate, no tenéis ni idea de la necesidad que tengo de verla.

-Nosotros mejor te esperamos en el coche, ¿Vale tío? – dijo Esposito.

-¡Cobardes! – escupió Lanie con desprecio – ¿Quieres que vaya yo contigo chico escritor?

-No hace falta Lanie – dijo Castle con media sonrisa – si Gates me mata y no salgo nunca de su casa, necesito que haya testigos fuera – y salió del coche.

Llegó hasta la puerta y llamó al timbre, oyó un perro ladrar y la voz de un hombre que decía:

-¡Tranquilo Cooper, tranquilo!, vamos a ver quién es.

Un hombre alto, aguantando por la correa del cuello a un labrador, abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Buenas noches señor, me llamo Richard Castle – se presentó – ¿Podría hablar con el capitán Gates?

-Yo soy el capitán Gates, ¿nos conocemos?

-Perdón señor – dijo Castle dudoso – el capitán que yo busco es Victoria Gates.

-¡Esta mujer…! – dijo el capitán Gates meneando la cabeza, abriendo más la puerta e invitándole a pasar – ¡Vicky! – llamó – te buscan.

Una sorprendida capitán Gates embutida en un chándal de color rosa arropía llegó hasta la entrada.

-Señor Castle, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?, ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir a mi casa y a estas horas?

-Lo siento mucho señor – dijo Castle – pero tenía que hablar con usted.

-¿Y de que tiene que hablar conmigo si puede saberse? – inquirió a sabiendas de lo que ese hombre quería.

-De Kate Becket – dijo serio – usted lo sabía, ¿verdad?, todo este tiempo lo ha sabido y me ha estado engañando, se ha estado riendo de mi dolor, haciéndome perder el tiempo en una investigación absurda y…

-Oiga – dijo el señor Gates – no sé quien es usted aunque lo imagino, pero no le permito que le hable así a mi esposa.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Castle – pero es que ella…

-Las cosas no son como usted piensa – lo interrumpió Gates.

-Pues dígame como son – suplicó Castle.

-Pete – refiriéndose a su marido – estaremos en el despacho, no te preocupes.

Y con un gesto lo invitó a pasar hasta una amplia habitación con dos mesas de escritorio enfrentadas. En medio había dos sillones y una mesa baja.

El señor Gates se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Quiere tomar algo? – preguntó educado – ¿Un café?

-No gracias – contestó Castle – solo quiero hablar un momento con el capitán, y en seguida me marcho.

Gates tomó asiento indicándole a Castle el otro sillón. Se sentó nervioso, ansioso por escuchar lo que Gates tenía que contarle.

-Verá señor Castle – empezó a hablar la mujer – como le he dicho las cosas no son como parecen…

Y le fue relatando como había sucedido todo, desde que la llamaron para avisarle de las amenazas de muerte a Becket y como fueron tramándolo todo para ponerla a salvo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? – preguntó confuso y dolido – usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que he llorado la pérdida de Becket.

Gates le contó de la preocupación de Kate, tanto por su padre y su posible recaída en el alcoholismo, como de hacerle saber a él lo que ocurría.

-A su padre tuvo que decírselo, estaba muy preocupada por su salud…

-¿Jim se fue con ella?, ¿Está bien?

-Perfectamente – contestó Gates – ese hombre decidió abandonar su vida y acompañar a su hija.

-¿Y yo? – preguntó exaltado – ¿Y a mí por qué no me lo dijeron? Yo también hubiese abandonado todo por estar con ella, no me hubiese importado dejar mi vida, para acompañarla.

-¿Y su hija y su madre? – preguntó Gates – ¿Qué hubiese sido mejor para ellas, abandonar también su vida para irse con ustedes o llorar su repentina e inesperada muerte?

Castle no supo que responder ante esto.

-Fue una decisión dolorosa, pero se hizo lo que se debía.

-¿Cómo pudo engañarme de esa manera? – preguntó dolido – debí parecerle un auténtico idiota.

-Para nada señor Castle, no crea que ha sido fácil mantener el secreto y verlo sufrir de ese modo, no solo a usted sino a Esposito, Ryan y a los demás de la 12th. – dijo con pesar – no soy tan insensible como pueda parecer, ha habido momentos en los que literalmente he tenido que morderme la lengua para no gritar que Kate Becket, estaba viva, pero pensar en que estaba a salvo, me hacía mantenerme callada.

-Señor – titubeó Castle – al poco de morir, bueno de irse Kate me enteré que estaba embarazada, ¿sabe usted si en el accidente…? – preguntó temeroso de que ese niño hubiese dejado de existir.

-Ya le he explicado que no hubo ningún accidente, fue todo simulado y déjeme decirle que tiene usted un bebé encantador – dijo Gates con una sonrisa, recordando al simpático Ricky, la verdad es que en las pocas veces que lo había visto, el niño le había ganado el corazón con su simpatía.

-¿Un bebé?, yo… ¿un…? ¿es…? – Castle no paraba de titubear nervioso.

-Es un niño, y además de su nombre también lleva su cara – no pudo evitar volver a sonreír, sintiéndose como una autentica abuela – es realmente asombroso como se parece a usted.

-Tengo un hijo – fue capaz de decir por fin – señor, necesito verlos, me dijeron en el juzgado que no podría ver a Kate hasta que acabase el juicio, pero necesito verlos por favor.

-Lo entiendo – dijo Gates comprendiendo – ¿Asistirá mañana al juzgado?, ¿Sabe si Kate volverá a declarar?

-No sé si ella volverá a declarar – dijo dudoso – y en cuanto a asistir al juicio, debería hacerlo – dijo recordando su proyecto de libro – pero no sé qué hacer.

-Vaya al juzgado y mientras yo intentaré por todos los medios que pueda verlos, en cuanto sepa algo le mandaré un mensaje, avisándole. Y ahora vuelva a su casa y descanse, le hace falta.

-Gracias señor – dijo Castle levantándose – muchas gracias y buenas noches – encaminándose hacia la puerta – esperaré ansioso su mensaje.

-Veré lo que pudo hacer aunque no le prometo nada, buenas noches señor Castle – abriendo la puerta – ¡ah! y salude a Esposito y Ryan, de mi parte.

-Claro señor – dijo Castle, pensando que esa mujer tenía un ojo en el cogote, por lo menos.

Castle salió a la oscura calle. De momento pensó que sus amigos se habían cansado de esperar y se habían marchado, pero un destello de luces, le indicó que aún seguían ahí. Se acercó hasta el coche y abrió la puerta para entrar.

-Creí que os habíais ido – les dijo a sus amigos.

-Estos dos cobardes – espetó Lanie – que tenían miedo de que los viesen.

-Sabía que estabais aquí, me ha dado recuerdos para los dos.

-¡Vaya! – dijo Esposito.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Lanie.

-Están bien, todos están bien – dijo alegre – Kate, Jim y chicos ¡tengo un hijo! – rio de felicidad.

-¡Enhorabuena chico escritor! – dijo Lanie abrazándole efusivamente – ¿Cuándo podrás verlos?

-Gates me ha dicho que mañana vuelva al juicio, por si Kate volviese a declarar, y que ella mientras va a hacer todo lo posible para que pueda verlos.

-¿Qué más te ha contado Gates, Castle? – preguntó Lanie con curiosidad.

Castle les fue contando lo mismo que Gates le había dicho a él sobre cómo habían pasado las cosas. Llegaron hasta el loft de Castle, Ryan aparcó en la puerta mientras Castle les terminaba de contar. Cuando por fin acabó les dijo:

-Os invitaría a subir, pero estoy agotado.

-Claro que sí, ahora a descansar, y ya mañana nos vemos – dijo Kevin.

Lanie le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla, diciéndole:

-Me alegro mucho, si consigues verla, dile que la queremos y que la hemos echado de menos.

Castle se despidió de sus amigos y subió a su casa, donde una intranquila Martha, acompañada de Alexis, que se había enterado de la noticia por la televisión, lo estaban esperando.

-¡Hijo!, ¿estás bien?

-¡Papá! – dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su padre.

-¡Hola madre! – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – Alexis, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo vi en la tele, llame a la abuela, porque tu no cogías el móvil, y cuando me contó, me vine para acá.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Cómo es eso de que Kate está viva?, es inaudito, querido – preguntó Martha, curiosa – y por supuesto, una gran noticia.

-Venid, que os cuento. Se sentó con su madre y su hija en el sofá de la sala y como anteriormente había hecho con sus amigos, les fue contando todo, para terminar con un felicísimo:

-¡Tengo un hijo!, el bebé nació y está bien, es un niño y se llama como yo – dijo sin poder ocultar el orgullo y la alegría que sentía – tienes un hermanito, calabaza.

-¡Oh papá! – dijo Alexis abrazándolo – me alegro tanto, estoy deseando conocerlo, ¿Cuándo podremos verlo?

-No lo sé, hija, espero que sea pronto, y ahora si me disculpáis, creo que me voy a la cama, mañana quiero volver al juzgado, y la sesión es muy temprano.

-Claro hijo, descansa – dijo Martha, dándole un beso – estoy feliz de saber que todos están vivos.

-Buenas noches papá, yo también me voy a dormir – y abrazando a su padre le dijo – me alegro mucho de que Kate y el bebé estén bien, papá.

-Lo sé, cielo. Buenas noches a las dos, os quiero – y se encaminó a su habitación.

Cuando se acostó, volvió a pensar en ella, como cada noche hacía, pero ya no le acompañaba la melancolía, al contrario, un enorme sentimiento de alegría y sobre todo una inmensa paz y tranquilidad llenaban su corazón.

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:**

"_Si no hubiera infierno seríamos como los animales; _

_sin infierno, no hay dignidad"_

**Flannery O´Connor**

Castle se levantó temprano, pues aunque la conversación con Gates del día anterior, le había sosegado mucho, estaba impaciente por empezar el nuevo día. Había pensado mucho y a medida que pasaban las horas, cada vez se sentía más optimista. En principio se había sentido traicionado por Kate, Gates y todo aquel que hubiese participado en el plan que la apartó de su lado, pero con la cabeza más fría llegó a la conclusión de que ella no lo hubiese abandonado, si realmente no hubiese sido necesario. Ahora solo podía pensar en volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos, para no volverla a soltar nunca y en conocer a su niño.

Cuando salió de su casa, después de despedirse de su madre y de su hija, paró un taxi que pasaba por la calle. Estuvo a punto de darle al taxista la dirección del cementerio, cuando recordó que ya no era necesario ir allí. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco ridículo, por la cantidad de horas que había pasado hablando con una sepultura vacía. A saber que habrían enterrado en lugar de Kate y Jim. Tendrían que quitar las lápidas.

Llegó al juzgado y no le sorprendió ver allí muchos más periodistas y curiosos que en días anteriores. Menos mal que pudo llegar hasta la puerta donde se formaba la cola para entrar y su buena amiga Rosemary, que lo vio llegar le hizo señas para que se pusiera con ella.

-Es mi hijo – le dijo tranquilamente a los que la seguían en la cola – ya les avisé que estaba al llegar.

Castle sonrió y se agachó para besar cariñosamente a la señora en la mejilla.

-Gracias – le dijo al oído – más que mi madre eres mi hada madrina.

-¿Has podido verla? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Aun no, no sé si volverá a declarar hoy, si no es así espero poder verla pronto – dijo recordando lo que le había prometido Gates, la noche anterior.

Se abrieron las puertas y el público fue pasando al interior del recinto, a través del arco de seguridad.

Castle y Rosemary se sentaron en el mismo sitio de siempre y se dispusieron a esperar que comenzara el juicio. Estaba previsto que fuese a las ocho.

Llegaron los abogados, el fiscal y los componentes del jurado que fueron tomando asiento en sus lugares correspondientes. A continuación llegó el acusado, custodiado por dos policías y ya por último y como era habitual, entró el juez que fue anunciado por un alguacil, y dio comienzo la sesión.

Castle observaba a Bracken con odio, pensando que por su culpa había tenido que separarse de Kate durante meses, obligándola a esconderse, a saber en qué lugar del país, y que por su culpa también se había perdido el nacimiento y los primeros meses de la vida de su hijo. Solo le deseaba lo peor, que lo condenaran a cadena perpetua y que se pudriera en el más profundo de los infiernos.

El senador permanecía impasible, era más que evidente, que después de la impresión del día anterior, había vuelto a poner su habitual cara de prepotente, dispuesto a escuchar lo que de él se tenía que decir en ese día, y seguramente pensando que después de la sorpresa que se llevó, ya nada más podía sorprenderlo.

Pero estaba equivocado, si se le descompuso la cara cuando apareció Becket, cuando el fiscal llamó a declarar a Shannon Miles, casi le da un ataque al corazón. Castle a pesar de no perderlo de vista, había ido tomando algunas notas, y se apresuró a apuntar el nombre de la testigo.

Una mujer de unos treinta años, alta, rubia, muy atractiva y bastante exuberante entró en la sala. Levantó la mano y juró sobre la biblia, tal como habían hecho todos y cada uno de los testigos que habían pasado por allí.

Castle miraba de la testigo a Bracken y viceversa, como si fuese un partido de tenis y se dispuso a escuchar. El fiscal empezó a hablar y a explicar que Shannon Miles, había sido secretaria personal y amante de Bracken. La testigo que detrás de su apariencia de muñeca hinchable, escondía una mente privilegiada, empezó a relatar hechos que comprometían al senador en un montón de delitos, muchos de ellos ya se habían visto en el juicio, pero de otros se hablaba por primera vez. Castle tomaba apuntes a marchas forzadas y para su enorme satisfacción vio como por fin se le borraba a Bracken esa prepotente sonrisilla que lo había acompañado durante todo el juicio.

Shannon Miles, había empezado a sospechar que el senador quería acabar con su vida, cuando este descubrió que no era tan tonta como podía parecer y que además sabía demasiado. La mujer empezó a fotocopiar documentos comprometedores, a grabar conversaciones y a guardar todo aquello que pudiese servirle como garantía de vida. Ella fue más lista que él, y cuando empezó a oír rumores de que iban a imputarlo por varios cargos de corrupción, se presentó en la fiscalía con todo su valioso material. Se supo que querían acabar con su vida, del mismo modo que se supo que querían matar a Kate Becket, aunque el fiscal no dio nombres, ni comentó que tenían un chivato en la cárcel, para preservar la seguridad de este.

Así que igual que pasó con Becket, hicieron con ella, el accidente que Bracken pensaba que terminaría con su vida fue amañado y Shannon Miles terminó también en el programa oficial de protección de testigos, escondida en algún lugar del país.

Aquella mañana en el juzgado, todo sucedió muy deprisa. Después de la declaración de este segundo testigo sorpresa, de contestar a todas las preguntas que le hizo el fiscal y de presentar todas las pruebas que había aportado, se hizo un descanso de media hora, para seguir después con las preguntas que harían los abogados defensores.

Estos se habían visto tan sorprendidos, por la aparición de Shannon Miles, que pocas preguntas fueron capaces de hacer. La cara de Bracken, era una autentica oda a la desesperación, tal como vaticinó el fiscal, por fin le dieron el golpe de gracia al senador. Una vez terminada la declaración y las tandas de preguntas, volvieron a subir a Bracken al estrado. El fiscal le hizo acusaciones que no fue capaz de rebatir. Había perdido el aplomo que lo había acompañado durante todo el proceso, estaba nervioso y más de una vez hizo intento de contestar con un ataque, pero el fiscal no le dio tregua, siguió preguntando y afirmando hechos, poniéndolo en evidencia. Le dio una auténtica paliza, Bracken no sabía por donde salir, estaba cada vez más pálido. Una vez que el fiscal hubo terminado, fue uno de los abogados defensores quien se levantó para intentar salvar la situación que se les había ido de las manos. Pero ya poco pudo hacer, no hubo manera de refutar ningún argumento de los que se habían expuesto.

Cuando terminó, volvió a tomar la palabra el fiscal, que anunció que la fiscalía no tenía más testigos que presentar. El juez se volvió a la defensa que dijeron lo mismo, que ya no había más testigos, con lo que el juicio se daba por finalizado. Ya solo quedaba la decisión del jurado, que en seguida que se anunció el fin del proceso, se retiró a deliberar.

A Castle, le hubiese encantado en ese momento fotografiar la cara de Bracken para que Kate pudiese verla. Por fin y después de mucho, él sabía que se había hecho justicia, porque después de lo acontecido esa mañana, estaba más que claro que el senador era culpable de todos y cada uno de los delitos de los que se le había acusado.

Lo vio salir de la sala, custodiado por dos agentes, cabizbajo y sin esa sonrisa que Castle había llegado a aborrecer. El público empezó también a desalojar el recinto. Castle se volvió hacia Rosemary, que le dijo con alegría:

-Parece que por fin se va a hacer justicia, muchacho, ya nos podemos ir a casa a descansar, y tú a encontrarte con tu amor.

-Si – dijo con una gran sonrisa – me parece mentira que todo haya terminado y además de esta manera – y metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, sacó una cartera de la que extrajo una tarjeta de visita que le entregó a la señora – aquí está mi dirección y números de teléfono, no dude en llamarme si alguna vez necesita algo.

-¿Eres escritor? – preguntó Rosemary, que no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era Richard Castle – ¿eres bueno?

-Dicen que no escribo mal del todo – le contestó sonriente.

-¿Por eso tomabas tantas notas?, ¿Vas a escribir un libro?

-Eso quisiera, espero haberlo anotado todo y que no se me haya olvidado nada.

-Saca esa libreta tuya y déjamela – le dijo con determinación.

Castle sacó la libreta y se la dio junto con el bolígrafo. Rosemary buscó una hoja en blanco y allí anotó, su nombre y apellidos, su dirección y su número de teléfono.

-Supongo que volveremos a vernos cuando sea el veredicto del jurado, pero si no es así, no dudes en llamarme o visitarme si necesitas algo. Todo lo que se ha dicho en esta sala, se ha quedado registrado aquí – dijo señalando su cabeza.

-Tenga por seguro que iré a visitarla – dijo Castle que le había tomado un sincero afecto a la señora – ahora debo irme – y agachándose le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ve, muchacho – dijo con nostalgia – ve a buscar a tu amor.

Salió de la audiencia. Muchos curiosos y muchos periodistas estaban por el lugar. Castle que siempre había tratado de pasar desapercibido se desvió por una calle lateral, buscando una zona más tranquila. Sacó el teléfono y llamó a su casa. Habló con su madre y su hija y les dijo que se iba a acercar a la comisaria a hablar con Gates, para ver si había encontrado la manera de que tuviese un encuentro con Kate, además también quería darle la noticia a los chicos, si estaban allí, de la humillación que Bracken había sufrido ese día y que era más que seguro que fuera condenado a muchos años de prisión.

Llegó a la 12th y subió a la planta de homicidios, saludando a todo el que se encontraba con una sonrisa, que era correspondida por todos, ya se habían enterado de que Kate Becket estaba viva y se alegraban por ello. A pesar de que nadie sabía que eran pareja, aunque más de uno sospechaba algo, si conocían la amistad que los unía.

Ryan y Esposito acababan de llegar de la escena de un crimen y no habían tenido noticia de los últimos acontecimientos en el juzgado. Las persianas del despacho de Gates estaban bajadas, pero se percibía luz a través de ellas, así que era evidente que el capitán estaba allí.

-¡Hola chicos! – los saludó sonriente.

-¡Hombre Castle!, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿No ibas a estar en el juzgado? – preguntó Ryan.

-¡Se acabó! – dijo alegre – ¡por fin se acabó todo! El maldito juicio ha terminado.

-¿Ya?, pero, ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Esposito con sorpresa.

-No os podéis ni imaginar lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana allí, ha sido todo un espectáculo.

-Pues no te demores y cuéntanoslo todo – dijo Ryan expectante.

-Eso, Castle – dijo de pronto Karpowsky que estaba por allí y había visto llegar a Castle y oído como éste empezaba a hablar del juicio – cuéntanoslo todo.

Castle se sentó en el borde de la mesa y empezó a contar a un grupo que cada vez se hacía más numeroso lo que él llamó, la última y estrepitosa humillación de Bracken. Contaba tan bien y con tanto entusiasmo lo que había presenciado esa mañana, que tenía un público atento e interesado que no se dio cuenta de como el capitán Gates salía de su despacho dispuesta a echarles la bronca por estar allí todos perdiendo el tiempo.

Pero antes de abrir la boca, ella misma se vio conquistada por la narración del escritor. Este siguió contando lo que había ocurrido sin dejarse ningún detalle, hasta que terminó provocando los aplausos de todos los presentes. Todos habían sentido mucho la supuesta muerte de la inspectora y se habían indignado al conocer el causante de la misma. Algunos habían sabido que también era el responsable de la muerte de Montgomery, así que habían seguido el juicio con interés y se alegraron cuando Castle les contó que el culpable por fin iba a pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

-Bien señores – interrumpió Gates las muestras de júbilo – todos estamos felices con las noticias que nos ha traído el señor Castle, pero creo que es hora de que nos pongamos a trabajar.

-Claro señor – dijeron sorprendidos por haber sido pillados in fraganti, aunque Gates no parecía estar muy enfadada.

-Señor Castle – dijo dirigiéndose a este – si no le importa pasar a mi despacho…

-Por supuesto – dijo Castle que se levantó de la mesa para seguirla.

Gates lo invitó a sentarse.

-Ya le he escuchado contar como por fin Bracken va a terminar pudriéndose en una prisión de máxima seguridad.

-Si – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – por fin se hizo justicia.

-Le tengo buenas noticias señor Castle.

-¿Sí? – preguntó ilusionado intuyendo lo que le iba a decir.

-He podido hablar con un responsable del programa de protección de testigos, y me ha dicho que aunque aún no es conveniente que la inspectora Becket deje de estar escondida, si se le permite una visita, pero debe mantenerse en silencio, nadie debe saberlo.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Cuándo podré verla?

Un vehículo lo recogerá esta tarde en esta dirección – le entregó un papel con ella escrita – y le llevará a donde está.

-Gracias señor, muchas gracias.

-No tiene por qué darlas, de verdad que me alegra de que puedan reencontrase al fin.

-Lo sé – dijo Castle – ahora será mejor que me marche y muchas gracias de nuevo.

Salió del despacho. Los chicos se acercaron a preguntarle si iría a verla, pero él les dijo que tenía que marcharse y que no podía contarles nada. Ellos insistieron curiosos y Castle que sabía que era observado por Gates alzó el pulgar con mucho disimulo para darles a entender que todo había salido bien. Sus amigos le respondieron con una gran sonrisa.

Castle salió feliz y nervioso de la 12th. Iba a volver a verla después de casi un año. Le parecía que estaba viviendo una especie de sueño. Después de escuchar la declaración del otro testigo protegido esa mañana en el juicio y escuchar todas las barbaridades que Bracken había sido capaz de hacer, y el número de muertes de las que era responsable, comprendía que Kate no había tenido más remedio que hacer lo que hizo. Él lo había pasado fatal pensando que la había perdido para siempre, pero ahora no podía menos que alegrarse de la dolorosa decisión que ella se había visto obligada a tomar. No había resentimientos, solo unas inmensas ganas de verla y abrazarla.

Llegó a su casa. Allí estaban su madre y su hija a las que también les contó lo ocurrido esa mañana, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-¡Hijo, por Dios! – se quejó Martha – ¿no sería mejor sentarnos y nos lo cuentas todo con tranquilidad?

-No tengo tiempo – se excusó – el capitán Gates lo ha arreglado todo para que pueda hacerle una visita a Kate. Me recogerán dentro de una hora.

-Pero ni siquiera has comido – protestó su madre.

-¡Y qué más da eso ahora! – dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa de viaje y empezaba a meter alguna ropa, útiles de aseo y otros objetos personales.

-¿Para qué te llevas ropa? – preguntó Alexis sorprendida.

-Hija – Castle se paró – voy a ver a Kate y a mi hijo. Ella no puede salir y no sé cuanto tiempo tendrá que seguir escondida, así que me voy a quedar con ella, no voy a salir del lugar donde este hasta que ellos salgan conmigo, ¿lo entendéis, verdad?

-Claro que sí, papá – dijo Alexis emocionada.

-No creo que pueda comunicarme con vosotras, pero estaré bien.

-Tienes que ir con ella, querido – dijo su madre – pero aunque me digas pesada voy a prepararte aunque sea un sándwich – y salió hacia la cocina mientras su hijo terminaba de hacer la bolsa.

Comió con ellas y se despidió con un beso a cada una, pues debía coger un taxi, hasta el lugar donde lo recogerían.

-Dale un beso a Kate de nuestra parte, papá, y al bebé – dijo Alexis emocionada – estoy deseando conocerlo.

-Y yo, hija, y yo.

Llegó a la dirección que le habían indicado y se dispuso a esperar. No tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Apenas unos minutos más tarde, apareció una furgoneta negra con cristales tintados que se paró justo delante de donde él estaba. Se abrió la puerta del copiloto y se bajó una mujer atractiva de cabellos cortos y de color castaño rojizo. A Castle le resultó familiar, pero no fue capaz de ubicarla.

-¿Señor Castle? – preguntó la mujer.

-Sí, soy yo.

-¡Hola!,soy Pamela Edwards – dijo tendiéndole la mano, que Castle aceptó y mirando sonriente la bolsa de viaje que este llevaba – suba atrás, voy a llevarle con ella.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"La alegría más grande es la inesperada."_

**Sófocles**

Desde el momento en que a Kate le comunicaron que a Castle le habían dado permiso para visitarla, se puso tan nerviosa, que empezó a comportarse igual que una adolescente que fuese a tener su primera cita. No sabía que ropa ponerse y no sabía si a Castle, le gustaría su ropa hippie. La ropa que Pam le trajo para el juicio eran dos trajes de chaqueta pantalón demasiado formales y serios, aunque más acorde con su estilo de siempre. Ella quería estar guapa para él, y no sabía que ponerse. Al final se decidió por un pantalón vaquero, claro que no era los que ella acostumbraba a llevar tipo pitillo, sino más anchos y una blusa blanca bordada que le quedaba muy bien.

Su padre la miraba sonriente, cada vez que se probaba un conjunto, se acercaba para pedirle opinión de cómo le quedaba, y él siempre le decía que estaba muy guapa. Ricky dormía la siesta, totalmente ajeno al nerviosismo de su madre y a la llegada de su padre al que iba a ver por primera vez.

Se oyó ruido en la puerta y como alguien entraba en el piso.

-¡Ay papá! – dijo nerviosa – ya está aquí, ¿Qué le digo?

-¿Qué, que le dices? – dijo su padre con una carcajada – hija, por Dios, hace un año que no le ves, dale un abrazo y un buen beso, tenéis que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Pam entró sonriente en el cuarto de ella.

-Te espera en la sala, anda ve con él que nosotros nos quedamos aquí – dijo encendiendo la televisión que había en el cuarto, y bajando el volumen para no despertar al niño – siéntate Jim – lo invitó señalando el otro sillón que allí había – que estos van a tener para rato.

Kate salió del cuarto y se dirigió al salón. Allí, dándole la espalda estaba él, Richard Castle, el hombre de su vida y padre de su hijo. Fue como si notara su presencia y se volvió a mirarla, ella estaba en el dintel de la puerta, mirándolo. Estaba preciosa, muy delgada, la piel bronceada y con el cabello más corto, como cuando se conocieron y aun así le pareció muy frágil.

Kate sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo fuerte que le latía, le sorprendía que no se le viese saltar por fuera de la ropa. Allí estaba él, mirándola con atención y una mezcla de alivio y tristeza en sus ojos. Estaba tan delgado, que la ropa le parecía demasiado grande y esas ojeras le daban un aire tan decaído. Se sintió tan culpable, que no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

Temblorosa y con la voz entrecortada, le fue diciendo mientras se acercaba a él:

-Perdóname Castle, perdóname, lo siento, lo siento mucho yo no quería irme así, pero no tuve más remedio que hacerlo, dijeron que era lo mejor, pero yo no quería, lo siento tanto, perdóname todo lo que te he hecho sufrir…

Castle siente de pronto, una enorme paz dentro de él, todo ha terminado, no le tiene rencor, no la culpa, solo la ama y percibe como ella lo ama a él. Se acerca, le toma la cara entra las manos y la besa dulcemente en los labios.

Le besa los ojos, intenta limpiar cada lágrima que le corre por la cara con sus besos, le acaricia el pelo... la rodea con sus brazos y la abraza, con fuerza, con posesión, casi la levanta del suelo en ese abrazo infinito que lleva tanto tiempo, esperando ser abrazo... Sólo acierta a decirle, una y otra vez:_ "Kate, Kate, mi vida, mi vida... mi amor...". _

Ella se refugia en él, reconociendo su cuerpo y su olor, por fin vuelve a sentirse segura, ya no tiene voluntad, no quiere tenerla, solo quiere lo que él quiera... sólo desea lo que él desee y se entrega a sus besos y a sus caricias.

Durante un instante eterno, el mundo desaparece a su alrededor, mientras ellos continúan ese beso sin fin. Este momento que están viviendo es intemporal, no hay miedo, no hay dolor, no hay rencor, solo amor y ternura. Están durante un largo rato besándose sin descanso, luego se abrazan y se sientan en el sofá y cogidos de las manos se miran a los ojos, a esos ojos que están empezando a recuperar el brillo, que están volviendo a ser mirada, a ser sueño, a ser complicidad, a ser pasión.

Castle le suelta las manos un instante y no le permite hablar, poniéndole suavemente el dedo sobre los labios. Se saca una cajita de terciopelo azul marino del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y abriéndola se la enseña.

-Este era mi regalo para nuestro primer aniversario, espero que lo aceptes, para que por fin este donde debe estar.

Ella fue incapaz de hablar, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero extendió la mano esperando que él le pusiera el anillo y asintiendo con la cabeza, dándole el sí, a su muda proposición de matrimonio. Castle le colocó el anillo y terminó, primero besando su mano para pasar después a besar tiernamente sus labios.

-Yo también tenía un regalo para ti – dijo ella que desconocía que Castle sabía que tenía un hijo.

-Lo sé, lo vi en tu casa – dijo con tristeza – y créeme que fue horrible cuando creí que además de haberte perdido a ti, también había perdido a mi hijo.

-¡Oh Castle!, lo siento tanto – y de nuevo empezó a llorar.

-Ya no más llanto Kate, ya no más – dijo Castle mientras le besaba las mejillas de nuevo, para secarle las lágrimas – ya se acabó todo, estamos juntos por fin y eso es lo que importa.

-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte – suspiró ella refugiándose en el pecho de Castle que la abraza con cariño.

-Tenemos toda la vida para hacerlo – dijo él.

-Ricky está durmiendo la siesta, ven, vamos a verlo – dijo levantándose del sofá y tirando de la mano de él para que también se levantara.

-¿Lo has llamado como yo? – preguntó sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

-Que mejor nombre que el de su padre podría haberle puesto.

En ese momento llamaron suavemente a la puerta y Jim Becket asomó la cabeza.

-Perdonad que os interrumpa, pero aquí hay alguien que quiere conocer a su papá.

-Jim – dijo Castle – me alegro mucho de volver a verte.

-Y yo a ti, muchacho – dijo mientras entraba en la habitación con Ricky en los brazos.

El bebé iba vestido con un pelele celeste con los puños, los botones delanteros y el cuello blancos. En cuanto la vio, le echó los bracitos para que lo cogiera.

-Ven mi amor, ven con mami – dijo cogiéndolo.

-Ya en los brazos de ella, miró a Castle con atención. Este los miraba emocionados, había recreado esa situación mil veces en su imaginación desde que supo que Kate estaba embarazada y ahora era real.

-Mira mi vida – le decía Kate al niño – este es tu papá, ha venido a conocerte y a quedarse con nosotros para siempre.

-¡Hola! – dijo Castle con los ojos brillantes, ver por primera vez a su hijo, con casi ocho meses, lo había emocionado hasta límites insospechados – ¡Hola campeón, soy tu papá!

Ricky haciendo gala de su simpatía innata, extendió los brazos hacia Castle, que lo cogió y lo besó y abrazó repetidas veces.

Kate y Jim, miraban la tierna escena emocionados.

-Es un niño precioso – dijo – mi madre y Alexis están deseando conocerlo. Todos te han echado mucho de menos y están deseando que vuelvas – mientras hablaba, Ricky lo miraba atentamente, como si entendiera todas y cada una de sus palabras.

-Yo también os he echado mucho de menos a todos, y estoy deseando poder salir de aquí de una vez.

Volvieron a sentarse en el sofá. Castle con Ricky en el regazo que se había quedado de lo más tranquilo en brazos de su padre mientras jugaba con algunos de sus juguetes, y Kate junto a él, que pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros y la atrajo en un abrazo.

-¿Cuándo tienes que irte? – le preguntó temerosa de que pronto llegara la hora de la separación.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado – contestó él con seguridad.

-Pero, ¿puedes quedarte con nosotros? – preguntó ilusionado.

-No lo sé, pero no pienso salir de aquí hasta que salgamos todos juntos, si tú tienes que estar escondida yo me escondo contigo.

-Pero, ¿y tu familia?

-Vosotros sois mi familia – dijo con decisión – mi madre y Alexis saben dónde estoy y están completamente de acuerdo en que me quede aquí.

-Ya veo que se ha auto invitado a quedarse – dijo Pam que entraba en la sala en ese momento con una sonrisa en la cara – me parece bien, acabo de hablar con un compañero y me ha contado que el juicio está ya visto para sentencia. No creo que tengamos que seguir aquí mucho más tiempo.

-¿Ya se ha acabado todo?, ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Kate con curiosidad.

-Pues después de la sorpresa que Bracken y yo también, nos llevamos con tu aparición estelar de ayer – dijo Castle con una gran sonrisa y acercándose a darle un besito en los labios – lo de hoy ha sido espectacular, ojala hubieses estado presente para verle la cara al mal bicho ese.

Castle les fue contando con todo lujo de detalles lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana en la sesión del juicio. Mientras hablaba se levantaba a cada rato a recoger los juguetes que Ricky tiraba al suelo y cuando este empezaba a protestar porque se aburría interrumpía su charla para alzarlo en el aire o hacerle cosquillas, lo que tenía al pequeño totalmente cautivado.

Kate casi aplaude cuando Castle terminó de contar todo, estaba feliz porque sabía que toda su pesadilla llegaba a su fin.

Su padre notó entonces el anillo en su dedo y preguntó:

-¿Y ese anillo?

-Es mi regalo de primer aniversario con Rick, me lo debía desde hace tiempo – dijo Kate sonriente – nos vamos a casar – dijo mirándolo con infinito amor.

-En cuanto salgamos de aquí, empezamos a preparar la boda – especificó Castle.

-¡Enhorabuena hija! – la felicitó su padre – me alegro mucho por los dos.

-Yo también me alegro mucho – dijo Pam – espero que me invitéis a la boda.

-Por supuesto que si – dijo Kate, que apreciaba sinceramente a Pam – además ya sabes que tienes que pintar el nuevo cuarto de Ricky.

-Estaré encantada de hacerlo – dijo Pam con una sonrisa.

La agente se ofreció a preparar la cena de todos, mientras ellos seguían conversando. Llegó con un bol con puré de verduras para Ricky, y cuando el niño lo vio, casi le hace la ola de la alegría que le entró. Castle quiso darle de cenar él. Lo sentó en su trona y Kate le puso un babero de Bob Esponja y antes de que su padre metiese la cuchara en el puré, él ya tenía la boca abierta.

-Parece que mi niño tiene hambre, ¿eh? – dijo Castle en tono cariñoso.

-Tu niño siempre tiene hambre – dijo Kate con una gran sonrisa – la mejor forma de ganárselo es dándole de comer.

Ricky tragaba a bastante más velocidad, de la que su padre metía la cuchara en el bol, lo que provocó las alegres carcajadas de Castle. Terminó de comer su papilla y luego aplaudió ante la compota de fruta que se terminó enseguida.

-Pues para lo que traga no es un bebé que este muy gordito – dijo Castle.

-Cuando lo veas gatear, lo entenderás – dijo Kate.

Y es que desde que Ricky aprendió a gatear era como un pequeño bólido que se metía por todas partes. Ya estaba lista la comida de los adultos que cenaron tranquilamente, mientras Ricky "leía" y de vez en cuando mordía, un cuento blandito que le había regalado Gates en una de sus visitas.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Jim se ofreció a recoger la cocina. Kate anunció que ellos se iban al cuarto, pues querían estar tranquilos. Se recostaron en la cama, Ricky cómodamente sentado sobre su padre y de lo más entretenido con los botones de su camisa. Mientras el bebé jugueteaba, ellos simplemente se besaban, no podían parar de hacerlo. Por varias veces Kate le había dicho que tenía muchas cosas que contarle pero él le decía que ya habría tiempo.

Llamaron a la puerta y Jim asomó la cabeza.

-Si queréis puedo llevarme la cuna de Ricky a mi habitación y cuidar de él esta noche.

-Muchas gracias Jim, pero esta noche no – contestó Castle con una sonrisa – quizás mañana.

-Como queráis, buenas noches.

Él se volvió hacia ella,

-Espero que no te importe, pero no quería separarme de él tan pronto.

-¿Importarme? – dijo Kate – he soñado con los tres así un millón de veces, entiendo que quieras estar con Ricky, necesitáis estar juntos – y se acercó a besarlo.

Estuvieron un rato más jugando con el niño, hasta que empezó a dar muestras de cansancio. Castle se encargó de cambiarle el pañal y acunarlo hasta que se durmió mientras Kate pasaba al baño a asearse y a ponerse una camiseta larga para dormir. Cuando salió el bebé dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Ahora fue el turno de él de pasar al baño, y salir con el pijama puesto.

Cuando sale ve a Kate ya acostada, está haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no dormirse. Castle le sonríe, y se mete en la cama con ella, abrazándola. La besa en los labios, y le dice:

-Buenas noches mi amor, vamos a dormir... creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los dos vamos a dormir profundamente.

Kate, solo le sonríe y se pega a él. Ambos se quedan dormidos. Las protestas del bebé los despiertan a la mañana siguiente. Como vaticinó Castle han dormido toda la noche del tirón, algo que no hacían desde hace mucho tiempo.

Kate se levanta para traer el desayuno de los tres. El primero por supuesto es Ricky que una vez desayunado y cambiado se queda en la cama sentado entre las piernas de su madre, mientras ella y Castle desayunan. Cuando terminan sale a dejar la bandeja y le dice a él.

-Mi padre y Pam sacan todas las mañanas a Ricky al parque, ¿quieres ir con ellos hoy?

-Mejor no – dijo él – Ricky puede ir como todos los días con ellos y nosotros les esperamos aquí, aún estoy cansado, ¿tú no?

-Claro que estoy cansada – dijo con una pícara sonrisa mientras vestía al niño para salir – despídete de papá, cariño que el abuelo y Pam te van a llevar de paseo.

Castle besa al bebé y Kate lo lleva fuera de la habitación. Cuando vuelve le ve metido en la cama sonriente, ella observa que se ha quitado el pijama. Pasa al baño, se asea un poco, se pone perfume y se desnuda, cubriéndose solo con una bata.

Se acerca al filo de la cama y sensualmente se quita la bata ante la mirada apasionada de él. Tímidamente le dice:

-Estoy tan delgada, que no sé si te voy a gustar...

Castle se incorpora, la agarra por la cintura y besándole el vientre le dice:

-Eres la mujer más bella del universo... lo mismo es que esté delgada o llenita... además mi amor yo tampoco me veo demasiado bien... Ven aquí.

-Déjame a mí, tengo que compensarte por tantas noches que te he robado.

-¿Ah sí?... pues soy todo tuyo inspectora, empieza a pagarme todo lo que me debes.

Ella se arrodilla a su lado en la cama y comienza a recorrer el cuerpo amado con sus labios, no lo besa, simplemente lo reconoce, lo recuerda... se mueve despacio por cada rincón, palmo a palmo... se detiene en aquellas zonas que ella sabe tan sensibles, el cuello, el lóbulo de las orejas, los pezones, el vientre, el interior de sus muslos... y en esos lugares, no solo acaricia con los labios, sino también con la punta de su lengua...y se recrea en ellos dibujando círculos... Castle se siente en el séptimo cielo, solo acierta a suspirar y a decirle: _"Ay Kate ¿qué me haces?... ¿qué me haces?"_

Kate continua acariciando a su amor, se ha colocado sobre él, y ahora son sus manos las que también participan del ritual amoroso, y su cuerpo y sus pechos los que acarician suavemente la piel de él.

Castle está como loco, nunca la había sentido tan entregada, tan dedicada a hacerlo feliz. Le coge la cara y la besa con pasión, su lengua explora con ansiedad la boca de ella, le mordisquea suavemente los labios y ronco de pasión le dice: _"Déjame ahora a mí, no voy a poder contenerme mucho más"..._

Ella se recuesta a su lado y le sonríe: _"Amor demuéstrame como me quieres"_... Castle comienza a besarla, a acariciarla, a mover sus manos varoniles, con sutileza, con sabiduría por el cuerpo de su mujer... Ella se va a morir de placer, solo jadea y suspira con los ojos cerrados.

Castle ya no resiste y se coloca entre sus piernas, ella lo recibe con ansiedad, enlaza sus piernas en torno a él, y le dice en un susurro:

-Bienvenido a casa, mi amor.

Provocando en él un gemido y que entre más en ella, que arquea su cuerpo queriendo tenerlo más dentro, aún más dentro...

Él se entrega por completo, al verla tan suya la abraza con fuerza, y se mueve casi con violencia, siente como Kate aprieta sus piernas con más fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, la besa con pasión y con un grito conjunto, ambos alcanzan el clímax...

Permanecen un rato así, unidos, siendo solo uno... hasta que el peso de él se hace un poco incómodo para ella. Entonces se separan, se besan de nuevo y se quedan juntos, abrazados, compartiendo un largo silencio, que dice mucho más, que miles de palabras.

Castle la pone sobre él y comienza a besarla, al tiempo que le dice:_ "Te quiero, ya no nos separaremos nunca más"_... y prosigue con sus besos y caricias, para envolverla de nuevo en sus redes de amor y de pasión, esas redes que la soñaron tantas noches y que ahora sentían su sueño hecho realidad.

CONTINUARÁ…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:**

"_He amado hasta llegar a la locura; _

_y eso a lo que llaman locura, para mí, _

_es la única forma sensata de amar"_

**Françoise Sagan**

Después de volver a hacer el amor, se quedaron de nuevo en silencio y abrazados. Solo se besaban y se acariciaban. Necesitaban esa unión y ese silencio y compartir solo los latidos de sus corazones.

Pero la curiosidad por conocer los que había sido la vida del otro, era mucha, así que entre beso y beso, fue Castle quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-En California, en un pueblito enano llamado Santa María Beach.

-¿Ese pueblo donde vive una comunidad de hippies?

-¿Has oído hablar de él? – preguntó sorprendida – yo no tenía ni idea de su existencia.

-Leí algo en un artículo en internet – explicó – me llamó mucho la atención, incluso pensé en ir para conocerlo por si podía usarlo como escenario de un crimen en alguna de mis novelas.

-Pues ya no hace falta que vayas, yo te cuento todo lo que quieras.

-¿Has sido una hippie entonces?

-Una autentica hippie, que hacía pulseras y pendientes para venderlos en el mercadillo.

-¿Y cómo era tu vida allí?, me hubiese encantado verte de esa guisa.

-Y me verás, te lo prometo – dijo ella pensando en la cantidad de fotos que tenía para enseñarle.

Kate empezó a explicarle como había sido su vida con Pam y posteriormente con la compañía de su padre y la llegada de su hijo. Volvió a disculparse, por haberse ido de esa manera. Él le contestó diciendo que después de haber escuchado lo que Bracken había sido capaz de hacer, entendía que hubiese tenido que tomar esa decisión, aunque hubiese sido tan dolorosa. Ella le contó de la tarjeta del móvil, con las últimas fotos que se hicieron y como la escondió en su zapato, y que fue lo único que se llevó con ella.

-Te he echado de menos en cada momento del día y de la noche, Rick – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – solo de pensar el daño que te estaba haciendo me desesperaba.

-Ya está, mi vida – dijo limpiando sus lágrimas por enésima vez desde que se habían reencontrado – no hay marcha atrás, ya todo pasó. Ahora estamos los tres juntos, y eso es lo importante.

-Menos mal que tuve a Ricky, si no hubiese sido por mi niño, me hubiese vuelto loca, siento mucho que te hayas perdido esa parte de su vida.

-Yo también lo siento – suspiró él –me hubiese encantado acompañarte y mimarte durante el embarazo y haber estado ahí cuando nació. Anda sigue contándome como fue tu vida.

Le contó cómo era el pueblo, la casa, a lo que se dedicaban, la gente que vivía allí… también le habló de Mark y Kendra y de cómo la habían ayudado cuando nació el bebé.

-Así que Pam y tú erais pareja, ¿tengo motivos para ponerme celoso? – preguntó con esa sonrisa pícara que había heredado Ricky y que ella había echado tanto de menos.

-Claro que no – dijo incorporándose en la cama y proporcionándole a Castle una magnifica visión de sus pechos desnudos – eso era solo una tapadera, te he sido fiel todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados.

-Ven aquí – dijo atrayéndola de nuevo en un abrazo – me da igual aunque hubieses estado con alguien, lo que de verdad me importa es que ahora te tengo aquí conmigo, y eres mía.

-Solo tuya – y volvieron a besarse con pasión. Era mucho el atraso que tenían en besos y caricias y estuvieron otro rato recreándose en darse cariño.

Pero una idea rondaba por la mente de Kate, era algo que la había perseguido todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Cuando pararon un momento para tomar aire, ella se incorporó de nuevo y apoyándose en los codos, lo miró atentamente.

-Castle yo quería preguntarte algo – dijo titubeante.

-Tú dirás – dijo él mirándola fijamente, pues la había visto ponerse seria.

-Yo sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, pues para ti y para todos, yo estaba muerta, y no vayas a pensar que voy a echártelo en cara, pero yo necesito – empezó a titubear – yo… me gustaría saber…

-¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó perplejo, pues no terminaba de entender que le ocurría.

-Que conste que no voy a enfadarme.

-Pero enfadarte, ¿Por qué?

-¿Has estado con muchas mujeres mientras yo no estaba? – soltó del tirón – solo quiero saberlo, es curiosidad, de verdad que no me enfado.

Castle no pudo evitar la sonrisa ante la pregunta de ella sobre el número de mujeres con las que había estado en su ausencia, y recordó su patética experiencia con Gina en aquel hotel de Chicago.

-No te rías, que yo lo he pasado muy mal cuando te veía rodeado de tantas mujeres guapas, o siempre con Gina y Paula en todos lados.

-¿Qué me veías? – preguntó con extrañeza – ¿Cómo que me veías?, ¿Dónde?

-Pues en internet, te he seguido desde el día que me marché – explicó ella – me metía a diario en tu página y en todos los sitios donde daban noticias tuyas – también te vi en mi entierro – dijo esto bajando la mirada y conteniendo las lágrimas – te vi tan mal, tan triste, que casi estuve a punto de ir a buscarte para decirte que no tenías que llorar más porque no me había muerto.

-Aquellos fueron los peores días de mi vida – recordó Castle.

-¡Ay Rick! – se abrazó a él – si supieras cuanto lo siento.

-Lo sé, mi vida, lo sé – dijo mientras la acariciaba – ahora sigue contándome que es lo mirabas por internet, para estar tan celosa.

-¡No estoy celosa! – protestó – bueno, sí que lo estoy – terminó reconociendo. Cuando mi padre, se reunió con nosotros, me trajo el penúltimo libro de Nikki Heat, y a raíz de eso, empecé a seguir foros y páginas en internet, te veía en presentaciones y fiestas y siempre estabas rodeado de mujeres guapísimas.

-Ninguna tan guapa como tú – dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Cuando leí lo pronto que iba a salir el último libro de la saga, pensé que matarías a Nikki.

-Estuve tentado de hacerlo, pero al final no pude, era como verte morir otra vez.

-¿Y todas esas fans?, ¿les firmabas en el pecho?

-No he vuelto a firmar una teta desde que te conocí – dijo sonriendo – y a las firmas de libros y presentaciones me obligaban a ir, lo último de lo que tenía ganas era de fiesta. Y no tenía ni la menor idea, de lo morbosas que podéis llegar a ser las mujeres, parecían fascinadas con mi dolor, no te haces una idea de la de ellas que se acercaban para animarme y consolarme.

-Eso no es de morbosas, es de lobas roba hombres – dijo muy seria provocando la alegre risa de Castle.

-Pues quédate tranquila, que ninguna me robó.

-Y entonces ¿no has estado con ninguna mujer desde entonces?, ¿has permanecido puro y casto todo este tiempo? – preguntó curiosa y con tono irónico.

-No me apetecía estar con nadie que no fueras tu – dijo serio.

-¡Oh vamos Castle!, tú me creías muerta, ¿ibas a estar así toda la vida?, ¿Nunca intentaste nada?

-No tenía ganas, Kate, solo hubo una vez… – se interrumpió al notar como se tensaba entre sus brazos.

-Cuéntame que pasó – le pidió ella.

-No pasó nada Kate, de verdad, no fue nada.

-Algo tuvo que pasar, ya te he dicho que no voy a enfadarme contigo, no puedo hacerlo, no es tu culpa, yo estaba muerta, es normal que tuvieses necesidad de estar con alguien.

-Por eso me reí antes – dijo – tú también vas a hacerlo cuando te lo cuente.

-No te entiendo.

-Verás…

Le fue contando su viaje a Chicago y el empeño de Gina en llevárselo a la cama. Sonrió ante su gesto de enfado. Sabía la aversión que les tenía a sus dos ex mujeres, sobre todo a la segunda. También le fue contando como él no fue capaz de darse cuenta de las intenciones de ésta.

-No me puedo creer que no notases sus avances – dijo intentando guardar la calma y pensando en lo tonto que podían llegar a ser los hombres, sobre todo Castle.

-Pues créetelo, pero como te he dicho antes no tienes de que preocuparte, porque no ocurrió nada.

Y le explicó su intento fallido de tener sexo con Gina.

-¿Y estabais los dos ahí, desnudos en la cama?

-Como nuestras respectivas madres nos trajeron al mundo.

-¿Y ella que hacía?

-Ya te lo he dicho – volvió a explicar – me besaba y me acariciaba por todos lados.

-¿Todos, todos? – preguntó con carita de asco.

-Todos, todos.

-¿Y nada de nada?

-Nada de nada, fui incapaz de izar bandera.

-¿Gatillazo?

-En toda regla.

El sonido de su risa fue como música para sus oídos.

-Si, si, tu ríete de mis miserias – dijo intentando parecer serio.

-No me rio de ti – explicó – sino de la situación.

-Fue patética.

-¿Y qué te pasó?

-¿Qué, que me pasó?, Me pasó inspectora Becket, que eres una bruja que me ha castrado y no sirvo para estar con otra mujer que no seas tú.

-¿Sabes?, me alegro de que no pudieses estar con ella, sé que sonará egoísta, pero te quiero solo para mí.

-Yo también. Aunque espero que no me vuelva a pasar otra vez.

-Yo no he notado ninguna anomalía – dijo con pícara sonrisa – aunque creo que voy a hacer un reconocimiento más exhaustivo – y mientras hablaba bajó la mano con suavidad por todo el vientre de él y llegó hasta su miembro que empezó a acariciar y que reaccionó endureciéndose con sus caricias.

-¡Ay Kate! – jadeó él – ¿Qué me haces?

-Amarte – dijo dándole un beso en los labios para seguir haciendo un recorrido con sus labios por todo su cuerpo, hasta el bajo vientre de él y seguir con su boca lo que había empezado con las manos.

-¡Kate! – gimió él – no voy a poder aguantar mucho más rato.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente preparado, se sentó encima de él a horcajadas y fue así como la penetró. Ella empezó a moverse, mientras él, la tomaba por las caderas para ayudarla en sus movimientos. Verla así, jadeando de placer, cabalgando encima suyo, tenían a Castle enardecido de deseo. Sus alientos se mezclaban y terminaron los dos en un explosivo orgasmo, con Kate dejándose caer sobre el pecho de él agotada.

-Ciertamente necesitábamos ponernos al día, pero como sigamos a este ritmo vamos a dejar a Ricky huérfano – dijo Castle con una sonrisa.

-¡Ricky!, pero ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto ella sintiéndose culpable por haberse olvidado de su hijo.

-Pues ya casi es la hora de comer – dijo él – ¿habrán llegado ya del parque?, no les hemos oído.

-Espero que sean ellos los que no nos hayan oído a nosotros – dijo apurada, mientras se levantaba y se ponía una bata – voy a ver si han vuelto.

-Aprovecho y entro al baño.

Kate salió al salón, pero el piso estaba vacío. Lo que ella no sabía, es que Jim había sido previsor y se había llevado el almuerzo del niño en un termo diciéndole a Pam, con una gran sonrisa que alargarían el paseo todo lo posible, pues lo de ellos iba a ir para largo.

Kate volvió a la habitación y oyó el agua de la ducha, estuvo tentada a entrar con él, pero se contuvo, seguro que su padre y Ricky estaban a punto de llegar.

Hizo la cama y sacó ropa limpia para ducharse ella una vez terminara Rick. Luego cogió la bolsa de viaje que Castle había atraído y la abrió para sacar y guardar la ropa que traía. Cuando vio que todo lo que llevaba, hasta los calzoncillos, era de color negro, se prometió a si misma que lo primero que haría cuando saliese de su cautiverio, sería comprarle ropa de colores alegres que ya era hora de acabar con el luto que se había auto impuesto.

Castle salió de la ducha, con una toalla liada a la cintura y secándose el pelo con otra más pequeña, infinidad de gotitas relucían en la piel de su torso y brazos. Kate se relamió literalmente de gusto, pensando en lo que le gustaría secar esas gotas a besos y sin poder dejar de mirar como seguían su camino hacia el interior de la toalla. La voz de Castle interrumpió sus lascivos pensamientos:

-¿Han vuelto del parque?

-¿Eh?, no, aun no, pero seguro que estarán a punto de hacerlo – dijo suspirando – será mejor que pase yo a la ducha. ¡Ah!, he guardado tu ropa en el armario y en el segundo cajón de la cómoda.

-Vale, voy vistiéndome y ya estoy yo pendiente por si vuelven.

Kate entró al baño, pensando en las ganas que tenía de volver a ducharse con Castle. Cada vez que se duchaban juntos lo pasaban estupendamente.

Castle se vistió con camiseta, vaqueros y tenis negros y salió al salón, justo en el momento que se abría la puerta y Pam, Jim y Ricky entraban en la casa. El bebé venía en su cochecito de lo más espabilado y sonriente, hablando y canturreando solo.

-¡Hola! – dijo Castle – ¿Ya estáis aquí?, habéis tardado mucho.

-Pensamos que ibais a necesitar vuestro tiempo, ¿hemos interrumpido algo? – dijo Jim con una gran sonrisa.

-No, no, claro que no – dijo Castle sonrojado y bastante apurado, eso de que todos supieran a ciencia cierta lo que habían estado haciendo Kate y él, le daba cierto pudor.

-Por cierto hemos traído el almuerzo de un restaurante chino que hay aquí cerca – dijo Pam – voy a ir preparando la mesa.

-Mamamamama – dijo Ricky llamando la atención.

Mamá está en la ducha – le explicó Castle, como si el bebé pudiese entenderlo – ¿Quieres venir con papá? – y extendió los brazos para sacarlo del coche a lo que Ricky correspondió estirando también sus bracitos.

El niño había comido ya y también había dormido un rato, así que estaba totalmente espabilado y con ganas de juerga. Castle lo sacó del coche y le dio un beso en el cachete, para pasar a continuación a hacerle pedorretas en la barriga, lo que provocó las carcajadas del niño. Jim miraba la escena conmovido, pero Ricky se cansó pronto y empezó a patalear, pues quería que lo dejasen en el suelo, cosa que su padre hizo.

Una vez en el suelo, el crío empezó a gatear bastante deprisa, metiéndose por debajo de la mesa.

-No lo pierdas de vista – advirtió Jim con una sonrisa – gatea a una velocidad increíble par lo chico que es.

Castle no lo pensó y se echó al suelo para seguir a Ricky, lo que provocó la sonrisa de Pam al ver a ese hombre tan grande, gateando al ritmo de su bebé. Cuando Kate salió del baño, se quedó un rato contemplando la escena. Había añorado esos momentos familiares. Rick y Ricky gateaban uno detrás del otro, cuando el niño se sentó en la alfombra, su padre hizo lo mismo, entonces Ricky aprovechó para gatear hasta su padre y trepar por sus piernas. Castle lo tomó por debajo de los brazos y tumbándose en el suelo empezó a alzarlo por los aires provocando otra tanda de sonoras carcajadas en el bebé.

-¡A comer! – anunció Pam.

-¿Dejas que papá vaya a comer? – preguntó Castle al chiquillo.

-Claro que te deja – dijo Kate cogiéndole al niño – Ricky se sienta en su trona y nos acompaña.

Así hicieron, acercaron la trona a la mesa y Kate sentó al niño, al que puso por delante algunos de sus juguetes preferidos, lo que lo mantuvo entretenido mientras los adultos almorzaban.

Cuando terminaron, Jim se ofreció amablemente a recoger y ellos salieron al jardín, aprovechando la soleada tarde para jugar con Ricky, hasta que empezó a refrescar y el bebé empezó a protestar porque tenía hambre.

Entraron a la casa y el diligente abuelo, ya había preparado la papilla de fruta, que Ricky engulló casi sin respirar, como era habitual en él.

Después de la merienda Ricky se echó una siesta, Pam salió a hacer unos recados, Jim se fue a su cuarto a leer y ellos se quedaron en el salón solos. Castle aprovechó el momento y empezó a besarla, pero ella después de corresponder durante un rato, lo paró diciendo:

-Quiero enseñarte algo.

-Fue por el ordenador y lo colocó sobre la mesita, encendiéndolo.

-¿Vamos a ver una peli? – preguntó Castle – ¿porno?

-No es eso precisamente, y tampoco es una peli, aunque se le parece.

Cuando se encendió, le dijo:

-Guardé cada momento de mi vida sin ti, para compartirla contigo cuando pudiésemos reunirnos de nuevo.

Y empezó a mostrarle las fotos que se había ido haciendo, durante el tiempo que estuvo escondida en Santa María Beach.

-¿Te teñiste el pelo de rubio?

-Sí, pero volví a teñírmelo de mi color para el juicio.

-Eras una hippie muy guapa, aunque te veo rara con esa ropa tan holgada – mientras estaba en casa, siempre vestía ropa cómoda y deportiva.

-Yo también me sentía rara, aunque era muy cómoda.

Castle pudo ver a Kate en los diferentes momentos de su embarazo y conocer también el pueblo y la casa donde había vivido.

-Me hubiese encantado verte embarazada.

-¿Embarazada o gorda como un tonel?

-No estabas gorda, estabas preciosa.

-Eso lo dices ahora, pero si me hubieses visto con los tobillos hinchados y haciendo pis cada cinco minutos, seguro que no te gustaba tanto.

-No te quejes, que a mí me gustas de todas formas.

Siguieron viendo más fotos. Castle hizo muchas preguntas que Kate respondía gustosa. Luego Kate empezó a enseñarle las fotos de Ricky, desde el momento que nació, las de todos los días y las de los distintos momentos de la vida del niño, con su madre en la playa, ella dándole de mamar, en su habitación de Santa María, en el jardín, en el mercadillo.

Rick las miraba extasiado, pasaba las fotos una y otra vez, y no podía evitar que en más de una ocasión se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas. Cuando por fin terminaron de ver las fotos, Castle tomó a Kate de las manos y muy serio, le dijo:

-Sé que aún es muy pronto, pero ¿te gustaría tener otro hijo conmigo?, quiero vivir contigo todos y cada uno de los momentos que has pasado sola en este embarazo.

-Me encantaría volver a ser madre – y le besó en los labios – y por mi podemos empezar a intentarlo cuando tú quieras.

-Esta noche sin falta – sonrió él – así que hoy Ricky dormirá con el abuelo.

-No creo que al abuelo le importe mucho.

A través del monitor escucharon que Ricky se había despertado de su siesta. Fue Castle quien se levantó para atenderlo. Le cambió el pañal y lo llevó a la sala. Pam volvía en ese momento de la calle y los saludó alegre:

-¡Hola familia!, ¿Qué tal la tarde?

-Estupenda – dijo Kate – ahora que estamos los tres juntos, todo es estupendo y maravilloso.

-No sabes lo que me alegro de verte sonreír así, nunca te había visto tan feliz.

-Es que soy feliz ahora mismo, dijo mirando a Castle que jugaba con el niño.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila. Castle se ocupó de atender todas las necesidades del bebé, lo bañó, le dio de cenar, jugó con él otro rato y antes de dormir le contó un cuento que el niño escuchó con gran interés, probablemente por las diferentes voces y sonidos de animales que Castle hacía, que lo tenían totalmente alucinado.

Luego se lo pasó a su madre, mientras él ayudaba a Jim a llevar la cuna hasta su habitación, para volver a cogerlo en brazos y acunarlo hasta que se quedó dormido.

Kate los miraba con profundo amor, ella ya sabía lo buen padre que era Castle y verlo actuar así con su hijo, la tenía conmovida. Sabía que su niño no podía tener mejor padre, que el que tenía.

Con el niño ya dormido, los cuatro adultos estuvieron un rato charlando después de la cena, hasta que Castle sin ningún tipo de pudor, se levantó del sofá y tirando de la mano de Kate para que se levantase anunció:

-Nosotros nos vamos a dormir ya, que estamos muy cansados – lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara un poco ante la sonrisa comprensiva de su padre.

-¡Qué durmáis bien chicos! – dijo Pam risueña – y no tengáis problema en levantaros tarde, que nosotros nos ocupamos del niño.

-Buenas noches – dijo Jim.

-Buenas noches – contestaron al unísono y se dirigieron a su habitación.

CONTINUARÁ…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15:**

"_Sólo por hoy trataré de vivir exclusivamente el día, _

_sin querer resolver el problema de mi vida todo de una vez."_

**Juan XXIII**

Mientras el jurado deliberaba, ellos no podían moverse del piso franco. No sabían cuánto tiempo tardarían en tomar su decisión, así que los días que pasaron allí les sirvieron a ambos para ir poniéndose poco a poco, al día en lo que habían sido sus vidas sin el otro. Castle vio las fotos que Kate había hecho y guardado para él, infinidad de veces, agradeciéndole el detalle de haberlo hecho, pues eso le hizo sentir que de alguna manera había sido participe en su vida y la de su hijo.

Aquella mañana, mientras Ricky estaba de paseo con su abuelo y Pam, Kate aprovechó para preguntarle que había pasado en su vida en esos meses que estuvieron separados, pero él le dijo, que su vida no había sido nada interesante y que no merecía la pena ser contada, aunque en realidad lo que pretendía era evitar que ella se entristeciese cuando supiese lo mal que lo había pasado.

Pero ella siguió insistiendo, pues quería saberlo todo de él, lo mismo que él había conocido todo de ella.

-Ya te he dicho que no me ocurrió nada interesante Kate – dijo Rick por enésima vez – no sé porque sigues insistiendo.

-Porque quiero saberlo – explicó ella – tú ya sabes cómo he vivido, donde, que me pasó y que he hecho en este tiempo, sin embargo, yo sigo sin saber nada de nada, lo único que conozco de ti en ese tiempo, es lo mismo que ya sabía, lo que había visto por internet y eso solo es tu faceta de escritor, no sé nada de como transcurrió tu vida personal.

-Pero, ¿Qué interés tienes en saber que aquellos fueron los peores días de mi vida?, que casi me vuelvo loco cuando me avisaron que habíais tenido un terrible accidente y que ni tú, ni tu padre habíais sobrevivido y que habíais muerto calcinados.

-¡Oh Rick! – exclamó ella – yo no sabía…

-Kate, no quiero recordar esos días tan dolorosos, la angustia que sentí, las pesadillas, la impotencia al saber que te habían amenazado de muerte y no haber podido ayudarte, de ver como te enterraban junto a tus padres, de no tenerte conmigo y echarte de menos a cada instante, de llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas y de desear haber estado contigo ese día y haber muerto también.

Kate lloraba en silencio. Saber el daño que le había causado le dolía mucho.

-Ves, por eso no quiero contarte nada – dijo abrazándola y basándola – no quiero verte llorar más, ya pasó todo, no es tu culpa, todo ha terminado y debemos seguir hacia adelante.

-¿Y si no condenan a Bracken? – preguntó temerosa – el jurado está tardando en deliberar y tengo miedo, de que al final se salga con la suya y lo absuelvan de todos los cargos.

-Es imposible que salga inocente – dijo con confianza Rick – el jurado tardará porque ha hecho tantas barbaridades que tienen que condenarle por todas ellas.

-Pero, ¿y si no va a la cárcel?, seguro que viene a por mí para terminar lo que empezó.

-Eso no va a pasar, pero en el hipotético caso de que pasara, nos iríamos del país y desapareceríamos para siempre, pero todos juntos.

-¿Y Martha y Alexis? – preguntó ella – ¿Qué pasaría con ellas?

-Kate, no adelantemos acontecimientos, vamos a ver qué pasa y sea lo que sea, seguro que le encontramos solución – y le dio un besito – y ya que tienes tantas ganas de saber, voy a contarte las partes menos tristes de mi vida sin ti.

Empezó a relatarle lo que había hecho en ese tiempo, omitiendo las partes más dolorosas, como fueron las primeras semanas después de su muerte. Le habló de su trabajo en comisaría, de lo amable que había sido Gates con él, a pesar de todo y de que Lanie se había convertido en una gran amiga, siempre pendiente de su bienestar.

Le contó también de sus visitas al cementerio, de las rosas y de lo tonto que se sentía desde que había descubierto que había pasado horas hablándole a una sepultura vacía, lo que provocó que ella se acercase a besarle de nuevo y decirle un sentido:

-Gracias por quererme tanto.

-Siempre.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con mi casa y mis cosas?

Le explicó que había mantenido los alquileres por varios meses, hasta el día que fue a buscar nuevas pruebas contra Bracken y se encontró con la ecografía de Ricky. Le fue contando como se derrumbó y como fue luego con Lanie a vaciar la casa y meter todas sus cosas en cajas, pero que aunque dejó de pagar los alquileres, pues le parecía absurdo, todas sus cosas y las de su padre estaban guardadas en un trastero.

-Siento mucho no haberte dicho antes que estaba embarazada, quería darte una sorpresa, aunque después me alegré de que no supieras nada.

-Sí que fue una sorpresa – dijo él.

-Siento también, que te enterases de esa manera que íbamos a tener un hijo.

-Lo sé – dijo él – pero ahora solo piensa que estamos los tres juntos y que Ricky es demasiado pequeño para recordar el descontrol que ha vivido en sus primeros meses con tanto cambio y ya siempre seré parte de su vida, no va a recordar que no he estado con él, desde el principio.

-Claro que no – dijo ella segura – si ya te adora, lo único que quizás eche de menos la playa – dijo nostálgica – cuando hacía calor le encantaba bañarse conmigo en el mar.

-Tenemos una casa en la playa, por si no te acordabas – dijo sonriendo – así que los veranos y siempre que haga buen tiempo, nos iremos a Los Hamptons.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí sería un buen momento para pasar unos días allí – afirmó ella.

-¿Volverás a la comisaría? – le preguntó.

-Supongo que sí, pero de momento quiero vivir un poco antes de volver al trabajo – explicó – porque una vez vuelva, tendrán que hacerme evaluaciones psicológicas, tendré que hacer un nuevo examen de tiro y un montón de trámites para reintegrarme a mi vida de policía, y para eso necesito vacaciones antes.

Él la miró con una sonrisa.

-Ya sé lo que estás pensando – dijo ella – el que haya estado varios meses viviendo en una casa a pie de playa sin hacer prácticamente nada, no quiere decir que no necesite vacaciones de las de verdad, con mi familia al completo, creo que los dos nos merecemos un periodo de tranquilidad sin mayores complicaciones.

-En cuanto salgamos de este encierro, nos vamos a Los Hamptons, y mientras estamos allí, podemos preparar la habitación del bebé, además tu padre puede quedarse en la habitación de invitados, mientras encuentra un nuevo lugar donde vivir, o se puede venir con nosotros si quiere a la casa de la playa.

-Menos mal que tienes un piso enorme, porque también hay que llevar allí todas mis cosas que están en el trastero.

-Poco a poco, ¿Vale?

Rick también le contó que había asistido al juicio todos los días, de su amistad con Rosemary, a quien pensaba llevar a conocer una vez pudiera salir de allí, y también le dijo que pensaba escribir un libro sobre Bracken para que todo el mundo supiese que clase de mala persona era.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió el beso que empezaban a darse. Eran Pam, Jim y Ricky que volvían de su paseo diario por el parque. El niño empezó a hacer ruiditos cuando vio a sus papás. Castle se levantó enseguida para sacarlo de la sillita y cogerlo en brazos, Ricky rio complacido, le caía muy bien ese señor que le hacía cosquillas y pedorretas y se tiraba al suelo a jugar con él.

A Kate mientras se le caía la baba al verlos juntos. Pam interrumpió diciendo.

-Chicos, os traigo noticias frescas, será mejor que os sentéis.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó Castle.

-Pues si – dijo Pam – el jurado ha terminado de deliberar y mañana dará a conocer su veredicto y a raíz de eso el juez dictará sentencia.

-¿Podría salir de aquí para asistir al veredicto? – preguntó Castle que paseaba balanceando a Ricky.

-No creo que haya ningún problema – dijo Pam – es más, yo misma te podría acercar, porque supongo que después querrás volver aquí.

-Claro, quiero quedarme aquí hasta que Kate pueda salir.

-¿Y yo? – preguntó la aludida – ¿Puedo ir también?

-Pues eso ya no lo sé – dijo Pam dudosa – todos esperamos que salga culpable, pero si llegara a salir inocente de todos los cargos, tendrías que volver a desaparecer.

-Eso no va a volver a pasar – dijo Castle con total seguridad – Bracken va a ser condenado.

-Entonces ¿Puedo ir? – preguntó Kate de nuevo – me pongo gafas de sol y un sombrero, seguro que nadie me conoce.

-Pero hija – dijo Jim preocupado – ¿Por qué tienes ese interés en ir a ver a ese malnacido?

-Porque cuando se lo lleven esposado quiero mirarle a los ojos y que vea quien de los dos ha ganado, por eso – dijo categórica.

-Hablaré con los abogados, a ver que se puede hacer –dijo Pam.

Era ya la hora de comer y fue Castle quien se ofreció a preparar algo. Kate le hacía compañía con Ricky sentado sobre la encimera jugando con una naranja y bien sujeto por su madre para no caerse.

Mientras, Pam había hablado con Alice Forrester que a su vez habló con el fiscal, que le dijo que no veía inconveniente en que Kate asistiera al veredicto del jurado, pues estaba más que seguro de que saldría condenado y si era así, esa misma noche podría volver a su casa con su familia.

Así que mientras almorzaban Pam le dio a Kate la buena noticia, de que podría asistir a la mañana siguiente a la audiencia, que ella misma los llevaría a ambos y que no tendrían que guardar cola como el resto de los ciudadanos que irían, sino que podrían entrar por el mismo lugar que ella lo hizo cuando fue a declarar.

También le dijo que si Bracken salía culpable, como era de esperar, no tendría que volver al piso franco.

-¿De verdad? – dijo ilusionada – me va a parecer mentira poder salir de aquí, no sé si empezar ya a hacer el equipaje, sobre todo las cosas de Ricky que tiene un montón.

-Bueno, pues yo me iré a un hotel – dijo Jim – ya iré a la cabaña otro día, me espera una gran limpieza.

-Puedes venir a casa con nosotros – dijo Castle – siempre serás bienvenido y tenemos sitio de sobra, así Kate y Ricky no te echarán tanto de menos.

-Muchas gracias, acepto tu invitación – dijo Jim sonriente – pero solo será hasta que encuentre un nuevo lugar donde instalarme, yo también tengo que volver a mi vida, aunque supongo que después de todo lo ocurrido, ya más de uno imaginará que he resucitado.

Terminaron de comer y dedicaron la tarde a organizar las cosas más necesarias para llevárselas, Castle habló con Kate de que necesitarían comprarle una cuna y más cosas a Ricky pues nada de lo que tenían allí, era de ella y Kate recordó con nostalgia los bonitos muebles que habían dejado en Santa María. Pam le aseguró que podrían encargarse de que una empresa de mudanzas, lo recogiera todo y se lo trajeran a Nueva York, aunque tardarían unos días y también les prometió que cuando quisieran les volvería a decorar el cuarto del niño.

Así se les fue la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Después de la cena, ellos se retiraron a su habitación a descansar, ya que por la mañana tendrían que madrugar mucho. Ricky seguía durmiendo con el abuelo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Recordad que a lo largo de la historia ha habido tiranos y asesinos, _

_y durante un tiempo parecen invencibles, pero, al final, _

_siempre acaban cayendo. Siempre."_

**Mahatma Gandhi**

A la mañana siguiente salieron muy temprano para la Audiencia. Kate había vuelto a vestirse de hippie, para gran regocijo de Castle, con una de sus largas faldas estampadas, blusa bordada y chaqueta amplia de punto, todo en alegres colores, que destacaban mucho más, al lado del triste vestuario de él. En la cabeza se puso un sombrero de tela, con una flor que casi le tapaba la cara y unas grandes gafas de sol. Estaba irreconocible.

Entraron por la puerta de atrás, evitando así todo el tumulto que había en la entrada principal. Los dejaron acceder a la vacía sala. Por primera vez, Castle llegó el primero y fue él quien guardó un sitio para Rosemary, quedando él, en medio de las dos mujeres. Kate estaba a su lado, nerviosa no solo, por haber podido salir de su encierro, también porque el resultado no fuese el esperado. Permanecía sentada al lado de Rick, camuflada bajo su disfraz.

Se abrieron las puertas de la sala y empezó a entrar el público. Rosemary llegó a su lugar habitual y se sorprendió gratamente al ver que Castle estaba allí. Cuando vio que no estaba solo, sonrió diciendo:

-Hoy te la has traído a ella también, me alegro de conocerte muchacha – dijo amable – aunque espero poder verte la cara pronto.

-Yo también me alegro de conocerla – dijo Kate sonriente y extendiendo la mano para corresponder al saludo – espero que una vez que se lea el veredicto me pueda quitar este disfraz.

-Ya verás como sí, hija – dijo la amable señora – ese malnacido tiene que pagar por todas las maldades que ha hecho.

El murmullo del público cesó. Entraron los abogados y los miembros del jurado. Luego entró el acusado, sorprendiendo a todos por lo avejentado que parecía, era como si en esos días que el jurado había tardado en deliberar, le hubiesen echado diez años encima por lo menos, era más que evidente que el senador tenía muy claro donde pasaría gran parte del resto de su vida.

Anunciaron la entrada del juez y este después de mandar sentar al público explicó que estaban allí para conocer el veredicto del jurado. El portavoz se levantó y empezó a enunciar todos y cada uno de los cargos por los que se había juzgado al senador. De todos salió culpable, cuando terminó y se sentó fue el juez el que tomó la palabra y empezó a decir cuántos años de condena tendría que pagar por cada uno de los cargos.

Castle que había llevado consigo su inseparable cuaderno de notas apuntaba a gran velocidad, todos los delitos y las penas que conllevaba cada uno. Cuando el juez terminó, hizo una rápida suma y le salieron 140 años de prisión más dos cadenas perpetuas por asesinato. El público no se pudo contener y empezó a aplaudir ante la sentencia. Bracken permanecía impasible, pero por su cara denotaba que aquel no era precisamente su mejor día.

El juez anunció que el condenado sería conducido de inmediato a la prisión de Sing Sing, donde cumpliría su condena. Luego dio por terminado el juicio, agradeciendo al jurado su colaboración y levantando la sesión.

Kate estaba exultante de felicidad, en el momento que se dictó sentencia, ella no se lo pensó y se quitó el sombrero y las gafas que ocultaban su cara. Castle la miró sorprendido, y con un poco de susto, le preguntó:

-Pero, ¿Qué haces?, deberías tener cuidado.

-Soy libre, Rick – dijo ella por toda respuesta mientas apretaba su mano con emoción.

-Es verdad, los dos somos libres por fin – dijo él abrazándola.

Bracken se levantó y fue esposado y escoltado por varios agentes de policía que lo llevarían hasta la salida, donde había ya un furgón policial esperándolo para llevarle hasta la cárcel.

Kate se levantó para acercarse al pasillo central por donde iba a pasar.

-¡Kate! – llamó Castle – ¿Dónde vas?

-Tengo que verle la cara Rick – explicó ella – verle la cara y que él me vea a mí.

Él también abandonó su lugar y se colocó junto a ella, y con ellos también Rosemary. Entre gritos del público y abucheos, pasó Bracken por el pasillo hacia la salida de la sala. Kate se adelantó un poco, lo suficiente para que uno de los policías tuviese que parar y el senador pudiese verla, a ella y a su sonrisa de triunfo, que claramente quería decir: _"Al final se hizo justicia y he sido yo, quien ha ganado"_ y que hizo agachar la cabeza al humillado político. La comitiva salió de la sala y ellos salieron detrás con el resto del público que allí había congregado, hasta la calle, donde había más gente e infinidad de cámaras de televisión que se aprestaron a inmortalizar aquel importante momento en la vida de muchos ciudadanos norteamericanos.

Cuando lo vieron entrar bien custodiado en el furgón policial, y que este salía de allí escoltado por varios coches patrulla y otros vehículos oficiales, se despidieron de Rosemary, prometiéndole que irían a visitarla para que conociera a Ricky y volvieron a entrar en la Audiencia para encontrarse con Pam que los esperaba en el despacho del fiscal.

La agente ya se había enterado del veredicto y cuando llegaron abrazó a Kate dándole la enhorabuena y alegrándose mucho porque por fin había terminado su cautiverio. Rick le preguntó si podía llamar por teléfono a la familia y el fiscal que también se encontraba presente le dijo sonriendo que ya podía llamar a quien quisiera, para darle luego las gracias a Kate por su colaboración en todo el proceso, y animándola a que saliese a la calle a pasear y a disfrutar de su libertad.

Castle llamó a su casa, le contestó Martha que se alegró de saber que todo había terminado. Le dijo a su madre, que esa misma tarde volvían a casa, y que Jim también iría con ellos. La mujer dijo que estaría encantada de recibirlos a todos, y que no se preocupasen por nada que ella se encargaba. Luego llamó a Alexis, a la que afortunadamente pilló saliendo de una clase. Después de contarle que todo había terminado y que volvían a casa esa tarde, le pidió que le hiciese un favor para Kate.

Salieron a la calle, Kate quería pasear e ir andando a todos lados, Pam se reía comprendiéndola.

-Si quieres puedes irte y nosotros vamos andando – le dijo a la agente.

-¿Sabes que vivimos en Brooklyn?, hay bastante distancia hasta allí para ir andando.

-¿En Brooklyn? – preguntó sorprendida – no tenía ni idea, como siempre dábamos tantos rodeos terminaba por despistarme, ¿tú lo sabías Castle?

-Ni idea – dijo también sorprendido – a mí también me marearon bastante cuando me llevaron allí – dijo mirando a una sonriente Pam.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa – dijo Pam – y hoy podéis ir los dos al parque con Ricky, creo que ese bebé se merece que lo paseen sus papás de una vez.

-Es una idea sensacional – corroboró Castle – tu padre también tiene que saber que todo ha terminado.

-De acuerdo – dijo ella – volvamos a casa.

Subieron al coche y Pam los llevó de vuelta a casa, sin dar rodeos esta vez. Allí los esperaba Jim ansioso, ya había visto por televisión como había terminado todo y estaba deseoso de abrazar a su hija, su pesadilla había terminado y por fin se había hecho justicia por su Johanna.

Kate entró a la casa. Estaba histérica, durante el trayecto no había parado de moverse en todo el rato, era más que evidente que toda esta situación la había desquiciado de los nervios. Se fundió en un abrazo con su padre, y cuando le dijo un emotivo: _"Papá, todo ha terminado"_, fue cuando todo el nerviosismo y la tensión que tenía, se hizo patente y empezó a llorar como una magdalena, mientras su padre la llevaba hasta el salón y se sentaba con ella en el sofá.

Ricky jugaba tranquilamente en su corralito rodeado de juguetes. Castle se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar una tila para Kate, a ver si se tranquilizaba.

Entre los dos le contaron a Jim que había ocurrido esa mañana en el juzgado. Entre una cosa y otra, ya casi era la hora de comer y Pam fue al restaurante chino que había cerca para comprar el almuerzo.

Terminaron de comer y Jim les dijo que esa mañana no había salido a pasear a Ricky pues había estado pendiente del juicio, así que los invitó a que lo hicieran ellos, prometiéndole que él se encargaría de recoger las cosas del niño, para poder trasladarse esa misma noche al loft de Castle.

Kate se cambió de ropa, poniéndose unos vaqueros y una camiseta, estaba más que harta de su ropa hippie, mientras Castle había aprovechado para recoger su exiguo equipaje y también había vestido a Ricky para salir. Cuando salieron, Kate miraba a todos lados como si todo fuese una novedad. Llevaron al niño al parque cercano y aprovechando el buen tiempo, estuvieron jugando un rato sobre el césped.

Cuando volvieron al piso, se sorprendieron gratamente, pues entre Jim y Pam habían recogido prácticamente todo lo que allí tenían. Solo quedaba meter las cosas en la furgoneta y poner rumbo a la casa.

Cuando llegaron al portal de Castle, este llamó a Thomas, el portero para que le ayudase a subir las maletas. Kate se despidió de Pam, con cierto pesar, preguntándole que haría ahora.

-De momento tomarme unas vacaciones – dijo la agente – iré a visitar a mis padres y a mis hijos, y luego vuelta a empezar, con la siguiente misión que me encomienden.

-Gracias por todo Pam – dijo dándole un emotivo abrazo – gracias por ayudarme, por ser mi amiga y por cuidarnos a todos, de verdad, muchas gracias.

-Podría decirte que solo cumplía con mi trabajo, pero para mí también ha sido un placer conocerte y cuidar de ti. Eres una gran mujer, Kate y tienes un gran hombre a tu lado, se feliz amiga, te lo mereces – y volvieron a abrazarse.

-Ya sabes que tienes pendiente decorar la nueva habitación de Ricky – dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Claro que sí, y ya sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras, y por supuesto que espero esa invitación a tu boda.

-Faltaría más, tú serás una de las invitadas principales.

Pam se despidió también de Castle y Jim, ambos le dieron las gracias por todo y luego besó y achuchó a Ricky despidiéndose del niño también.

Subieron al loft, aunque ya se les había adelantado el portero con todas las cosas. La puerta estaba abierta y al entrar fueron recibidos por besos y abrazos y una gran pancarta de bienvenida, adornado todo con globos de colores que en seguida llamaron la atención del pequeño Ricky.

Este, pasó de los brazos de su padre, a los de su abuela y luego a los de su hermana, que no paraban de darle besos. Cuando por fin reinó un poco de calma, fue Alexis la que les dijo que les habían preparado una cosita, que fueran al dormitorio principal, a ver si les gustaba.

Allí, al lado de la cama estaba instalada una flamante cuna de madera blanca.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Kate – ¿habéis ido a comprar una cuna?

-Bueno – dijo Alexis – no es nueva, es mi cuna. Papá siempre ha sido muy apegado a las cosas y cuando me cambió la habitación de bebé, decidió guardarla abajo en el trastero. Cuando me llamó para decirme que volvíais a casa, y me pidió que te trajese algunas de tus cosas de donde las tenía guardadas, me acordé de mi cuna y pensé que la podría usar Ricky hasta que tenga su propio cuarto. Así que esta tarde he ido con Thomas, y él me ha ayudado a subirla y a montarla. Estaba tan bien embalada que sigue como nueva, espero que no te importe – dijo mirando a Kate.

-Por supuesto que no – dijo abrazando a la chica – ha sido todo un detalle.

-Y mira – dijo Alexis – he traído todo lo que me ha cabido en la maleta grande, espero que sea suficiente hasta que traigamos todo lo que falta – y la llevó hasta el armario donde le enseñó gran parte de su ropa y de sus zapatos perfectamente ordenados – estaba todo muy bien guardado.

-¡Oh gracias a los dos! – dijo besando primero a Alexis y luego a Castle – que ganas de ponerme mi ropa y mis zapatos – y se quitó los tenis que llevaba puestos y se puso unas botas de tacón alto – a ver si me acuerdo de andar con tacones – lo que provocó la sonrisa de todos.

Martha, como siempre que estaba nerviosa por algún acontecimiento, había preparado una opípara cena y los llamó a todos. Incluso había preparado una papilla de verdura para Ricky. Los invitó a sentarse a todos para cenar y mientras comían, hablaron de muchas cosas. Cuando terminaron ya era tarde y cada uno se retiró a su habitación. Ricky dormía profundamente en la cuna de su hermana mayor.

-Mañana me gustaría ir a la comisaría, ¿te parece bien? – le preguntó a Castle.

-Me parece estupendo, todos se van a alegrar mucho de verte.

-Ahora me gustaría hacer una llamada, me dejas tu móvil – ella aun no tenía.

-Claro, llama cuanto quieras – le dijo él – ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No hace falta – dijo tomándole de la mano – quiero hablar con Lanie.

A los dos tonos de llamada, contestó la alegre voz de la forense.

-¡Enhorabuena chico escritor!, ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-¿Lanie?, soy yo.

-¿Kate? – y hasta Castle pudo oír los sollozos emocionados de Lanie al otro lado del teléfono.

Kate la saludó diciéndole que era la primera persona a la que llamaba, mientras por detrás oía los gritos y saludos de Esposito. Estuvieron un rato hablando y les dijo que se verían al día siguiente. Lanie le pidió que llevase a Ricky, y Kate le dijo que pensaba hacerlo para que todos en la 12th. lo conocieran.

Cuando terminó de hablar se acostó junto a Castle, que la recibió en sus brazos y dándole un beso, le dijo:

-Bienvenida a tu vida, mi amor.

CONTINUARÁ…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:**

"_La vida consiste en adaptarse y volver a adaptarse."_

**Anthony Burgess**

A la mañana siguiente se prepararon para ir a la comisaría. Ya estaban arreglados y desayunaban en la cocina, incluido Ricky a quien su padre daba un biberón de leche y cereales. Alexis se despidió de ellos, alegando que tenía que volver al campus y Martha que también se había levantado temprano, salió diciendo que tenía un compromiso ineludible en su escuela de teatro. Jim también había salido, pues quería visitar el bufete en el que había trabajado varios años y empezar a buscar un lugar donde vivir. Se quedaron los tres solos y terminaron de prepararse para ir a la 12th.

En la calle tomaron un taxi que los llevó hasta lo que había sido hasta hacía un año el segundo hogar de Kate Becket. Cuando entraron, todos los policías que por allí había acudieron a saludarla y a felicitarla por lo bien que había acabado todo. Ella lo agradeció, los conocía a todos, a algunos más que a otros, pero era en la planta de homicidios donde estaban sus amigos.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entraron los dos cogidos de la mano, con Ricky en brazos de su padre, los oficiales que los vieron primero empezaron a aplaudir y a vitorearla. Recibir a una de los suyos, resucitada de entre los muertos y vencedora de uno de los procesos más importantes que la justicia había llevado a cabo en la ciudad, era un logro para todos ellos.

Fue Ryan el primero que notó la presencia de sus amigos y se acercó corriendo para abrazar a Kate, dándole la bienvenida, con dos sonoros besos en las mejillas y un gran abrazo que ella correspondió emocionada. Karpowsky apartó a Ryan para saludar a su compañera y sorprendió a Becket, cuando la vio emocionarse hasta las lágrimas.

-¡Hay que ver lo que nos has hecho sufrir, chica! – y volvió a abrazarla.

Al ruido de los aplausos acudieron Gates y Esposito, que estaban revisando unos informes en el despacho de la primera. Javier también abrazó a su compañera y le dijo que Lanie había estado esperando en la sala de descanso, hasta que la llamaron para ver un cuerpo, que en el momento que pudiese escaparse se reuniría con ellos. Le presentaron a Ricky a todos los compañeros y les contaron que ella estaba embarazada cuando tuvo que irse.

Gates permitió que sus chicos estuviesen allí durante un rato saludándose y preguntándole cosas a la compañera que creían haber perdido. Mientras Castle intentaba recuperar a su hijo que iba pasando de brazos de uno a los brazos de otro, menos mal que el chiquillo no extrañaba mucho y aceptaba el cambio de brazos con total confianza.

Cuando Gates pensó que ya era suficiente, los mandó a trabajar a todos y a ellos los invitó a entrar en su despacho. Ricky la reconoció y le dedicó una alegre sonrisa de cuatro dientes. Gates no se pudo resistir al encantador bebé y lo cogió de los brazos de su padre. Kate ya estaba acostumbrada y sabía que Gates sentía cierta debilidad por su hijo, pero Castle aunque le había oído contar algo a Kate, no lo había creído mucho, hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos.

Los invitó a sentarse y estuvieron conversando un rato, sobre los últimos acontecimientos, mientras Ricky seguía sentado en el regazo de Gates y jugueteando con una pelotita anti estrés.

Gates le preguntó a Kate que cuando pensaba volver y esta le contestó que le gustaría tomarse un tiempo y disfrutar de su familia al completo, que ya se imaginaba lo que le esperaba a su regreso, en trámites y evaluaciones de tiro y psicológicas y que en ese momento no se sentía en absoluto preparada.

El capitán le respondió que la comprendía y le dijo si creía que un mes de descanso sería tiempo suficiente, a lo que Kate respondió que pensaba que sí, pero que de todas formas cuando volviera, ya le diría como se encontraba.

Gates devolvió a Ricky a su padre y ellos salieron del despacho. Se pararon un momento para despedirse de sus amigos y el escritor les dijo que esa noche fueran a cenar a la casa.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y Lanie entró corriendo y gritando:

-¡Kate!, ¡Kate!

Y antes incluso de que esta pudiese contestarle la forense se echaba, en los brazos de su amiga. Se abrazaron durante un rato, las dos llorando emocionadas, sin importarles que media comisaría estuviese pendiente de ellas. Castle, esperaba estoicamente con el niño en brazos que miraba con asombro, el efusivo reencuentro entre las dos amigas.

Por fin Lanie se separó de Kate y entre lágrimas se dirigió al pequeño Ricky al que invitó a ir con ella, con un escandaloso.

-Ven con tu tía Lanie, pequeño chico escritor.

El niño sonrió y le echó los brazos con confianza, como si pensara que si la loca aquella no le había hecho daño a su madre, a él tampoco tenía porque hacerle nada.

Lanie besó y abrazó al bebé repetidas veces.

-Desde que Castle nos dijo que estabas viva y que el bebé estaba bien, tenía unas inmensas ganas de ver a este enano – dijo sonriendo – es increíble Castle, es un mini tú, se te parece muchísimo.

-¿Y a quien mejor podría parecerse que a su padre? – dijo el escritor orgulloso del parecido con él de su retoño – tiene el padre más guapo del mundo, pues es lógico que se parezca a él.

-Tú, tan modesto y humilde como siempre – rió Lanie devolviéndole al bebé y dando un cariñoso beso a Castle en la mejilla – me alegro infinito de veros juntos a los tres y ahora será mejor que salgamos de aquí, que Gates empieza a mirarnos mal.

Y era cierto, Gates los observaba desde su despacho y había aguantado el escándalo de las dos amigas, pero ya se estaba empezando a cansar de que su comisaría pareciese el escenario de un culebrón.

Se despidieron de todos y salieron a la calle. Antes recogieron el cochecito de Ricky que habían dejado en recepción y lo instalaron en él. Lanie se lamentó pues tenía que volver al trabajo, pero se alegró mucho cuando le dijeron que esa noche tenían cena en el loft de Castle. Se despidieron de ella hasta la tarde y ellos se fueron paseando, Kate tenía necesidad de reencontrarse también con su ciudad, y es por eso que dieron un largo paseo, llegando hasta Central Park, donde se instalaron en un banco para que Ricky se comiese la papilla que llevaba preparada en el termo. Después ellos se compraron unos perritos calientes y también almorzaron esta vez, sentados sobre el césped.

Kate estaba feliz, le parecía mentira volver a ser ella y poder ir por donde quisiera sin tener que esconderse o con miedo a que le hiciesen daño. Estaban acostados sobre la hierba, Ricky durmiendo la siesta sobre el vientre de Kate y ella, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de él.

Estuvieron haciendo planes sobre lo que harían durante el mes de vacaciones que tenían por delante. Pensaron que una vez que trasladasen las cosas más necesarias de Kate del trastero a la casa, y organizasen un par de cosas, se podrían ir sin ningún problema. De todas formas solo estaban a un par de horas de la ciudad y siempre podían volver si necesitaban algo.

Decidieron marcharse, pues querían pasar por el supermercado para comprar todo lo necesario para la cena de la noche, así que tomaron un taxi que los dejó en el Dean & DeLuca de Broadway donde compraron todo lo necesario, para volver luego andando hasta la casa.

Cuando llegaron, Kate se encargó de bañar a Ricky, mientras Castle empezaba a preparar la cena. Al final estarían los seis amigos solamente, pues Jim los había avisado que cenaría con su colega, que se había alegrado mucho de verlo de nuevo, también les comunicó que volvían a readmitirlo en el bufete, lo que fue un alivio tanto para Jim, como para Kate, que en cierto modo se sentía culpable de que su padre no pudiese rehacer su vida por su causa.

Por su parte Martha también se excusó alegando que tenía un compromiso anterior con unos amigos. Después de bañar y arreglar a Ricky, se lo dejó a Castle sentado en su trona y jugando con uno de sus juguetes y se bañó ella. Se puso uno de sus vaqueros entallados y una bonita blusa de color esmeralda, que le sentaba realmente bien. Luego se fue al salón y cogió el portátil de Castle a donde había pasado todas las fotos que se hizo en Santa María, y empezó a hacer una selección para enseñárselas a sus amigos. Mientras Castle, que estaba hecho un auténtico amo de su casa, había terminado de preparar la cena y el postre y además, le había dado de cenar a Ricky.

Con el bebé en brazos fue hasta el salón y le dijo:

-Señora, ya está todo listo – dijo en plan mayordomo – ¿podría hacerse cargo del niño, mientras yo me ducho?

-Claro – dijo levantando la vista y sonriendo ante la imagen de él con el delantal puesto y el niño en brazos, y cogiendo a Ricky le dijo con guasa – puede retirarse Rodgers.

-A sus órdenes señora – dijo con cierto retintín yendo hacia el baño.

Fue una cena muy agradable. Fue Kate quien llevó el peso de la conversación contándoles lo que había sido su vida mientras estuvo escondida. También les enseñó la mano, anunciándoles su compromiso y futura boda. Nadie había reparado en que el original anillo, era en realidad uno de compromiso. Castle les explicó cuando lo compró y que cuando fue a encontrarse con ella, se lo llevó y ella lo había aceptado.

Todos los felicitaron con besos y abrazos y Kate siguió contando su historia. Aunque Castle la había oído infinidad de veces, no se cansaba de escucharla. Mientras más veces la oía, más le parecía que había estado ese tiempo con ella.

Ricky aguantó despierto hasta después de la cena de los mayores. Tanta gente en la casa, lo tenía de lo más espabilado, sus tíos y tías no se cansaban de pasárselo de unos a otros y de achucharlo y darle besos. Luego cuando ya no pudo más y se quedó dormido profundamente en brazos de Lanie, su madre lo cogió para dejarlo en su cuna. Cuando Kate volvió al salón Castle había servido unas copas y todos estaban dispuestos a ver las fotos que les había prometido enseñarles.

Estuvieron hasta bastante tarde viendo todo el reportaje, que ella había seleccionado. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a Lanie decir categórica:

-Pues estás monísima, con este estilo "Flower Power", te sienta genial.

-Si jefa – dijo Esposito que estaba ya un poco subidito de copas – eras una hippie muy buenorra y oye, ¿practicabas también eso del amor libre? – lo que le valió un cosqui por parte de Lanie y una mirada un tanto asesina por parte de Castle.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos yendo – dijo Kevin que no estaba tan bebido como su compañero, viendo que Javier empezaba a ponerse pesado.

-Si – dijo Lanie – creo que ya es hora – entonces, ¿comemos juntas mañana? – le dijo a Kate – tengo ganas de hablar contigo a solas antes de que os vayáis a Los Hamptons.

-Bueno – y mirando a Castle – ¿cuidas mañana de Ricky mientras como con Lanie?

-Por supuesto que cuido de él – dijo sonriente – así aprovechamos para hacer algunas cosas de chicos.

Cuando se fueron todos, Castle llevó los vasos a la cocina y se dispuso a meter todo lo que habían usado en el lavavajillas. Ella que le había estado ayudando a llevar algunas cosas, lo abrazó por detrás y le dijo, siguiendo la broma de antes:

-Le espero en la habitación, Rodgers.

-Enseguida estoy con usted, señora.

Cuando Castle llegó al cuarto la encontró tumbada sobre la cama vistiendo solo un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro y en una pose de lo más sexy. Él se sentó junto a ella y empezó a acariciarle la pierna, desde el tobillo hasta el muslo.

-Me muero de ganas por hacerte el amor, pero… – y se volvió a mirar a la cuna donde descansaba el bebé.

-Ricky duerme ya toda la noche del tirón, si no hacemos mucho ruido no le molestaremos.

-Vale – dijo él, bajando el tono de voz y subiéndose a la cama.

-Pero primero tú también tienes que quitarte la ropa.

-De acuerdo – y de rodillas en la cama empezó a desabrocharse la camisa mientras ella le iba quitando el cinturón y desabrochándole los pantalones.

Cuando se quedó solo con los calzoncillos puestos, se tumbó junto a ella y empezó a besarla y a acariciarla para terminar haciéndole el amor con toda la pasión que ella le despertaba.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente, Castle la acompañó hasta la morgue donde había quedado con Lanie para almorzar y él y el niño se volvieron dando un paseo pues quería comprar algunas cosas.

Las dos amigas tuvieron un almuerzo de chicas, ambas se habían echado terriblemente de menos. Hablaron de muchas cosas. Como ya Lanie sabía cómo había sido la vida de su amiga por lo hablado y visto la noche anterior, el tema de conversación fueron Rick y Ricky. Lanie le contó a su amiga lo mal que lo habían pasado todos, los chicos, ella, pero en especial el chico escritor. Kate se disculpó con Lanie, como lo había hecho con Castle, y esta, lo mismo que el escritor le dijo que no tenía que hacerlo que comprendía que hubiese tenido que irse como lo hizo, pero que eso no quitaba lo mal que lo pasaron.

Kate le dijo que si le servía de consuelo ella también lo había pasado fatal. Luego hablaron de la futura boda, para la que aún no habían elegido fecha y para cuya preparación, Lanie se ofreció de inmediato. Después de un gran rato y de ponerse al día, Lanie se despidió de ella para volver al trabajo y Kate se decidió a volver andando al loft, seguía teniendo unas inmensas ganas de pasear por su ciudad tranquilamente y sin miedo.

Cuando entró en la casa se encontró a sus dos Ricks jugando en la alfombra del salón con unos coches de bombero y policía, que le habían regalado los chicos al niño la noche anterior. Eran de plástico de brillantes colores y al niño le encantaban porque se encendían las luces y sonaba la sirena.

Los besó a los dos y se sentó junto a ellos para jugar también. Castle se levantó diciéndole:

-Te hemos comprado algo que te hacía falta – y le dio un paquete.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó curiosa.

Lo abrió y se encontró un IPhone de última generación y al empezar a trastearlo se dio cuenta que él había puesto la tarjeta que ella se llevó como único recuerdo de ellos. También le había puesto de fondo de pantalla una auto foto que era evidente que se habían hecho esa misma tarde, de él, con el niño en brazos. Dos caras y dos pares de ojos iguales, pero con distinta edad.

-Es blanco, como a ti te gusta – dijo él.

-Gracias – y se acercó a besarlo.

-Lo ha comprado Ricky – explicó él – quiere tenerte localizada todo el tiempo.

-Gracias mi amor – dijo cogiendo al bebé y alzándolo lo que provocó de inmediato las carcajadas del niño.

Entre esa tarde y el día siguiente se trajeron del trastero todo lo que Kate necesitaba con ella, menos mal que la casa de Castle era espaciosa y pudieron organizarlo todo sin problemas. También compraron una cuna de viaje y ropa nueva para Ricky, no solo porque el niño crecía cada día que pasaba sino porque el clima de California nada tenía que ver con el Nueva York. Kate también se empeñó en que Castle renovase parte de su vestuario, a lo que él le contestó que tenía ropa más que suficiente en casa, pero ella fue categórica y le dijo sin rodeos:

-Si vuelvo a verte vestido de negro, cojo a Ricky y nos vamos de la casa.

-Pero, ¿Qué más da del color que me vista? – se quejó él – tu misma tienes ropa negra, el negro es un color elegante.

-Me gusta el negro, y no me importa que te vistas de ese color en algunas ocasiones, pero no te quiero ver permanentemente como si fueses un enterrador.

-Te pareces a mi madre, que me decía que parecía un sepulturero.

-Y con razón.

Kate se salió con la suya y Castle terminó comprándose una sudadera rojo brillante de un conocido equipo de beisbol y poniéndosela para complacerla.

En un par de días lo tuvieron todo solucionado y las maletas hechas para irse a Los Hamptons. Tanto Alexis, como Martha y Jim prometieron que irían a visitarlos, tenían muchos días por delante. Este último había terminado alquilando un estudio a solo dos manzanas del loft, aunque le quedaba más lejos del trabajo dijo sonriendo que le compensaba tener que levantarse media hora antes para ir a trabajar, con tal de estar cerca de su hija y su nieto. A Kate le alegró mucho saber que su padre estaría tan cerca. Mientras ellos se iban a la playa, él dijo que aprovecharía para echarle un vistazo y una buena limpieza a su cabaña.

Por fin lo tuvieron todo listo y se fueron a la casa de la playa. Pasaron el mes, a caballo entre Los Hamptons y Manhattan, pues volvieron algunas veces a la ciudad. Los visitaron tanto la familia, como los amigos algún que otro fin de semana. En esos días que estuvieron los tres juntos y solos, consolidaron su relación de pareja, dándose cuenta que lo más importante de todo y después de la larga separación que habían tenido que padecer, era permanecer juntos pasase lo que pasase.

Kate y Rick hablaron mucho, aunque ya se habían contado muchas cosas, terminaron de conocer hasta el último detalle de como habían sido sus vidas en ausencia del otro, no hubo rencores, ni malos modos, solo muchos abrazos, muchos besos y mucho amor. Castle le preguntó:

-Y ahora que todo ha terminado y que Bracken está en la cárcel, ¿sigues queriendo volver a la comisaría?, ¿no te apetecería hacer otra cosa?

-Ya no sé hacer otra cosa – dijo seria – he llegado a amar mi trabajo Rick – explicó ella – saber que a mi madre se le ha hecho justicia por fin, me tranquiliza y me da esperanzas de que todo es posible, pero todavía sigue habiendo mucha gente inocente por la que luchar, muchos muertos por los que hablar porque les han robado su voz, y por eso quiero volver, claro que ahora tengo otras prioridades y pienso tomármelo con más calma.

Esos días, disfrutaron también de la posibilidad de estar a tiempo completo con su bebé, Becket sabía positivamente que lo que peor iba a llevar cuando volviese al trabajo era no estar con Ricky las veinticuatro horas del día, como había estado hasta ahora. Tampoco le hacía muy feliz tener que volver sin Castle, no quería volver a separase del él, pero Castle tenía muy claro que sería quien se encargaría de cuidar al niño mientras ella trabajase, por lo menos hasta que fuese un poco más mayor. Así que tuvo que conformarse, además saber que su hijo se quedaría a cargo de su padre le hacía sentir que podía irse a trabajar sin ninguna preocupación.

Castle aprovechó la tranquilidad de esos días para escribir y poner en orden todas las ideas de su nuevo libro. La verdad es que lo tenía muy adelantado, solo le quedaba organizar la información y terminar de escribir algunas partes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El día que Kate volvió a la 12th. Rick quiso ir con ella. Dejaron a Ricky al cuidado de la abuela Martha y ellos dos entraron en la comisaría cogidos de la mano. Subieron a la planta de homicidios, donde todos los saludaron con cariño y dándole una calurosa bienvenida, entre ellos Ryan y Esposito que los saludaron y se despidieron para salir, pues acababan de llamar avisando que habían encontrado un cuerpo en un callejón de la zona.

Gates los vio desde su despacho y salió a saludarlos, invitándolos a pasar aunque Castle le dijo que él mejor la esperaba fuera, que solo había ido a acompañarla por ser el primer día.

-¿Ya se cansó de trabajar con nosotros señor Castle? – preguntó Gates – ahora que ya tiene lo que siempre quiso, parece que se cansó de ayudarnos.

-No es eso – respondió con cierta molestia – ahora que Kate vuelve al trabajo hemos decidido que sea yo quien cuide a nuestro hijo, me encantaría seguir trabajando aquí, con ella y con todos los demás, esta comisaría también es como mi casa y siempre le estaré agradecido por cómo se portó conmigo en los momentos tan duros que tuve que vivir, pero nuestra prioridad ahora es el bienestar de Ricky, así que mientras su madre trabaja, yo estaré con él.

-Me parece una decisión de lo más acertada – dijo Gates sonriendo – ya verá como no se arrepiente, aun así espero que podamos contar con su ayuda si algún caso lo requiere.

-Ya sabe que siempre podrá contar conmigo capitán – contestó Castle.

-Me alegro de oírlo.

Gates terminó de entrar en el despacho:

-Puede pasar también si quiere, señor Castle.

Él miró a Becket.

-Claro que puedes pasar Castle, así no tengo que contártelo luego.

Gates le dijo que cuando se reintegrase a su puesto, tendría que volver al psicoterapeuta, ya que este tenía que evaluarla y ver como era su estado antes de poder volver a hacer trabajo de calle. Además también tenía que pasar por la galería de tiro, ya que no podían devolverle su arma, hasta que demostrase que estaba lo suficientemente preparada, para poder llevarla. Así que sus primero días allí, su trabajo se centraría principalmente en papeleo y labores de oficina. Castle pensó que protestaría, pero no lo hizo, ella era la primera que quería sentirse segura antes de volver. Gates le dijo que podía instalarse en su mesa de siempre y que ya allí tenía unos cuantos expedientes que revisar.

Castle se despidió de ella, pues tenía que volver con Ricky y salió de la comisaría. Sabía que Kate era fuerte y en unos días volvería a ser la de siempre.

Y así fue. Después de varias visitas al doctor Burke, este pudo comprobar que el haber resuelto satisfactoriamente el caso de su madre y haber retomado su vida personal y familiar había sido la mejor terapia que había podido tener, que incluso la angustia pasada por su situación de testigo protegido, había sido superada sin ningún problema. Por eso certificó complacido que su paciente estaba en perfectas condiciones psíquicas, para volver a retomar su cargo de inspectora de policía. En cuanto a las prácticas de tiro, con unas cuantas sesiones volvía a ser la excelente tiradora que siempre fue y pronto recuperó su arma y su placa.

Esa mañana fue la primera vez que salía a cumplir una misión en la calle, desde que se reincorporó a la 12th. Iba acompañada por Ryan y Esposito y se vieron envueltos en un tiroteo, que terminó con la detención del sospechoso, al que llevaron a la comisaría para poder interrogarlo. Se sentía bien, no había tenido miedo, era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Se despidió de sus compañeros al término de su jornada laboral, desde que había vuelto no había hecho ni una sola hora extra más, cumplía religiosamente su horario porque sus horas libres eran de su familia.

Era viernes y no tenía que volver por la tarde. Y como se había hecho costumbre, cada viernes, ellos la recogerían para almorzar en cualquier sitio y volver a casa dando un largo paseo. Salió de la 12th. y allí en la puerta la esperaban sus dos hombres, sus dos Ricks, las dos caras iguales, e igualmente vestidos con pantalón vaquero azul y camiseta celeste. No pudo evitar la sonrisa y enseguida sacó a Ricky del carrito y lo besó y achuchó repetidas veces.

-¡Hola mi vida!, te he echado de menos – el niño de diez meses ya, reía ante las demostraciones de afecto de su madre.

-¿Y a mí no me has echado de menos? – preguntó Castle poniendo morritos.

-Claro que si – dijo inclinándose y dándole un besito en los labios.

-¿Solo eso? – preguntó mohíno – con Ricky has sido mucho más efusiva.

-Vámonos de la puerta de comisaria y te demostraré lo efusiva que puedo llegar a ser – dijo en un susurro.

-Pues vamos entonces – contestó tirando de ella, para salir de allí.

-Ella volvió a sentar a Ricky y le dijo alegre:

-Hoy por fin he podido salir a detener un sospechoso.

-¿Y qué tal te ha ido?

-Muy bien, aunque sacó una pistola nosotros hemos sido más rápidos y lo hemos detenido enseguida – le contó – no he tenido miedo, ni me ha dado angustia, estoy estupenda.

-Que estás estupenda ya lo sé – dijo un poco serio, pues al oírla hablar de tiros no podía evitar asustarse.

Ella se dio cuenta del cambio en la expresión de él.

-Rick, los disparos de hoy han sido circunstanciales, ya sabes que casi no suele pasar.

-Hasta que pase, Kate – dijo serio – me da pánico solo pensar que pueda pasarte algo.

-Yo iba detrás de Ryan y Espo, por si te sirve de consuelo, no pienso arriesgar mi vida y si el sospechoso se escapa, pues que se escape, esto – dijo haciendo un gesto hacia ellos mismos – es lo más importante, Rick y si tengo que quedarme a hacer papeleo de por vida, ahí me quedo.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con la inspectora Kate Becket? – dijo mirándola con guasa.

Se puso frente a él y mirándolo le dijo:

-Soy yo, Kate, tu amiga, tu amante, tu compañera, la madre de tu hijo – y al decir esto cogió a Ricky en brazos – y estoy aquí, siempre contigo, con vosotros, ya nunca más me voy a marchar.

Los abrazó a ambos y a ella le tomó la cara con la mano y empezó a besarla con absoluta dedicación y amor, ante la atenta mirada del bebé que balbuceaba alegre.

-Te quiero, mi amor.

-Y yo a ti.

Y con su hijo entre ellos y abrazados los tres, volvieron a besarse hasta quedar sin aliento. Y ya más calmados, después de su arrebato de amor, se tomaron de las manos y entre besos y cariños se fueron alejando de allí, buscando algún lugar donde poder comer y disfrutar del amor y la compañía de su familia.

**FIN **

**La historia no acaba aquí, tiene un epílogo que publicaré mañana.**


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí os traigo el epílogo de esta historia. Creo que con esto ya no queda más que contar. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia, sufriendo y disfrutando con estos personajes que tanto queremos, leyendo y comentando cada capítulo.

Espero que este final definitivo esté a la altura del resto de la historia y que os guste lo que he escrito.

**Epílogo **

"_Siempre y nunca: es tan largo el uno como el otro." _

**Elsa Triolet**

Decidieron casarse en unos meses. Como los dos deseaban una ceremonia sencilla pensaron que les daba tiempo suficiente para prepararlo todo. Kate contó con la inestimable ayuda de Alexis, Martha, Lanie y Jenny. Esta última, que ya había pasado por su propia boda, le fue de una ayuda inestimable y terminó convirtiéndose en una gran amiga.

Castle que terminó de escribir su libro en el mes que estuvieron en Los Hamptons se lo dio a Kate para que lo leyese, ella se emocionó hasta las lágrimas al leer que estaba dedicado a su madre con unas sentidas palabras: _"A Johanna Becket, por ser la voz de aquellos que no la tienen, por defender la verdad hasta la muerte y por traer al mundo a la mujer más maravillosa, mi amor, mi compañera y madre de mi hijo. Gracias Johanna, no te olvidamos, tu recuerdo perdurará siempre entre nosotros"_

Lo llevó a la editorial, donde lo recibió Gina, que le dio la enhorabuena por la vuelta de Kate. Él le comunicó que tenían un hijo y le habló de Ricky, pues aunque el regreso de Kate como testigo del juicio contra Bracken, si había salido en la prensa, no se había comentado nada sobre la existencia del hijo de ambos. Gina se sorprendió pero no tuvo más remedio que volver a felicitarlo. Le entregó el libro, comentándole de que iba. Ella lo miró extrañada, pues no era ese precisamente el género al que se dedicaba. Castle solo le dijo que lo leyera, y que después ya hablarían y ahí estaba pendiente de la contestación de su ex mujer y editora.

Castle le había hablado a Kate mucho de Rosemary y de lo buena persona que era, le había explicado que era otra de las muchas víctimas inocentes de Bracken. Kate la había visto el día que fue al juzgado, para escuchar el veredicto del jurado, pero realmente no le había dado tiempo de conocerla bien. Al escuchar a Rick hablar de ella con tanto afecto y saber el apoyo que había sido para él, no solo durante el juicio, ayudándolo mientras tomaba sus notas, sino cuando ella apareció de entre los muertos, le dieron ganas de conocerla mejor.

-Yo estaba muy enfadado contigo, ¿Sabes? – le dijo mientras la abrazaba aquella mañana de sábado que remoloneaban en la cama – me sentía dolido, engañado y traicionado y ella me dijo algo que me hizo pensar y reflexionar.

-¿Y qué te dijo si puede saberse? – preguntó con curiosidad. Aunque ya se lo habían contado todo, era inevitable que más de una vez recordaran algún hecho o situación que habían vivido mientras estaban separados.

-Me dijo que hablara contigo porque seguro que había una explicación para todo, yo negaba diciendo, que para un daño como ese no había explicación posible, y ella insistía en que lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar contigo y perdonarte – recordó Rick – cuando le dije que me iba a ser muy difícil hacerlo, ella me contestó que era muy afortunado y que no todo el mundo tenía una segunda oportunidad en la vida, que si fuese su marido el que hubiese vuelto, no le echaría nada en cara, solo le daría gracias a Dios, por darle la oportunidad de estar de nuevo con él.

-¡Vaya! – dijo Kate que no podía evitar emocionarse cada vez que alguno de los dos recordaba esos momentos y pensando que le debía mucho a esa señora.

-Me dijo también que lo pensara y que no desperdiciase el tiempo en resentimientos y rencores, que simplemente debía alegrarme de saber que estabas viva y que me dedicara a vivir la vida que pensaba que había perdido – terminó de recordar – me hizo recapacitar y pensar mucho, sus palabras no dejaban de sonar en mi cabeza y me di cuenta que tenía razón, que no merecía la pena perder el tiempo en resentimientos, que ya nos lo habían hecho perder bastante.

-Me gustaría que fuésemos a visitarla un día de estos – dijo ella.

-Claro que si, sé que le encantaría conocerte y a Ricky también.

La llamó a su casa y ella se alegró mucho de oírlo. Cuando le dijo que les gustaría visitarla, Rosemary se mostró encantada y los invitó a merendar una tarde. La buena señora se alegró mucho de verlos y de conocer a Ricky. Durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos en el juicio, le había tomado un sincero cariño a Castle y le confesó que había empezado a leer sus libros, que sacaba de la biblioteca del barrio y que le gustaban mucho, pero que el que más ganas tenía de leer era el que había escrito sobre el caso Bracken. Castle le dijo que todavía no sabía si se lo iban a publicar, que estaba pendiente de la decisión de su editorial, pero le prometió que si se publicaba, él mismo le llevaría una copia, pero que si no llegaba a hacerse, le llevaría una copia del manuscrito original.

Rosemary y Kate se cayeron francamente bien, a sus sesenta y tres años, la señora estaba en unas óptimas condiciones físicas, y en las muchas veces que fueron a visitarla llegó a convertirse en un miembro más de la familia. A los dos les inspiraba una gran ternura la amable señora.

Al conocerla mejor, terminaron de descubrir, la gran persona que era, ya que a pesar de haberse quedado sola en el mundo, pues no tenía más familia que su difunto marido, ella no se había quedado encerrada en su humilde casita a llorar su pena, al contrario era voluntaria en el centro social de su barrio, ayudando en la cocina y el comedor que había allí instalado para familias sin recursos. También ayudaba a algunos inmigrantes a practicar el inglés.

Castle y Becket supieron de la buena labor que hacía pues ella le pidió el favor al escritor que fuese un día al centro a hablarles a algunos jóvenes sobre su trabajo. Incluso Kate, se ofreció, como policía, para ayudar a algunas personas con problemas. Se estableció una cordial relación entre Rosemary y la familia Castle, que la acogió y adoptó como una abuela más.

Unos días más tarde, Gina llamó a Castle para decirle que la editorial aceptaba publicar el libro. Aunque a ella personalmente no le había llamado especialmente la atención, otros miembros de la editorial, si fueron capaces de ver que ese libro, bien podría convertirse en uno de los best sellers de la temporada.

No se equivocaron, el caso Bracken había despertado la atención de todo el país, y cuando se anunció la publicación del libro escrito por alguien cercano a todo lo que había pasado, precedido de una gran campaña publicitaria, fueron muchos los que quisieron comprarlo. Unas semanas antes de la boda, Gina le comunicó a Castle, que su libro era el número uno en ventas y que estaba dando grandes beneficios, también le dijo que Paula hablaría con él, pues querían entrevistarlo tanto en prensa, como en radio y televisión y que querían entrevistar también a Kate, por ser parte importante en todo el proceso. Castle le dijo que él haría las entrevistas que fuesen necesarias, pero que no sabía si ella accedería a hacerlas también, que tendría que preguntarle.

A Kate no es que le hiciera mucha gracia ser entrevistada en prensa y televisión, pero por otra parte ya no tenía nada que ocultar, por fin se le había hecho justicia a su madre y ella quería que todo el mundo supiese porque la mataron, que ella solo hacia su trabajo y se interesaba por dar justicia a todas aquellas personas que por una causa o por otra, no podían defenderse. Así que para sorpresa de Castle, le dijo que no le importaría que le hicieran alguna entrevista, pero sin exagerar.

Castle se lo dijo a Gina y también le dijo que se casaban en un mes, y que hasta que no pasase la boda, no habría entrevistas, ni presentaciones, ni firmas de libros. Gina aceptó a regañadientes y lo felicitó por su inminente matrimonio.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se casaron un mes más tarde en una sencilla ceremonia, oficiada por el alcalde de Nueva York en su casa de Los Hamptons. Acudieron solo la familia y los amigos, incluida Pam, que vino expresamente de Washington para acompañarles en ese día, y que aprovechó su estancia allí, para pintar el nuevo dormitorio de Ricky como les había prometido. También asistieron algunos compañeros de trabajo, entre ellos el capitán Gates y su esposo, que aceptaron encantados y compartieron con ellos unos de los días más felices de sus vidas. Aunque también invitaron a Rosemary, esta declinó amablemente la invitación, diciéndoles que esperaba que no la olvidasen y una vez casados, no dejasen de visitarla.

La novia iba preciosa vistiendo un original vestido en tono marfil, de corte romántico que le sentaba muy bien. Cuando Castle la vio por poco se desmaya, parecía una princesa de cuentos de hadas. Venía peinada con un precioso recogido a la altura de la nuca, y todo él adornado con pequeñas flores secas, en marfil, beige y amarillo pálido.

El novio iba también muy elegante, con traje gris marengo, camisa blanca y chaleco gris perla. La corbata en otro tono de gris, tenía un delicado estampado en pequeños topos negros.

La ceremonia se celebró en el jardín, en una bonita pérgola blanca, adornada con flores, que Castle mandó instalar para la ocasión.

Ricky estaba para comérselo, vestido con pantalón y blusita del mismo color del vestido de su madre. Igualmente Alexis y Martha, estaban las dos espectaculares, cada una en su estilo.

La novia entró del brazo de su orgulloso padre que la llevó hasta donde la esperaba su futuro marido. Tomados de las manos pronunciaron sus promesas de amor y fidelidad, para toda la vida, se entregaron los anillos y recibieron sonrientes la declaración del alcalde de que ya eran marido y mujer, mientras se fundían en un apasionado beso. El aplauso de los presentes fue unánime, había sido un momento precioso y mágico, que hizo derramar más de una lágrima.

Después de la ceremonia y aprovechando el buen tiempo, terminaron la alegre jornada con un almuerzo y posterior baile en el amplio jardín de la casa. Todos disfrutaron mucho, incluso Gates, estaba especialmente amable con todos. Siguió demostrando su debilidad con el pequeño Ricky, al que tuvo en brazos más de una vez. Su esposo que la acompañó, también capitán de policía como su esposa, pero de una comisaría de Queens, sorprendió a todos, pues resultó ser una entrañable persona.

Las días libres que le dieron a Kate como licencia de matrimonio, decidieron pasarlos allí en Los Hamptons, Ricky aún era muy pequeño y los dos se resistían a separarse de él. También pensaron que podían llevarlo con ellos, pero por la misma razón de que era todavía muy chico, decidieron de mutuo acuerdo, posponer el viaje para mejor ocasión. Castle le prometió un viaje al lugar del mundo donde ella quisiese, ella le dijo que mientras estuviesen juntos, le daba igual donde la llevase.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando volvieron a Nueva York, no tuvieron más remedio que asistir a las entrevistas que habían prometido hacer. Aprovecharon también la publicidad del libro para comunicar que habían contraído matrimonio. Castle, orgulloso como un pavo real, la presentaba como su esposa.

En poco tiempo se supo que había pasado de ser su compañera de trabajo y musa e inspiración para el personaje de Nikki Heat, a ser su pareja. Fueron entrevistados en uno de los programas de televisión más famosos del momento, donde fue inevitable que se hablara de Johanna Becket y de su implicación en el caso Bracken, así como de su inclusión en el programa de protección de testigos. Como ninguno de los dos era partidario de ventilar su vida privada, prefirieron contar ellos los hechos tal como fueron, antes de que algunos periodistas sin escrúpulos se inventaran lo que les diese la gana.

Castle la escuchaba hablar de su madre y la labor que estaba haciendo, hasta el día que la mataron con tanto orgullo, que empezó a darle vueltas a una idea en su cabeza, idea que fue tomando forma poco a poco.

Cuando se lo contó, ella se lanzó en sus brazos llorando emocionada y dándole las gracias por su generosidad. Como el libro sobre Bracken se estaba vendiendo muchísimo y proporcionando grandes beneficios, Castle había decidido donar los ingresos que le estaba proporcionando el mismo a dos causas.

Un tanto por ciento quería que fuese para Rosemary, había notado que la mujer no nadaba en la abundancia y pensó que sería justo, no solo por su apoyo durante toda la causa sino porque más de una vez le recordó datos y le ayudó a tomar sus notas y el otro porcentaje más alto sería para otorgar más becas para costear los estudios a quienes decidiesen dedicar su carrera a defender a aquellos que no tienen voz dentro del sistema, es más, había pensado crear una fundación con el nombre de Johanna Becket, que se dedicara a proporcionar ayuda legal a todos aquellos que por la causa que fuese, no pudiesen conseguirla.

Rosemary protestó y se negó a aceptarlo, cuando Castle le comunicó que se llevaría parte de los beneficios del libro sobre Bracken. No se consideraba merecedora de los mismos. Castle, apoyado en todo momento por Kate, se mostró inflexible y al final terminaron convenciéndola, aunque a regañadientes, alegando que podría ayudar a toda la gente que quisiese de su centro cívico.

Con ayuda de Paula y con el beneplácito de Kate, organizaron una gala que terminaría convirtiéndose en anual, para recaudar fondos para la fundación. Castle aprovechó todos sus contactos y amistades y la fiesta que se celebró en la biblioteca pública de Nueva York, fue uno de los acontecimientos más comentados de la temporada. Fueron muchos, los que atraídos por la fama del escritor y la novedad del caso, donaron sustanciosos cheques para ayudar a tan noble causa.

Llevaban poco tiempo, casados y acababa de cumplir Ricky dieciocho meses, cuando Kate le anunció a Castle, que volvía a estar embarazada, noticia que le emocionó hasta las lágrimas. El segundo embarazo de Kate, fue un poco más agitado que el primero. Tuvo más nauseas matinales y más molestias, pero en compensación tuvo un marido que la mimó hasta convertirla en la futura mamá más consentida de toda la ciudad. Con este embarazo, Castle se quitó la pena que había sentido al no poder cuidarla durante el de Ricky. La acompañó a las clases de parto sin dolor, le daba masajes a sus hinchados tobillos y la complacía en todos sus antojos, que fueron varios.

Fueron felices cuando el ginecólogo les anunció que venía una niña y de momento pensaron en instalarla en el mismo cuarto de Ricky, este era lo suficientemente amplio para que cupieran las dos cunas.

Emma nació al amanecer, le costó un poco de más trabajo llegar al mundo que a su hermano mayor y fue un parto más largo y doloroso. Afortunadamente en esta ocasión, Kate contaba con la inestimable ayuda de su marido, que respiró con ella y dejó que apretara su mano hasta casi dejarlo manco.

Kate es completamente feliz con su familia. Cuando terminó su licencia por maternidad, pidió una reducción de jornada, y se siente totalmente realizada como esposa y como madre.

Ricky y Emma se crían sanos y felices y mientras que el niño se parece cada vez más a su padre, la niña a medida que va definiendo sus rasgos se va pareciendo más a Kate, aunque al igual que sus hermanos mayores ha heredado los ojos azules de los Rodgers.

La pequeña tiene debilidad por su padre, cuando él la coge en brazos, la mira o le habla, la niña se deshace en risas y ruiditos propios de los bebés, como queriendo expresarle en su lenguaje lo mucho que lo quiere. Al igual que hizo con Ricky, Castle la consiente al extremo, no puede soportar que llore y le canta, la acaricia, le habla mucho rato. Es un auténtico padrazo y aunque Kate teme que termine por malcriar a los niños, impera el sentido común y a pesar de costarle mucho es capaz de ponerse serio cuando la ocasión lo requiere.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Como siempre que hace buen tiempo y cada vez que Kate tiene unos días libres, se han ido a Los Hamptons. La casa de la playa está llena de juguetes y risas de niños y es el refugio ideal para disfrutar en familia. En esta ocasión los ha acompañado el abuelo Jim. Martha sigue muy atareada en su escuela de teatro y Alexis está estudiando ese semestre en Europa.

Es por la tarde y están disfrutando del sol en el gran jardín de la casa. Kate está recostada en una hamaca con la pequeña Emma durmiendo sobre ella. La niña de algo más de ocho meses está empezando a echar los dientes y está terriblemente molesta, no ha dormido bien, tiene un poco de destemplanza y está llorosa.

Kate observa risueña como su padre, su marido y su hijo juegan al beisbol. Castle por más que lo intenta para complacer a su hijo, es un auténtico desastre, a Ricky le falta poco para cumplir tres años, y a pesar de su corta edad, se da bastante buena maña con el bate y la bola, es más que evidente que ha heredado las dotes de su madre y abuelo.

-¡Ojú papi, otra vez! – protesta el chiquillo cuando su padre, como suele ser habitual en él, lanza la bola en dirección contraria a donde tenía que haberla lanzado.

-Lo siento campeón – se excusó Castle – de verdad que lo siento, ya sabes que lo intento, pero soy el torpe más grande del mundo para jugar al beisbol – creo que voy a descansar un rato y a hacerle compañía a mamá y a Emma.

-¡Vaaleee! – consiente el niño, que hubiese preferido que su padre siguiese jugando con él, a pesar de sus protestas.

-Yo sigo jugando contigo – interviene el abuelo conciliador.

Castle se acerca hasta donde descansan su mujer y su hija y se sienta en la hamaca que está al lado de ellas.

-¿Cómo está mi princesa? – pregunta suavemente, acariciando con delicadeza los rizos castaños de su bebé.

Emma entreabre los ojos al oír la voz de su padre, y lo mira con sueño.

-Parece que está mejor y que le molesta menos.

-¿Quieres que me quede con ella y tú vas a jugar con ellos? – pregunta Castle – ya sabes que Ricky no es capaz de comprender que aunque Jim y tú seáis unos máquinas jugando al beisbol, su padre es un auténtico inútil con el bate.

-Ricky tiene que acostumbrarse a que todos no podemos tener las mismas habilidades, y de momento parece conforme jugando con el abuelo.

-Tu padre tiene una santa paciencia con él, no sé cómo es capaz de seguir su ritmo a ese torbellino, hasta a mí me cuesta a veces – dijo Castle con un suspiro – será que estoy mayor.

-Anda y no te quejes tanto – dijo ella tomándolo de la mano.

Estuvieron un rato allí, los dos en silencio observando a Jim y a Ricky jugar, con Emma dormitando apaciblemente sobre el pecho de su madre.

Castle la miraba, pues la veía sonreír perdida en sus pensamientos. Como hacía calor llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y como siempre estaba preciosa. Su curiosidad le pudo y le preguntó:

-¿En qué piensas?, te has quedado callada y sonriente.

-Pensaba en nosotros y en esta maravillosa familia que hemos creado – dijo ella – y en lo feliz que soy.

-Me alegro mucho de que seas feliz – sonrió él apretando su mano cariñosamente – gracias por la parte que me toca.

-¿Sabes Rick?, cuando pensaba en mi futuro nunca me veía casada y como madre, siempre pensé que solo sería policía y que como mucho llegaría a ser capitán, pero esto, nunca.

-¿Y te arrepientes de algo?, lo digo porque como a pesar del tiempo que llevas en la policía, sigues siendo inspectora…

-¿Bromeas?, no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo, tú y los niños sois mi vida, no necesito más.

-¿Y no te gustaría ascender? – preguntó él – ¿o quizás ser agente del FBI?, ¿o de la CIA?, no me digas que nunca has pensado en esa posibilidad, porque serías perfecta para eso, una de las mejores.

-¿Y perderme sus partidos de beisbol o de fútbol?, ¿Sus funciones de Navidad y fin de curso?, ¿no poderlos bañar, darles la cena o contarles o cuento?, ¿prescindir de momentos como este? – enumeró ella – nunca cambiaria esto por otro tipo de vida, que más da si sigo siendo solo inspectora, como si me relegan a hacer permanentemente trabajo de oficina, me da igual Rick, cuando me hice policía tenía una meta, esa meta se cumplió y lo que de verdad no soportaría es perderme la vida de mis hijos, nuestra vida.

-Yo tampoco soportaría no tenerte cerca, y no compartir contigo los momentos cotidianos de la vida – dijo serio – ya estuvimos separados una vez y no quiero ni recordarlo.

-Yo tampoco, aunque a veces pienso que esa separación, en cierto modo, fortaleció nuestra relación. Cuando antes me has preguntado en que pensaba, estaba recordando cuando el capitán Montgomery me obligó a llevarte conmigo y lo que te odié en ese momento, y no puedo evitar sentir que gracias a él, tengo esta vida que tengo y que adoro.

-Bueno – dijo Castle con su pícara sonrisa – no te olvides de lo insistente que puedo llegar a ser, de mi encanto innato y de mi amigo el alcalde. Menos mal que luego te fui cayendo mejor.

-Pues gracias también a Robert y a ti por ser tan insistente – y acercándose a él con cuidado de no despertar a la niña, le dio un beso en los labios – gracias por quererme y por todo lo que me das día a día.

-Gracias a ti mi amor – y ahora fue él quien la besó a ella.

El romántico y emotivo momento familiar fue interrumpido por un pequeño terremoto de cabellos castaños y ojos azules qué llegó corriendo y gritando:

-Mami, mami, tengo un hambre voraz – y es que el pequeño, además de conservar su buen apetito de siempre, tenía un vocabulario excelente e impropio de un niño de tres años, gracias a los cuentos e historias que su padre le contaba.

-Este hombrecito está que se muere de hambre – dijo el abuelo Jim – aquí te lo dejo y yo me voy a dar un paseo por la playa.

-Siii, tengo mucha hambre, un hambre atroz – volvió a gritar.

-¡Sshhh! No grites, que vas a despertar a tu hermana – dijo ella levantándose con cuidado con la niña aun dormida en sus brazos.

-Lo siento – dijo poniéndose un dedo en los labios en señal de silencio.

Castle cogió al niño y se lo sentó sobre los hombros, y pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Kate, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa, a darle de cenar a su pequeño tragón.

Esa noche, cuando ya los niños están acostados, ellos dos salen a la terraza a sentarse a la luz de la luna. Les encanta estar así, tranquilos, serenos, tomados de la mano y disfrutando del silencio después del ajetreo del día. Sobran las palabras, solo saber que ya nunca nadie va a separarlos, que se tienen el uno al otro y el gran amor que se profesan es suficiente para ellos.

**FIN**


End file.
